Light of the Mother's Rosario
by OmegusXIII
Summary: While hitting dead ends in his own search for answers, Korai Kayaba heard of a player known to many as the Absolute Sword, Zekken. Determined to understand the drive to survive that he never experienced, even amongst tragedy, he encounters her, as well as the demons of his past. Will he be able to find his answers with her, or will his past catch up with him?
1. Link Start

**A/N: Hello. As a fan of SAO, I was really sad that Yuuki had to go out the way she did... what happened to her just wasn't fair! :( And I also thought about how Kayaba's goal still remained a mystery. And I thought, "why not find a way to resolve both of them?" So I did. I'm not sure if people would prefer it, but I just love Yuuki so much. I hope it doesn't bug you, though. Here's hoping...**

 **Prologue:** "Link Start"

One morning, a young man with short raven hair, and a widow's peak woke up from an alarm and turned it off. After that, he sat up from his bed and looked out of the window, pulling the curtain back as he smiled at the new day the morning had to offer. Then, he got up off of the bed before taking a shower. After said shower, he used hair gel to keep his hair nice. Personally, he preferred it to be normal, but it's just not suitable for the public, as far as his shareholders are concerned. The next task for him was to find a suitable outfit, which wasn't too hard, considering his closet was full of them. Up next, he had to look for breakfast. It was clear what his first choice was going to be: Waffles. He especially loved them so with maple syrup drizzled on them. Then, once he's all dressed up and ready, the real work begins.

He went down the elevator and was about to walk out the door before his secretary walked toward him.

"Oh, Mr. Kayaba! You're just in time!"

His name was Korai Kayaba. His age was now 18 and is the rightful successor to his father's company after the SAO incident claimed his life. However, it was a person named Kirito that had dealt the blow to end him. Not that he could blame him. In fact, he praised him. Since the beginning of the incident, he resented his father for creating something so fatal, let alone not doing anything to fix it. However, it wasn't to say that it's not bittersweet. He still never found out why his father would've done this. His thoughts on this were shaken as his secretary spoke to him.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Then, Korai snapped back to reality before he turned to her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. My mind's on someone else."

"Well, it'll have to wait. There's someone named Kazuto Kirigaya wanting to see you."

Somehow, it felt familiar to him. As he went over the name in his mind, though, he figured it out. For an expert VRMMO player, his name choice was actually something a rookie would do.

"Kazuto, huh? Well, thanks for the tip."

Korai was about to push a button on the elevator when he'd noticed that the button was already pressed and held off on it. Then, when the elevator doors opened, he saw a boy with short raven hair and a girl with long autumn hair before he walked toward his chair in front of them and sat down.

"Hello, Kazuto, Asuna. I can already guess why you're here with me today."

Kazuto knew it just as well as he did, considering how he was just as much at a loss over what his father did as anyone else was. In fact, Korai called them here himself for any clues as to his father's intentions. The search began not long after Kirito defeated the death game and Kayaba, his own father. After the game was cleared and everyone went free, Korai didn't spend his freedom on any celebration. He was determined to figure out his father's intentions by himself. For about a year, it was always met with one dead end after another. When he saw Kirito again, back when he bested Death Gun, he took it as a sign that he would know somehow. And to add to that, he was struck with another epiphany. He defeated his father because he had a reason to fight. If he had that same drive, it would help him with his search. Of course, it had yet to be explained to the guests in question.

"To sort out why your father would create such a death game."

"Well, that's one part of it."

The two grew confused at this as Asuna spoke up.

"Then, what's the other part?"

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, let's take care of that one part first."

Kazuto felt it suspicious before he reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, then. Let's say we did. What part about your father exactly are you trying to find out?"

"Well, that's exactly the problem. Before SAO, he's a kind and loving father just like any other parent towards their children. Then, the next year after that, at the time he started making SAO to begin with, he's grown obsessed and erratic. That's the mystery I'm trying to figure out. Who was my father, really?"

Kazuto didn't feel reassured with what he presented.

"Well, so far there's more questions than answers."

"I know. And that's what's frustrating me. We're no closer to finding them out than in square one."

Asuna had a suggestion to determine what it could've been.

"Well, did your father have something tragic happen to him?"

"Not likely. At least, not other than my mom being raped and left for dead. We don't talk about that."

And it was for good reason. That very event struck him at his core when he was young. One night, when his father left for work, Shiki Kayaba, his mother, went to answer the door when it was rung. What she never knew was that the culprit was waiting. As soon as he saw the opportunity, he burst in and beat her down. Korai tried to save her, but was knocked away and locked in a closet door. After he broke out, the last he saw of his mother faded away as she was dragged screaming into the night. Moments later, her stripped body was seen in an alleyway with blood trickling down her neck. At one point in his search for why his father had created SAO, he believed that his mother's death drove him to create it as means of personal revenge, but eventually realized that it was too complex for something so simple: he needed more evidence. This made Asuna feel sorry for crossing the line before she retracted her question.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. Anyway, I will say this: what happened to my mother broke him. And when he tried putting himself together, it just... tore him up again. Before he changed, though, he said that if anything happened to me, he'd be turned into a different person."

Kazuto, considering what happened in the game, with so many lives lost, didn't have any sympathy.

"By the looks of it, it was bound to happen, either way."

Korai clearly wasn't happy to hear that, but kept his cool despite it.

"I didn't call you here for a joke, Kazuto. This is serious."

"And so am I. Ask anyone."

"There's no need for that. I already know your reputation as the black swordsman, as well as a great deal about what nightmare you've been through. You think I _wanted_ this to happen?"

"Well, you sure didn't do a darn thing about it."

Asuna felt he was blaming him and snapped quietly at him.

"Kazuto!"

Kodai just waved her off, knowing he has a point.

"No, Asuna. He's right. I never did anything about it. I was just as much a prisoner as you all were. Except Kazuto here did something about it by standing up to my father."

He then paused his sentence to turn to Kazuto before speaking.

"And I gotta admit, I'm... I'm kind of a bit jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? For what?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have the best response to this whole situation. You, however, kept a cool head all the way to the end. That's why you're here with Asuna now, at least that's what I imagine. Another thing I wanted to know was how you've been able to do that."

Kazuto had a guess about what the second part was about.

"Was that what the second part was for?"

"Well, it's about that, yes. That's what I wanted to ask you. I was wondering if I can join your quest, whatever it may be."

Kazuto and Asuna grew shocked to hear such a request from Korai as they replied intermittently.

"You want to join our quest?"

"Yeah. That sounds weird coming from me, I know. But I've been thinking. Maybe if I fought with you guys and see what you see, except for the fight to the death part, then _maybe_... just maybe, I could understand what drove you to survive, and I could learn to do the same."

Then, Kazuto put some thought into what he said. He can't really blame him for being the son of Kayaba, and he's really determined to understand both him and his late father. It was at this moment that he made his decision.

"Okay, why not? Of course you can join us."

Asuna grew surprised to hear this.

"Kazuto!"

"Relax, Asuna. He's trying to make an effort to get to know us better. He may be the son of Kayaba, but that doesn't make him who he is. His actions speak for themselves."

Asuna couldn't help but smile at Kazuto's positiveness.

"Well, if that's what you want."

Then, she turned to Korai and spoke to him.

"But I'll be keeping an eye on you. Nothing personal."

Korai nodded to her in agreement.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Later, Korai joined Asuna, Kirito, and the others as Perseus in their recent quest to get to Floor 22 in order to purchase a cabin they'd stayed in before at SAO. At first, he didn't quite understand it, but after having spent time with them inside the cabin, he began to understood its importance. It's where they've learned that they're better off together and where they first met Yui, their digital "daughter." Korai was amazed at how she's managed to exist all on her own in spite of his father's countermeasures. As the group played in the snow, Korai was holding Yui in his hand and admiring her.

"Amazing... to think that the system's A.I. could be drawn to Kirito & Asuna... and even have a resemblance to them."

This made Yui blush as she spoke.

"I know. Mommy & Daddy sure are great."

This caught Korai by surprise as he spoke.

"Huh? 'Mommy & Daddy?'"

"Uh-huh. Oh! That reminds me. Do you know where babies come from?"

As he was pondering about what to do in this situation, he'd heard the words "P.K. er" and immediately snapped out of the train of thought and his attention was grabbed.

"Who said anything about a P.K. er?!"

Asuna had grown startled from this but answered honestly.

"Uh, sorry. I was just asking if this new player was a P.K. er"

Then, Korai turned to Lisbeth.

"And?"

"You don't have to worry, Chief. Zekken's no P.K. er. Just a duelist, that's all."

Then, upon hearing the name Zekken, he knew what that name meant: Absolute Sword. He began asking about Zekken to Lizbeth. According to her, Zekken was a new player on the block, but only a month ahead of him. He also found out that on Floor 24 on a small island, Zekken stood in wait for tough opponents to fight. The first day Zekken posted it, 30 players tried to teach him a lesson, and ultimately failed. Even Kirito had no luck, making Korai all the more surprised. The only thing more surprising was her original sword skill. It's an extremely powerful 11-hit combo, just a number ahead of his 10-hit combo, Solum Wrath. Next, he'd found out the race and weapon of choice for Zekken, which was an Imp and a skinny one-handed sword. The more he thought this over, the more intrigued he became of Zekken. Whether it's for better or worse is still to be determined. Eventually, he made a plan to go in as the same race. After all, he's forged a new weapon of his own recently, and he's planning on debuting it to Zekken, friend or foe.

"So, you're saying Zekken's waiting at 3:00 at the small island with the big tree at Floor 24?"

The girls replied to him in unison as an answer.

"Yep."

"Well, then. I'll just have to take care of my work and then fight this Zekken there early. 2:30's the earliest I can be."

As he set his goal, Asuna, Silica, Leafa, and Lisbeth grew very excited to see the battle happen.

"You got it."

"I can't wait! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah, it will!"

"Ha, yeah! Perseus is gonna get unleashed!"

Then, Korai scrolled the menu down before he clicked on sign out.

"Just you wait, Zekken. Korai Kayaba is coming for you."


	2. Absolute Sword

**Chapter 1:** "Absolute Sword"

The next day, Korai woke up and continued his daily schedule. It was the same as it was every day, except for a few details. For one, while he took his shower, all he could think about was what Zekken's original sword skill could be. Considering that Zekken is an imp, Korai can easily see how his speed would make him formidable adversary, but Imps aren't particularly the best in strength, either. Could this Zekken have been boosting his stats prior to even logging in ALO to begin with?

Another detail that diverged from his assigned schedule was his secretary giving him the news.

"Mr. Kayaba... it's the police. They wish to speak with you."

This was what he had waited for. Truth be told, he forgot about it considering how long it's taken them to come through. Previously, about almost half a year ago, Korai asked the police if he can speak with Sugou, a rival of his father's. Ordinarily, he'd never go to that sadistic and abusive creep after what he did with his father's technology, but with all other leads sending him nowhere, he was the only choice. As he picked up the phone, he spoke up to the officer.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Kayaba. Now, a long time ago, you asked us if you can speak with Sugou."

"Yes, that's right. Then you told me I couldn't because he wasn't in his right mind for anyone to speak to him."

"Well, things change. He's better now."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe it when I see it, officer. I'm on my way."

With that, Korai ended the call before he spoke to her.

"Can you please tell the board to reschedule my 11:00? I'm going out for a bit."

"Of course, sir. But I must say the company's getting worried about you."

Korai, knowing how deeply attached to their profits as they are, considered them to be unworthy of his time, especially not with everything he went through.

"Heh. And here I thought they only cared about money."

"It's serious. Ever since you took your father's place, you've been growing more desperate, Angry, even, to find answers that are... well, practically nonexistent."

"I should hope I'm not the only one!"

This took the secretary aback before Korai took a deep breath and spoke.

"Clear my 11:00 schedule. That's not a request."

With that, Korai walked out of the door, determined to find answers.

* * *

At a cell in prison, the officer opened the door to show Sugou in a prison uniform as he looked to see Korai's fierce, unforgiving eyes as the officer spoke.

"You have five minutes."

"Five minutes is all I need."

With that, the officer stood back as Sugou was greeted with the cold glare from Akihiko's successor and smirked at him.

"Well, look who's enjoying the spoils his father bestowed on him."

"Don't think you're gonna be let off easy, Sugou. _You're_ the reason my father's company was derailed the way it was."

Sugou's wretched face didn't make any change from his smirk. Most likely, he wouldn't have cared.

"So what if I was drunk with power and lust? At least I knew what _I_ wanted. But that's more than I can say for _you_ , isn't it?"

"True. That's the only reason I took the time to be in your lousy presence."

"Ah! Then you finally acknowledged me. Great. It makes life in prison so much easier..."

It's official. He'd lost it. And any info he even cared to know about his father might just as well have gone along with it. But even so, he still pressed on.

"I didn't come here to make you feel comfortable. I need to know what _you_ know about my father. Nothing else."

This got Sugou's face drop its smirk and put on a mask of visible resentment as he spoke.

"Really? Well, if that's all you want. You know, back in the day, your father and I were rivals. Our genius alone was enough to practically incite war. Then, your mother came along... We had another reason to use our genius; to impress your mother. But of all the people she chose to be with... it had to be Akihiko. The only woman I truly loved until last year, plucked from my sight. So, years later, after you were born, I had to do something I call... engraving memories."

Knowing full well what the purpose of his device was in his version of ALO, Korai began to get the sense he also knew about what happened to his... no. Could he?

"And what's that supposed to mean? Your machines were only designed for mind control, not to implant memories."

As Korai spoke this, Sugou began to bear a sinister grin before Korai came upon the realization he hoped wasn't true.

"No... tell me it's not true."

"Oh, But I'd be lying about that, now wouldn't I?"

As he heard this, Korai then received a flashback of when he was stuffed in the closet. The last face he saw when the door closed was... _his_ face. As if that weren't enough, Korai heard his voice speaking again.

"Oh, and for further reference, I've never been so lucky to have her _alone_..."

It was _him. He_ killed his mother... that wretched waste of flesh and bone stripped his mother bare and left her for dead... As he remembered this, Korai's fists tense up and his eyes go red from shedding tears before he gave a prolonged shout of hate and spite as he struck the bars near Sugou, who only laughed at his fit as he spoke.

"Quite a temper! Your father wasn't merely this vicious!"

Korai only glared at him through red, teary, hazy, heartless eyes as he retorted.

"Good. Because I'm not my father. And you're going to wish I was. The moment you're free, Sugou, I will tear you apart the same way you did my mother... and no one will care about you. _No one_."

At that moment, the officer spoke up.

"Mr. Kayaba. Your five minutes are up."

"Fine. He's useless to me anyhow."

With that, Korai angrily turned away and stomped out of the cell block just as a young man with short, light brown hair noticed him. When Korai looked axe at him, he noticed that he was holding a picture of a young woman with raven hair and glasses before he spoke viciously to him.

"And you. Find a new crowd. You don't want to be on my list."

With that, he walked back outside of the cell as he had a look of fear and dread come upon him as he spoke.

"No way... is that really...?"

With that, he looked to the officer before making a request.

"Officer! I'd like to place a collect call."

The officer only sighed before he spoke as he got the phone out form the wall.

"Fine. Make it quick, Shinkawa."

Given the tool he needed, the boy then frantically typed in the number before a voice spoke from inside.

"What is it this time, Kyoji?"

"PoH, I've got news. And I doubt you'll regret to hear this."

* * *

Hours later, at ALO, Korai tried to forget about his recent discoveries and met up with Kirito and the others to go to the island, just in time, too, to see Zekken defeat another opponent who screamed before he hit the floor. Then, the bested opponent admitted defeat.

"Alright, alright! I quit! I resign!"

Then, the resign sign appeared before the whole crowd cheered.

"That's the 67th win in a row! Zekken's undefeated!"

Korai heard this and grew surprised.

"67 wins in a row? Are you kidding me?"

Just then, the opponent known as Zekken flew down and landed in the floor with a bow. Just then, Zekken turned around and flashed a victory sign as her long purple hair twirled behind her. Korai immediately blushed at the sight of her before he spoke.

"Uh, Lis? May I have a word with you?"

"What?"

Then, Korai gently laid his hand on her shoulder before throttling her.

"Why didn't you tell me Zekken was a girl?!"

Lisbeth nervously replied.

"I didn't? I could've sworn I did..."

"No, you didn't!"

Then, Zekken spoke to the crowd.

"So, uh... is there anyone else out there who wanna take me on today?"

Then, Korai turned to Lisbeth before he spoke.

"After this is over, you and I are gonna have a talk."

With that, Korai walked forward to face Zekken who spoke to him.

"Hey, what's up? You next?"

"I guess I am."

Then, Zekken snapped her fingers in joy.

"Awesome!"

Then, she urged him to step in a bit closer, causing him to blush a bit before he remembered that he's to fight her as he cleared his throat.

"So, anything goes in this fight?"

"Of course. You can use magic or items, whatever you want. I'm only gonna use my sword, though."

Korai grinned at her choice.

"Can't blame you, I guess. It's a popular choice, nowadays."

Then, Zekken spoke up before Korai could move.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot. You want to fight on the ground or in the air?"

"So, the ball is in my court, huh?"

"Mm-Hmm."

Then, considering what he believed Imps to be, Korai made up his mind.

Okay, let's start with ground for now. When things get too intense, the air might be the best choice."

"You got it! Until then, jumping's allowed, but no using your wings until then, okay?"

Then, Korai grinned again before he spoke to her.

"You might wanna hold onto that thought."

Then, Korai held his hand outright before a barrier of words surrounded him and the words he spoke glowed blue as the selection was made.

"Tempus, Exus, Noctis!"

Suddenly, a bright red aura overcame his right hand before it fashioned itself into a sword, catching Zekken's surprise.

"What the...?"

Korai noticed her surprise and smirked.

"You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later."

Zekken's smile then returned before replying.

"Done."

Then, she made a duel application and sent it to Korai who found out her name was...

"Yuuki?"

Then, he stared at her face closely and realized something about her red irises, her cute, little nose, and it's overall shape.

"Something's... familiar about her."

Then, he resumed his stance as she did the same as the time went down. Then, the instant the duel started, the both of them charged at each other. Korai clashed his aura blade with her sword a couple of times before she lunged closer to him, forcing him to step back, just barely getting scratched by her sword. Lisbeth put her hands over her mouth in stunned amazement. As Korai recovered from it, he saw Yuuki just smiling at him before he did the same.

"Okay, I'll be honest. As fast as Imps are, I didn't see that coming. Maybe I'll have to take the gloves off."

Then, his red aura blade burned brightly as he flipped it and held it by his face with his left hand out outwards before it summoned a magic wand. Yuuki caught onto that and decided to do the same as she sported a determined look. With that, Yuuki and Korai lunged against each other before they clashed again. As her sword turned purple, she gave a shout before Korai blocked it, sending the shockwave of the attack behind him before Korai's blade turned dark black. Korai then shouted as he made a strike of his own before Yuuki blocked it all the same. Then, he and Yuuki continued their clash at a pace even they couldn't fathom as Yuuki felt multiple scratches on her face as did Korai who blocked her sword. Then, once they clashed and maintained their swords, Korai prepared a red orb from his magic wand and fired it at point blank range, causing Yuuki to grunt as her health bar lowered to 30%. Korai saw an opportunity as his aura blade lengthened to a scimitar.

" _Now's my chance."_

Then, Korai swing his scimitar in a dance as red needles came toward her before Yuuki widened her red eyes and countered them swiftly, to Korai's surprise.

" _How in the world did she see that coming?!"_

Then, Yuuki yelled as she stabbed Korai five times diagonally to the right. Korai groaned from it before he willed himself to charge at her again after landing in the ground.

" _I'm not done yet!"_

Then, Korai lunged at her with a shout, each of them clashing against each other before she stabbed him diagonally on the left five times. As Kodai was forced back, he saw her sword's purple aura flaring out like a flame as she moved in.

" _Of course! That's her 11-hit combo! Her original sword skill...! Maybe it is amazing, but I don't care! I'm not going to let her win!"_

Then, Korai swiftly moved his aura blade upward, forcing her sword away from him, shocking her as the both of them sprouted their wings and took to the air to go full force as they zipped by each other, each clash sending a great force of wind blowing in all directions. Then, Korai and Yuuki stopped in midair facing each other as they both panted before Korai grinned and started laughing as Yuuki did the same. Then, Korai glared at her with a smirk before Yuuki returned it and charged at each other as they shouted at the top of their lungs. However, the one who landed the blow first was Korai, who punched her in the gut before he used his aura blade to slash her five times, forming a pentagram. Then, he proceeded to slash diagonally to the left where a cut was already made. Following this, a shockwave came through her. Then, as Yuuki tried to counterattack, Korai used the right diagonal slash to knock her sword away whilst causing another shockwave. Then, Korai did an uppercut slash in the middle, knocking her away a bit before looking to see Korai's smile on his face as he prepared to slash down at her.

" _No way... what kinda Imp is he?!"_

Then, Korai slashed her down to the ground before spinning in a front flip toward her. At the very last second, Korai unrolled himself and prepared to slash down at the center of the pentagram. When he came down in the ground, an extreme shockwave emitted dust in all directions as the crowd shielded their eyes from it. When the dust cleared, Korai's aura blade turned out to have been hovering just above her chest, where the center of the pentagram resided before it deactivated and held a hand up for her. Yuuki blinked in confusion at this.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?"

Korai smiled at her as he answered.

"I'm not heartless. All I wanted was to hear you say you give up."

Yuuki giggled at this before she clutched onto his hand and lifted herself up.

"You got me. I resign."

Then, the whole crowd stood in shock and awe as Korai was crowned the winner.

"Holy smokes, did you see that?"

"He really defeated Zekken."

Then, Yuuki took him by his hand, catching his attention.

"That was an awesome fight, man! You're definitely the one!"

"Huh? The one what?"

Yuuki only giggled as a reply.

"I've been looking for someone who can go the distance. At last, I found ya."

Korai began blushing madly at this and laughed nervously.

"Uh, it was nothing."

Then, he remembered the reward for beating Zekken in battle.

"Oh, wait. Before we forget, what's the reward?"

Then, Yuuki realized this and got the menu out.

Oh, right. I almost forgot."

Then, she got out the scroll and turned to him.

"Can you open the window?"

"Sure."

Then, Korai went to the skills tab and opened a window, allowing Yuuki to push it in the window in front of her, letting her know it was accepted.

"I gave it a cool name: 'Mother's Rosario'. It'll keep you safe when you need it."

Then, Korai realized how strong his own sword skill was and had an idea of his own.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll use it as a tag team attack, just you and me."

Yuuki giggled at this idea.

"Sure, why not?"

Then, Yuuki's wings sprouted up as they started flying to the skies as Kirito and Asuna looked on.

"That's weird. What was that about?"

"Beats me. But, you know, I wouldn't be surprised if they start dating."

Then, as soon as they got high enough in the clouds, the two of them stopped in midair.

"Okay, what's going on now?"

"I picked ya, 'cause you're the only one who can help us!"

"Help? With what?"

* * *

Later, Yuuki flew Korai to the town of beginnings where a tavern known was. At the outside of the tavern, Yuuki spoke to a girl in a blue hood as she shouted to her.

"Hey, guess what? I found someone who's gonna help us!"

As the girl bore a smile she couldn't help but feel excited for her.

"Congratulations, Yuuki."

Upon hearing that voice, Korai widened his eyes as he recognized that voice. It was that same voice of the girl he helped Kirito, however nameless and mysterious he was toward him back then, bring back to life. When Kirito grew heartbroken that it was only meant to be used 10 seconds after death, he used one cheat code to alter the item's requirements to 10 hours. After that, there was barely enough time to use it. After that, he didn't know what became of her. Until now...

"That voice... who are you?"

The girl then lowered her hood before she spoke.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sachi."

 **A/N: Surprise! I added in Sachi for my story as well. What do you think? Before you start hating on me, remember, Sachi's death was just about as fair as someone being born only to die afterwards. In other words, completely unfair. And besides, she will be a key element to my story, as far as Korai's point of view. Also, in the next few chapters, there'll be a lemon sequence. But I won't say who it'll be with. That's all I'm willing to say for now. Long live Yuuki and Sachi! :)**


	3. Sleeping Knights

**Chapter 2:** "Sleeping Knights"

At a tavern, Yuuki introduced Korai to her guild as he looked at Sachi in wonder.

"Hey, guys! This is Mr. Perseus. Mr. Perseus, this is my guild, the Sleeping Knights!"

Then, one person in red armor stood up to speak to him.

"My name's Jun. What's up? How's it goin'?"

"Just fine, thank you."

Then, the one in green with blonde hair and glasses spoke next.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Perseus. Uh, I'm Talken. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Then, a girl in dark clothing spoke next.

"My name's Nori. Glad to meet ya."

Then, a girl in blue spoke up as did another person in green.

"My name is Siune. It's wonderful to meet you. And thank you so much for coming today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Tecchi."

Then, Yuuki spoke to him as Sachi smiled at him.

"Of course, you already met Sachi. She's not an official guild member, but she's actually our welcomed guest here since... well, about 6 months from now. And... I'm Yuuki, the leader of this guild. Kinda, sorta. Mr. Perseus, don't laugh. But see, we wanna be the only guild to beat the boss on this floor. And we want you to help us!"

Korai widened his eyes in shock.

"Huh? Me?!"

Yuuki grinned at his surprise as she giggled. Then, Korai sat down with them before he spoke to the guild.

"Well, you're persistent, I'll give you guys that much. But a boss raid usually takes up to 49 players at a time. That's about 7 parties with 7 players total. So, even if you did have 7 players on that raid alone... well, I'm not even gonna bother sugar-coating it, that's just flat-out ridiculous."

Yuuki brushed the back of her hair in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it sorta is, isn't it?"

Korai looked toward Yuuki for an explanation before she did so.

"We've tried taking on the bosses on Floor twenty five and six the same way."

Korai's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this.

"What? With just six of you guys? For real?"

"Yep. And if you ask me, we put up a pretty good fight, too. But both times, this huge guild swooped in and beat 'em before we could make our next move."

Hearing this, Korai knew better than to call it a coincidence.

"Hmm. Sounds suspicious."

"I know, right?"

"But if that's what's going down, why even bother? And for that matter, unrelated to the topic, how'd you guys meet Sachi?"

Then, Siune spoke to him with her soft voice.

"That's a story. It all goes back to when we met other gamers in that community. Along the way, we met Sachi. She told us that someone used a Resurrection item in SAO to bring her back. She said that she wanted to have a fun time with us. So, we hit it off right away, and we've been friends ever since."

Korai smiled at Sachi before he spoke.

"Well, that's one mystery solved."

"But, we only have until next Spring to go on quests together. Since our time's limited, we wanted to make the most of it."

Korai, too used to the casual stakes of SAO from before, thought he had it figured out.

"Hold on. You're saying... you're close to kicking the bucket?"

The whole room fell dead silent and still from his question, confirming it to be true. Korai also guessed from the looks on their faces that this particular topic was not something anyone would like to talk about. Then, Korai turned to Sachi before she spoke.

"Well, you're not wrong. I have a time limit myself. About 4 years at least. After I died, when someone used a Resurrection item in-game, the device I wore brought me back, but... that didn't mean my brain took it like it was nothing. As a result of it bringing me back, the microwaves in my head gave me cancer. And I've been fighting it every day and night since then."

"So that's how you guys hit it off. They're going through the same kind of situation you are."

Sachi solemnly nodded to him before he turned to Yuuki and placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention with his own smile.

"It's alright, you guys. I get it. You wanted to do something so amazing that everyone would remember it."

Nori nodded to Korai in agreement despite the sudden silence.

"So that's why. Now it all makes sense."

"You mean... you're not going to up and leave us?"

"Heck, no. Why would I do that? When your days are numbered, it's best to end it all on a high note, isn't it?"

Hearing the optimism in his voice, Sachi began to be lifted up before she looked at him.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Well, then that means I've gotta be a part of making it happen, whether you like it or not. You get what I'm saying?"

Then, Yuuki began to get teary-eyed with her smile getting bigger by the second.

"I think I do."

Then, she immediately hugged Korai, her arms wrapping around his shape swiftly, causing him to blush.

"You know, you're a really good person."

Korai only sighed in sadness as he returned the embrace.

"You tell yourself that. I'm just a person who's done more harm than what should've been possible."

Yuuki widened her eyes from hearing this and grew curious, wiping her leftover tears away.

"What do you mean?"

Korai just shrugged it off before he spoke again.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now. You've got problems of your own to take care of. And besides, it's my secret. I'm just... not sure you're ready for that, not just yet."

Yuuki nodded in understanding.

"Alright. But I'm gonna try to figure out what it is until then."

Korai nodded to her, doubting that she can be able to solve the mystery.

"Fair enough."

Then, Korai got back to the topic that was trailed off.

"So, we beat this raid boss, and what then?"

"If we defeat a boss together, our names will be inscribed in the Monument of Swordsmen. You know, the one in the Town of Beginnings, in the Black Iron Palace? I know it sounds silly, and maybe even a little vain, but we really want to get our names up on that wall, no matter what. But getting them on there is the hard part."

Korai knew from his experience at SAO that it made sense.

"It's not hard to see why. If a boss is defeated by one party, all of its members get up on that wall by proxy. But if you do it with a lot of others..."

"That's right. Only the names of the party leaders get inscribed."

Then, Korai smiled at their goal and determination.

"That's why you want to do this with just you. So that everyone here can be remembered, right?"

"Yep. That's why we talked it over and came up with a plan. A party can have up to seven players max. Therefore, we decided to find someone who's as strong or even stronger than our most powerful player, Yuuki, and hope whoever we found accepted our invitation."

Yuuki heard this and grew embarrassed as Korai grew just as flushed.

"So, that's why you were dueling, huh? Guess that makes me lucky number seven."

Yuuki giggled in embarrassment before Siune spoke.

"So, what do you think about joining up with us? We can't pay you very much, but you're welcome to what we have."

Then, Korai saw an offering pop up before him.

"Nah. You can keep your money. You need it more than I do. Trust me."

With that, Korai declined it without second thought as he saw their smiling faces.

"Although... if you still feel otherwise, I'd be fine with the boss' rewards."

This made Sachi look at him in hope and wonder.

"Really? Then, you'll join our party?"

"I think you heard my answer already. I'm going to help you guys, and that's that."

Then, the group smiled at each other.

"Now we shouldn't get our hopes too high up. After all, it's about having fu—"

Before he could finish, Yuuki gripped his hands and spoke suddenly to him.

"Thanks a bunch, Mr. Perseus!"

Then, Korai blushed and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Actually, I'm fine with you just calling me Korai."

This got Yuuki by surprise as she blinked her eyes.

"Korai? Like Korai Kayaba?"

Then, Korai grew shocked.

"How'd you know?"

"We can make a guess with the news. We don't miss a thing."

Korai then laughed nervously before Yuuki kissed him in the cheek, making him freeze up before seeing a transparent version of herself with short brown hair and silver eyes momentarily.

"So that's why you're so familiar."

This got Yuuki more intrigued than confused before she spoke.

"Huh? You feel that way about me, too? Like we've met before?"

"Yeah. I can't explain it, though."

Then, Yuuki put her hand under her chin in contemplation.

"Me neither..."

* * *

Outside, Korai spoke to the Sleeping Knights.

"Okay, at 1:00, everyone meet back here, got it?"

Yuuki and Jun cheered at this, pumped up with joy.

"You got it!"

"And make sure to keep the focus on fun, right?"

"Right!"

"Then, come tomorrow, we're going to kick more arse than we could do by ourselves!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Later, Korai logged out of the game and stretched his back as he set the nerve gear on the desk by his bed just as his phone rang. He immediately answered it before he gave any thought.

"Hello."

The cold and gruff voice made him wish he hadn't.

"Long time no see, Perseus."

Korai immediately widened his eyes in shock before he spoke the name of the voice.

"PoH..."

"Ah. I can tell you're surprised. It seems the element of surprise still caught on."

"Enough! How'd you get this number?"

"Let's just say that cellmate you talked to pulled some strings."

As he widened his eyes further, Korai remembered how Kyoji looked at him before coming to a realization that he must've sent PoH the message before snapping back at him.

"You don't need to speak in riddles. I know how you operate. So what do you want from me?"

"What I want is for you to join the winning team again."

Korai growled at this.

"I already told you. My answer is no. So just get out of my life and stay out!"

"Sorry, Perseus. I'm afraid I can't do that. Once you entered that life, there's no going back. We told you this."

"Yeah, well we all make mistakes. For instance, one of my biggest mistakes was listening to killers like you."

"You honestly believe you're innocent? You have just as much blood on your hands as your father."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY FATHER!"

"Then, why don't you make me? Oh, but you can't, can you? You have no clue where I am. And yet, I know where you are. Not so hard when you're popular."

Korai began growling with venom before he spoke.

"One of these days, I swear, I'd kill you with my bare hands just for talking to me."

"Hmph. Good luck. You're playing with fire already. One of _these_ days, you'll end up burning in an inferno. We'll see who's won then."

Then, the figure hung up before Korai threw his phone at the wall in an angry fit.

"Blast it all! I can't get a moment's peace around here. Why is this happening to me?"

Suddenly, the secretary opened the door before she spoke.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

This made Korai look at her with a stressed look on his face before he spoke with his teeth gritting.

"What do you think...?"

The secretary caught onto his tone and assumed the worst.

"It's Laughing Coffin, isn't it?"

"Don't. Mention this. To anyone."

Seeing the hurt all over his face, the secretary only sighed reverently before she agreed to his terms and closed the door. As for how PoH would get him next, Kodai kept on pondering this, even as he slept until the next day.

* * *

At 1:00, he met with the Sleeping Knights as planned before the others made a strategy.

"Sounds like a good lineup, right?"

Then, Yuuki turned to see Korai's face in a way that made him appear as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Kodai?"

Having heard her voice, Korai looked toward Yuuki and snapped out of it.

"Huh? What? Oh, right. Well, Yuuki, Jun, and Tecchi are on the right flank."

The Sleeping Knights nodded with each order he placed them in.

"Then, Talken, Sachi, and Nori are on the center, while Siune backs me up?"

Siune nodded to him in agreement.

"Okay, that's one part of the plan covered. Guess since you're all good, that makes me the rear guard."

Yuko felt particularly bad for him, knowing what he can do.

"Yeah, sorry. I feel bad you're not up front when you're so good with that trick you did."

"No, it's fine. Normally, I'd complain, but my head's not where it should be at the moment."

"Is that why you looked like you saw a ghost? Something like that?"

Korai stopped his hands for a moment, realizing it was a mistake to let her guess before he spoke.

"You really need to stop trying to pry so much. It's getting scary how much you'd find out."

"Oh. Sorry. But to be fair, you kinda taught me that."

"I did?"

"Not officially, but the news we watch practically helped us become detectives."

"Really? So the news taught you to read facial and body expressions when someone's nervous?"

"Nah. But they encouraged us to. That's another game we play when we take a break."

Then, Korai sighed as he facepalmed himself.

"Anyway, I'm more worried about whether or not Jun and Tecchi could hold up."

The two of them grew surprised as if they were caught red handed before the former spoke.

"No worries. We can handle it."

As the group laughed, Korai smiled.

" _Look at them. Just talking to each other without a care in the world. A good thing they don't have my problems."_

Then, Korai stood up before speaking.

"Alright. Now who's ready to get a peek at that raid?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Later, in the faraway cave area, Yuuki fought a humanoid blue salamander with a shield and defeated it before she and Jun high-fived each other.

"Yeah!"

Then, they walked toward the room before Korai spoke.

"Um, I can help, too. If you want. You know, whatever. No pressure."

As they walked, Korai talked with Yuuki.

"I'm surprised at how fast you cleared this labyrinth. It's almost like it wasn't your first time."

Yuuki smiled at his compliment before she noticed a skull door up ahead and ran toward it.

"It's the boss room! Come on!"

Then, Korai felt it strange as he put all the pieces together. Even worse, he figured his caller from last night might have something to do with this.

"Yuuki, stop!"

Yuuki turned to him and thought it was to let the others catch up.

"Okay."

Once they did, though, she was still stopped as Korai cast a spell of smoke and blew it out all over the area to unveil three players hidden away. What shocked him was the fact that one if their symbols was a sword shaped like a coffin with a wicked smile. Right then and there, he knew who it was and grew suddenly hostile.

"You! Why can't you creeps leave me alone?!"

Korai immediately prepared his blade before one of the players panicked.

"Hang on! Hang on! We're not here to fight you!"

"Then lower your weapons before I do it for you!"

As the players did so, Yuuki was stunned by how hostile he'd become as well as Sachi who had a look of concern while he talked to Siune.

"Keep an eye on them. If they try anything, make sure they regret it."

"You got it."

Then, Siune chuckled at this.

"This is our very first PvP in ALO. It's kinda thrilling."

Korai sighed nervously before he turned his attention to the players.

"What are you doing here if you're not going to fight us?"

Player: "We were waiting for someone! We were hiding, 'cause we didn't want to get hit by a mob before our friends got here. You know how it is."

Korai didn't but it for a second.

"That's complete bull! I know you're with Laughing Coffin, so admit it!"

Yuuki heard this and grew confused while Sachi had a look of fright on her face.

"Laughing Coffin? Sachi, do you know what he's—?"

Upon seeing the look on her face, Yuuki could gather that they must be a major deal.

"Tell me! Who sent you here?!"

Jun tried to ease the pressure on him.

"Dude, relax. Let's just go do our thing, okay?"

Korai only growled at the players, who staggered back in fear, finally bringing him back to reality as the symbol turned out to be red and from a different guild, changing his mind. He then took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that. I'm just on edge lately. You know how _that_ is, right?"

The players nodded nervously before Korai spoke more calmly.

"Alright, then. We're going to fight the boss, so if you don't mind, we'd like to try it first."

"No, that's cool."

Then, the players stepped aside as they walked away before Korai looked back at the players, one of which began to smile at him.

"We'll just hang here. You know, 'till our buddies show up? Oh, and, uh, watch your backs in there."

Korai glared back at him.

"Believe me, I will. And I swear, if you had anything to do with Laughing Coffin, I will find you and kill you dead."

The players grew a bit nervous before one of them spoke.

"Hey, let's not get crazy, now, okay? Jeez. Good luck."

Then, they hid themselves away as Korai turned back to his guild.

"Something just doesn't feel right."

"Don't give those dudes a second thought. Come on, let's do this."

However, after his outburst, Yuuki and Sachi were the only ones among them who pieced the puzzle together. First, his look as if he'd seen a ghost, and now his outburst that petrified Sachi. Something had to have happened to set him off.

"Kodai. Are you sure you're okay? I haven't seen Sachi this scared since we first met."

"Can't you tell? I'm far from okay. You can piece together why, I'm sure."

"Yeah, you said something about Laughing Coffin. Is that guild part of your big secret?"

Korai only grimaced and walked forward for an answer, leaving Yuuki more worried.

"That's not something you need to worry about. Come on. Let's do what we came here to do."

"Okay."

At the door, Jun had an idea, much to Korai's approval.

"Instead of just scoping it out, let's bust in there and trash the boss."

"Well, if you want to fight it, I won't stand in your way. Just as long as you make sure not to waste your potions when you really need them. I may be good with a sword, but magic is also my forte, so Siune and I will back you up with recovery spells. So you can fight as hard as you want, but try not to overdo it."

Jun pumped his fist up in excitement.

"Right on, Coach!"

Then, Korai flicked Jun's head before speaking.

"Please be mature for once. It's like talking to a seven-year-old."

Then, the group laughed at Korai's comment before he spoke again.

"Anyway, if you die, don't respawn right away. Just hang out and study as much of its attack patterns as you can. Then, we'll head back through the save point and discuss what we learned, alright?"

"Roger that!"

Then, they pushed the doors open to see a blank room with darkness inside the room. As they walked in the misty room, a small lizard waltzed in, catching Korai's notice before he caught it and spoke to it.

"Nice try."

Then, he crushed it, killing the lizard instantaneously. Just then, blue fire turned the lanterns on and went around the floor as well before a giant figure with horns on his head, wielding a long sword known as the Gleam Eyes appeared and roared as everyone got ready.

"Let's do this."

"Right!"

* * *

Later, they had no luck on defeating the beast and headed to the save point.

"Geez! We got our butts kicked! What kinda attack was that?! That's gotta be against the rules!"

Then, the others walked in as Nori held Talken in a headlock.

"That boss sure knows how to defend itself. You think that's a random move, using his sword to block?"

Yuuki groaned at their failure.

"And we fought so hard, too."

Then, Korai ran from the save point and gripped Yuuki's hand.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"Everyone, I need you to come here! You're tired, I know. But this is important."

* * *

Then, Korai gave them the lowdown on what's happening recently as Sachi and Yuuki played along.

"You remember those three guys I shouted at in the boss room?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Is that about Laughing Coffin?"

"Not even close. I panicked back then, but that's not the point. My point is, they're scouts from a guild that specializes in raids just like this. If another guild tries to hit that boss room, their job sit back and watch, then collect intel and pass it back onto their guild. Those bosses you tried and failed to raid, I know for a fact they're in on them, too."

This got Siune worried as she felt as though she could've done something to stop it.

"I had no idea they were even there."

"And that's not all. They never fought or got in our way, telling us they're spies. All they want is intel. And the moment we came along, we could've helped them figure out its attack patterns and weaknesses simultaneously."

Talken grew confused about the method. After all, they can't see past closed doors.

"But wait a sec. The door's shut behind us when we were inside. And they definitely didn't follow us. So, if they can't see us fighting the boss, how have they been gathering intel on it?"

"They never had to follow us. They used a Dark Spell called Peeping. It binds a familiar to the player who cast it, so that person can see what it sees."

As he explained, Yuuki herself began to assume the worst.

"So what you're saying is... after we got hammered by the bosses on floors twenty five and six... that other guild swooping in and beating them... that wasn't a coincidence?!"

"That's what it looks like. A lot of good that did them this time, though. The moment I saw it walk in here just before it started, I crushed it to death."

Yuuki and the others grew relieved at this.

" _But_ , odds are, they're bound to get desperate and try to fight the raid boss, intel or not. Maybe they'll fail, but maybe they won't. The way things look right now, it's a 50/50 chance of us being able to fight the boss ourselves and taking it out."

Talken and the others tensed at their odds.

"They could've used us. If it weren't for you, they would've known about this boss, too."

"Good thing you saw it coming."

"Yeah. You must be an expert."

"More so than you know."

Then, he noticed Yuuki with a look of distraught on her and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Don't count us out just yet."

"But... you said our chance was 50/50. What can we do about it now?"

"50/50's still a chance nonetheless. From here, it'll take them an hour to find people who can raid on such short notice. So, that gives us plenty of time to get there before them."

Yuuki's face then beamed up in hope as he spoke onwards.

"So that means, when we hoof it the whole way, we'll end up thirty minutes ahead of them. What do you say?"

Yuuki smiled as her cheeks flowed red before she smiled, as did the others.

"Yeah!"

* * *

At the boss room, everyone was running toward the door as Jun began to go faster.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Yuuki noticed this and ran over to him.

"Hey, wait for us!"

"Slowpoke!"

At the door, they found that there were many people there, but not quite enough to make a full party. Korai grew annoyed with the event as Yuuki grew dismal.

"Oh, great, now what?"

"We're too late."

As he noticed Yuuki and Sachi's sad faces, Korai growled at them before he walked up to them.

"Hey, you!"

One of the men turned to him and acknowledged him.

"Excuse me, but we'd like to try it first if you don't mind."

"Sorry, man, but the boss room's off limits for now."

Korai growled at him, clearly losing his temper.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means in a couple of minutes, the rest of the guild's gonna roll up here. We're just holding the room until they do. If you want, you can wait over there."

Korai, remembering his mother's bare, bleeding body, as well as Sugou's twisted smile and the call he got from PoH, tensed his hand and immediately spoke back to him savagely.

"Don't you dare patronize me. Do you have any idea how much I've lost, how much I've _suffered_ just to get here?! I know for a fact it'll take another hour! If you were going in now, that's completely different, but you're not. So let us in first, or so help me, you'll wish it was the Laughing Coffin instead of me!"

"Look, I don't make the rules. I'm just a grunt here, following orders like everyone else."

Korai immediately flared his red eyes as he snarled and plunged his aura blade in his chest, shocking both his guild and the opposing one as the crimson blade stuck out like a sore thumb through his back.

"Maybe you should've gotten a better job."

Then, Korai kicked the grunt farther away towards the other guild as Yuuki and Sachi watched in shock and awe as Korai's eyes flared red.

"We're going through this door right now! Anyone who has a problem with that will answer to me!"

The guild of 20 players saw this and recognized him from what the spies told them.

"Is that really him?"

"He said something about Laughing Coffin, didn't he?"

"Does he work for Laughing Coffin?"

"No way! Not even Laughing Coffin could recruit someone that darn scary!"

Then, Yuuki spoke to him, trying to understand the situation.

"Why are you trying this hard for us?"

"Because, Yuuki... With the time you guys have left... I'm not gonna let it go to waste. Not ever."

Yuuki placed her hands over her face in surprise just as Nori turned around.

"Hey, you guys."

Then, they noticed the rest of the other guild catching up. Korai growled at this before he angrily plunged his sword into his hand, creating steam as he plunged it further into it, triggering a barrier of words around him before he selected his words in the spur of the furious moment.

"That tears it! I'm gonna rip every one of them apart! Tempus, Exus, Noctis, Maxima!"

Then, his open hand clutched onto the sword before pulling it away and creating a scythe before suddenly slicing a red wave at them. They were unable to react before they were all caught in its path, wiping out and disappearing in the process, save for the Sleeping Knights, who had ducked in time to be spared.

"No way..."

The other guild then recognized him.

"Wait... he's used something like that against Zekken! Is that... the Wrathful Slayer?!"

Then, Korai turned to the other guild, his scythe in hand.

"Who's next?"


	4. The Monument of the Swordsman

**Chapter 3:** "The Monument of the Swordsman"

The half of the other guild that survived got in their defense stances as Korai condensed his scythe back into a sword and Yuuki got out hers.

"You ready to give them heck?"

"Yep!"

Then, the Sleeping Knights charged at them, Jun and Tecchi knocking out three of them before used his spear to impale two more before Nori hit another in the back with her hammer. Meanwhile, Yuuki and Korai dodged the guild's attacks and easily immobilized then as one looked to another and smiled. However, when they looked at the guild, they grew surprised to see them regenerate.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Hey! No fair!"

Then, Korai saw the source of their regeneration: three mages. Then, Korai looked to Sachi.

"You think you can keep them healed long enough?"

"Sure. I should have enough manna for that."

"Good. That gives me enough time to take care of those mages."

Then, Korai shifted his sword into a scimitar with his magic before he tossed dark red needles at the ground by them, catching their attention, as well as Yuuki's who got distracted by them, alarming Korai.

"Get out of the way!"

"Huh?"

Then, by the time she'd gotten the message, the needles turned black, forcing her to run just before they exploded, wiping out the enemy mages, as well as a few others as they dissolved into colored flames. Then, Yuuki and Korai turned to the remaining enemies before they looked to each other and smiled. Then, they lunged at their enemies as they shouted.

Later, all of the guild had been defeated with the Sleeping Knights catching their breath.

"Alright. Now comes the hard part. Let's take down that boss."

"Right!"

* * *

Then, they entered the boss room as blue fire lit up all around them before Korai spoke to them.

"Okay, everyone. You all need to be at your best, so if you've got any potions make them count."

Then, they all drank their necessary potions as he spoke onward.

"As long as we stick to the plan, we should be alright. We know it's attack patterns are normal at the start, so it's best to hang back and evade until you see an opportunity to strike. That'll be our best bet."

Then, the guild showed faces of worry before Korai spoke to Yuuki and Sachi.

"Huh? What's with you?"

"Kodai..."

"Those guys. I heard them say Laughing Coffin, too."

"Yeah. Every time you mention them, you always flip out like you're being pushed too far. What exactly are they?"

Korai saw no way out of this conversation that isn't delaying the inevitable, and thus, decided to tell them.

"Alright. But if I tell you... well, it's definitely gonna change the way you feel about me."

"Really? Try us."

Then, Korai drew a deep breath before he spoke.

"Laughing Coffin is the worst of all: the murder guild."

The Sleeping Knights gasped at this before looking to Sachi.

"Murder?!"

"That's right."

Yuuki looked to her out of evident shock before she spoke.

"You know about them, too?! Why didn't you ever tell us?!"

Korai stood up for Sachi as he spoke.

"She'd rather you didn't hear about them at all. In fact, she'd rather forget them, too. Remember when SAO got out? Not long after, the Laughing Coffin was forged out of the prospect of killing. For what end, even I don't know."

"That's horrible."

"That's not even the worst part. One time, I even joined them once."

Once again, it made Yuuki shocked and frightened.

"You did?! But why?! You're no killer!"

"I told you before. I'm just a man who's done more harm than what should've been possible. And I wasn't exaggerating. Before I ever got in SAO, I've learned the hard way that the world has its own evil. My mom's death from being raped and hung out to dry proved that. Since then, I've always hated to be anywhere near people other than my father and anyone else he knew. When I found out what SAO really was... I thought it was destiny. When I found Laughing Coffin, I learned many techniques to kill than I ever thought was possible. For about a year, I kept the pace, until one day. One day, I was asked to terminate a suspect target. I was ready to make the kill, but before I could fire, the mother's children came running to her, trying to save her. At that moment, I realized that by doing what I've done for the past year, I've been putting more and more children through what I've gone through. That same night, I abandoned Laughing Coffin, for good. But I knew better... that they'd try to take me out of the picture. Before they could, I met up with Kirito one day and gave him the location of our hideout for the Knights of the Blood Oath to capture them. Along with a few casualties, they were all captured, but a two years later since then, it didn't matter. Two of the remaining members, Kyoji and Red-Eyed XaXa, donned this Death Gun scam at GGO, killing their intended targets to show real power. But Kirito stopped them again. But for the third time, I found out the hard way that they won't leave without blood. Last night, I got a call from its leader, asking me to join the winning team. Obviously, I told him no. But even then, he won't leave me alone."

Hearing the explanation, Yuuki grew understanding of this and felt bad for him.

"So, that's the reason you're so angry all the time?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I meant aggressive. You're acting this way because you're scared?"

"Yeah. To death, even."

Yuuki widened her eyes out of shock at what Korai had to go through and held her head down. Korai thought he knew why as he began to speak in a monotonous voice.

"Look, you should just forget you ever saw me. It's what's best."

As Korai walked forward, however, Yuuki shed tears and ran to him before she grabbed his hand.

"No! I don't wanna forget!"

Then, blue fire danced around the floor as Korai turned to Yuuki.

"You were willing to help us out; you should at least let us help you!"

"I'm way past help, Yuuki. In case you forgot, I've got blood on my hands."

"So? You've washed them, too. And I don't mean it literally. You realized you were doing something wrong and you made up for it, didn't you?"

Korai gasped at how she treated this so lightly. How could she treat the deaths of so many people at his hands so lightly?

"You got a raw deal, we get it. But in spite of all that, you made an effort to get to know us and help us. You gave us a chance to do the same for telling us what you did. Besides, none of that stuff tells you who you are. Your heart does."

Korai blanched at her words, feeling her positiveness rub off on her.

"Listen to your heart, and you'll have your answer."

Then, Korai smiled at this before nodding.

"Thank you, Yuuki."

Then, the blue fire revealed the Gleam Eyes as it readied its sword and roared as Yuuki giggled.

"Here comes the boss, guys. Let's mess him up!"

"Right!"

Then, the Gleam Eyes roared as it drew its sword and slammed it onto the ground, creating a shockwave that Tecchi was forced to block before Yuuki and Nori moved in and both attacked him, only to catch its attention and prepare to strike as Korai's aura blade turned into an orb in his hand and he fired it at the Gleam Eyes, distracting it whilst damaging it and pushing it back. Then, the Gleam Eyes flared its eyes at the guild before he used his sword to slice the ground in front of them, trapping them in a cascade of dust. As a result, their health bars reached 50%. Korai, Siune, and Sachi noticed this before they cast a spell to regenerate their health as Yuuki giggled afterwards. Tecchi and Jun them had trouble holding its sword at bay as Yuuki moved in and made a big gash on the creature, who'd now become irritated and flared its red eyes before tripping Yuuki with the tip of his blade, catching Korai's worry.

"Yuuki!"

Then, as the Gleam Eyes prepared to kill, Korai fired another orb at it to keep it away from her. Then, he moved in and grabbed Yuuki in his arms. The surprised Yuuki looked up to Korai, who blushed before he propped her back up.

"The enemy's getting weaker! Don't let up on him!"

"Right!"

Then, Yuuki moved in to attack the Gleam Eyes, who retaliated with a shockwave attack, forcing her to sidestep away. In the process, he'd gotten Talken's spear, which then flicked its chest, causing it to clutch onto it desperately. Then, Korai remembered what Tecchi said earlier.

" _That boss sure knows how to defend itself. You think that's a random move, using his sword to block?"_

"That's it! Siune, Sachi, I've got a plan, and I need your help. You think you can heal everyone for 30 seconds?"

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem."

"We have enough reserves to cover everyone."

"Thanks."

Then, Korai prepared an orb and fired it at the chest, causing it to cover its chest in vain again before he turned to Sachi and Siune.

"I knew it. That move wasn't random after all. It's been protecting its weak spot this whole time. Right to the heart of the matter, so to speak."

"So we just hit the heart and we can defeat it?"

"Maybe, but that's gonna be difficult. We can't use wings in this dungeon and we can't reach it even if we jumped."

"Then we'll just use our sword skills and keep an eye out for counter moves."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go up front and tell them the plan. Until then, try to heal us as much as you can."

Then, Korai passed two potions to Sachi and Siune.

"Don't worry. I'm on it."

Then, Korai called out to Yuuki as he ran to her.

"Yuuki!"

"Korai! What's going on?"

"I've got some good news. We know how to beat it. If you hit it dead center, right at the heart, the boss is toast."

"You sure?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, you know."

Then, the Gleam Eyes retaliated, forcing Korai and Yuuki back.

"It's high, man. I don't think I can reach it, even if I jumped!"

"We could if we had the right springboard, though."

"We?"

Korai then put on a grin.

"Let's use our tag team attack on this one."

Yuuki smiled at his idea before the two of them ran over to Tecchi with Korai shouting to him.

"Tecchi! When he swings that sword again, take a knee! Maybe two!"

Tecchi heard this and nodded as Nori and Talken held the sword at bay. Then, Yuuki and Korai got ready as he spoke to her.

"This time it's for keeps! Let's make it count, Yuuki!"

"Leave it to me, babe!"

Then, Korai's face turned dark beet red.

"B-Babe?"

Then, the Gleam Eyes roared before swinging the sword and being blocked by Tecchi before Yuuki and Korai jumped up from his shoulders and got their blades ready as they shouted and left an X shape on it. Then, they performed another X on it, illuminating it brightly as it groaned in pain and attempted to retaliate with its sword. However, Yuuki and Korai managed to dodge it and go in for the final blow as they both shouted at the top of their lungs and pierced its heart, destroying it. Then, the blue flames disappeared as the raid clearance rewards appeared in front of him.

"It's over."

Then, Yuuki ran over to him in a happy fit.

"Did you see that?!"

Just as she lunged onto him, Korai grabbed and twirled her around before she looked up to him.

"We did it! We did it, we did it! We beat him, Korai!"

"Yep. We sure did."

Then, Yuuki rested her head against his chest before the door opened, revealing the other guild walking in to see that the boss was already gone.

"Oh my gosh."

Then, Yuuki flashed her victory sign with two fingers held up as Korai did a fist bump with the both of them smiling, the former with her mouth open. Then, the Sleeping Knights did their victory sign, too. The Guild Leader tensed in anger.

"You... you... you've gotta be kidding me!"

Then, Korai shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it was bound to happen one day. Get used to it."

* * *

Later, the Sleeping Knights went to the save point and congratulated each other as Korai felt a bit saddened to leave them, especially with how they still let him help after what he told them.

"Yeah!"

"Great job, everyone. Honestly, I'm gonna miss you guys."

Then, Siune spoke to him.

"Oh, it's not over yet."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"There's one last thing to do. You know, a party?"

Then he remembered what they'd do to celebrate after their win.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Let's make it the best it can be. Just as long as you get Apple Cider. I don't do well with alcohol. Just doesn't agree with me."

"Sweet. We've got enough to party in style, right? Where are we gonna have it? Hey, we should go to some big city and buy out a restaurant for the night."

"Actually... I've got a better idea. My friend Kirito and Asuna recently purchased a cabin on Floor 22. It's a little small, but cozy enough. If they're cool with it, maybe we can have it there."

"Really?!"

"Of course!"

Then, Korai noticed Yuuki's face frowning as a blush came over her.

"Uh, Yuuki? What's up?"

"Um, please forgive us, Korai. We really appreciate your offer to host the party. It's just that—"

Suddenly, Yuuki took Siune's hand and spoke softly enough for only her to hear.

"Please. I just... I really want to be with him."

Siune understood as she brushed Yuuki's hair softly before she lifted her head up slightly with her tears beginning to escape before Siune spoke to Korai.

"Oh, never mind. It's nothing. We'd be honored to have a victory party at your friends' home, Korai."

Korai then looked toward Yuuki who kept her mouth hidden in an attempt to hide her blush as Nori spoke.

"That settles it. Guys, we're headed over to the Longbard central market. We've got some shopping to do."

* * *

Later, Korai sent a message to Asuna and Kirito, asking if he and his guild could use their cabin for the day. They have it done thought before they accepted, making Korai's heart practically skip a beat. That same day, he and his guild went in the cabin as he showed them around, impressing Yuuki.

"Wow. This place is so cool, Korai."

"Well, you should really say that to Asuna. I don't own the place."

Then, she noticed a feast set up there.

"Wait. There's already food and drinks out."

Korai noticed that, too, to his surprise.

"Huh? That's weird. I didn't ask them to do that."

As the group chattered, Korai also noticed a letter from Kirito telling him to enjoy their date, making Korai blush madly as he mentally cursed Kirito.

" _Aw, come on! How'd you even know?!"_

Then, Yuuki spoke to him.

"Uh, Kodai? What's up?"

Korai laughed nervously before speaking.

"Never mind that! Let's enjoy the party!"

Later, Jun and Tecchi were feasting on chicken as Nori and Talken were trying Korai's choice of drink.

"You're not scared of a little appy cidey, are ya?"

"No. I just want to pace myself."

Meanwhile, Korai and Sachi were talking with Yuuki and Siune about their previous games.

"Okay, so the worst MMO I've ever played was... this one from the U.S. called "InsectSite."

"Yeah, that one's bad."

Korai and Sachi grew confused as the latter spoke first.

"Hey, I've played it before. What's wrong with that?"

"Bugs everywhere! If you were just the monsters, no problem, but you've got to play as a bug!"

This made Korai five an embarrassed look before he spoke.

"Now that you mention it, when I played it, I was a butterfly and everyone wouldn't stop making fun of me for a week after that."

"Well, at least you were something pretty! I had to play as a bipedal ant, so I guess I didn't have it too bad. But you should've seen her!"

This made Siune panic as she tried to stop her.

"No! Please, don't say anything!"

"She was a giant caterpillar! Spittin' silk like 'whoo!'"

Then, Yuuki, Sachi, and Korai laughed as Siune grew embarrassed before he spoke to the Imp.

"Wow, you sure had a lot of adventures together."

"How about you? I mean, you come off like you've been playing VRMMO'S forever."

"Well, not forever. But I play this one a lot. I can't even tell you how many times I've created tricks with my magic."

"Like that aura blade thing?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, either. One time I tried to turn it into a scythe, it blew me across the island to the edge where I'd have fallen off if I didn't have wings."

"Worth it. You know, when you said this place was cozy, you weren't kidding. It's got this really cool old-timey vibe."

Korai smiled at her before Sachi and he spoke.

"Yeah, I agree. It's so peaceful I could sit here all day."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. When I work, people usually keep on pestering me to 'get with the times.' But, honestly, what's so cool about the future if you just ignore the past that helped make it happen?"

Then, Siune gasped before Sachi, Korai and Yuuki grew confused with him speaking to her.

"What's wrong, Siune?"

"I'm so sorry, but I just remembered. When we asked you to help, we said we'd give you whatever the boss dropped in return. Most of it was money, though, and we spent a lot of it on food and drink for our party."

Then, everyone else stood frozen, too before Talken and Yuuki felt bad about it.

"What have we done?"

"Crap. Now we don't have anything to give you."

Korai didn't think it to be bad news as he spoke.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'd have used the money to buy food and drink myself, too."

"For real?"

"Yeah, but honestly, Nori beat me to it. Way to think ahead."

Then, everyone snapped out of their frozen state as they laughed. Then, Korai remembered exactly what Siune said.

"Hold on. You said most of it was money. What else was there?"

"Just a sword. The Daylight Blade."

Then, Siune opened the window to reveal a sword similar to Excalibur except the color was silver and the hilt was bronze and had a jewel with a green cat-slit eye inside and offered to give it to Korai, who looked at the info and accepted it before he smiled.

"See? There's nothing to worry about after all."

Then, he turned to Yuuki, the only one of the guild to make an effort to go to him even after such a stunning shocker, and encouraging the others to do the same.

"Yuuki, listen. I'm personally kinda sad that our quest is over already. I want to get to know you more and spend more time with you."

Then, Yuuki blushed as she asked him.

"You... you do?"

"Yeah. What I wanted to ask you was... can I join the Sleeping Knights?"

The guild grew surprised by his request as Yuuki smiled before remembering something about her. In truth, she was so conflicted.

"Korai. I wish you could, but... it's like... this is a temporary thing for us. And, like, come spring, we'll be splitting up from this world. And after that, I doubt any of us would be hanging around anymore."

Then, he remembered what they were talking about before he recounted what Yuuki told him.

"Oh, right. Well, so what? You all got a raw deal, I get it. But, in spite of all that, you made an effort to get to know me. You gave me a chance to do the same. Besides, whatever's going on with you doesn't tell you who you are. Your heart does."

Yuuki blanched at her own words spoken toward her.

"That sound familiar?"

Yuuki smiled as she blushed.

"Yeah. I wonder who told you that."

"Well, I can tell you that she's the most positive, the most beautiful, and the most determined person I've ever met. That's for sure."

As Yuuki giggled at this, she finally agreed.

"Okay, you win. You can join us."

Then, Korai did a fist pump as he had an idea.

"Okay. What do you say we check out that monument at the Black Iron Palace? It must've updated by now."

This made Jun, Talken, and Tecchi excited, remembering their goal as they spoke up.

"Yeah, guys! Let's go! You know what we should do? We should take our picture with it!"

"Good idea."

"Best one yet!"

* * *

Later, at the Black Iron Palace, the Sleeping Knights stood in front of the monument, seeing their names on it as Yuuki and Korai held each other's hands.

"Look. Up there."

"Yeah, I see it. Looks like you're number one. And then there's me. Lucky number seven."

This made Yuuki shed a small tear and make her voice shake as she tried to stop herself from being too emotional as Korai held her close.

"There we are. We got our names on it."

"If this doesn't put you guys on a high note, I don't know what will."

The two embraced each other for a moment before Jun spoke.

"Hey, guys! Let's take that picture!"

Then, Kodai tapped her shoulder.

"Remember to smile."

Yuuki grew confused before she agreed as Jun got the camera ready and everyone got in their places. After the photo was taken, Korai and Yuuki looked at the monument.

"You've really done it, Yuuki. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah. I finally did, huh, babe?"

Then, Korai grinned at this.

"There you go again, Yuuki."

"What?"

"You just called me babe, that's what. And back in the boss room, too."

Yuuki covered her mouth in embarrassment before Korai spoke.

"It's fine, really. I kinda like it."

Then, she noticed her face flushing beet red as she acted bashful.

"Yuuki? What's up?"

"This is so embarrassing..."

Then, Yuuki scrolled the menu down and aimed to log out in an attempt to stop herself from blushing any further.

"Wait. What are you...?"

"I have to go! I'll see you later tomorrow, yeah?"

Then, Yuuki disappeared from sight without a trace as Korai smiled back with a small blush.

"Sure thing, Yuuki."


	5. The End of the Journey

**Chapter 4:** "The End of the Journey"

Inside the tavern at ALO, Korai sat by the fireplace as he contemplated Yuuki's signing out. The look on her face was bashful as she left. Korai couldn't understand why.

"I don't get it. What's so embarrassing?"

Then, Siune walked toward him.

"Kodai."

Korai heard her voice and turned to her in an instant, trying to figure out why Yuuki left.

"Siune. Do you know where Yuuki went? It's been 3 days since she logged out, and her connection's offline."

"It's not just you. We haven't been able to contact her either. You don't think Laughing Coffin might have something to do with this?"

"Believe me, that's the worst-case scenario I'm trying not to think about. What I'm trying to figure out is one best-case scenario. But I'm stuck."

Siune smiled at him, having an idea of her own.

"I have one. Remember when you volunteered to host and I tried to talk you out of it? Yuuki stopped me back then and told me that she wanted to be with you."

Korai grew surprised to hear that Yuuki would actually say that.

"She said that to you? For real?"

"Of course. And when she took off, you said she looked so embarrassed, right? That's because she had no idea what to say. My guess is she's spent this time trying to figure out what to say to you. Maybe you should do the same."

With that, Siune walked out of the room as Korai smiled in relief.

"Maybe I will. But not until I figure out how we know each other."

Later, in the real world, Korai put his hand on his chin as he sat at his desk.

" _Okay. So, Yuuki took off looking so embarrassed, saying she'd be back the next day. But it's been three times that now. On top of that, the others had no luck finding her. Hopefully, Laughing Coffin didn't find her. But then again, how could they? If she's disconnected, they won't be able to track her. And yet... if they could somehow get the info on where she goes, it'll be all over for her. So it's settled. I'm gonna try and find her myself, burn the information, and then figure out how we know each other. And I think I know where to start.."_

Then, Kodai pushed a button on his desk, causing a voice to speak from it.

"What is it, sir?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a question for you?"

"If it's about why your father made SAO, I'm not going to lift a finger for it anymore."

"Actually, it's not that. It's just... Do we have any files on Yuuki Konno?"

The Secretary grew curious that he'd speak of her. She assumed he'd focus too much on his search to even care about files on her.

"Uh, I'll see. Why?"

"Well, I met her a few days ago and haven't heard from her since. And for some reason, I feel like... like I knew her. When you find that file, can you bring it to me?"

"Sure thing."

Later, after anxious waiting, the Secretary arrived with a file labeled Y-180.

"This is the only file on Yuuki Konno that we have, sir."

Then, Korai opened it up and saw himself a bit shorter and standing next to a young girl with brown hair and silver eyes in a hospital bed, the both of them smiling. Above the photo were the words "Day 1 of Medicuboid Test."

"Medicuboid? What is that?"

"Your father's created it to help patients who are ill. Yuuki was the first test subject. She had a disease called AIDS, if you remember. Sadly, so far, nothing's changed from back then."

"Nothing?"

"I'm afraid so."

Then, Korai held his head down before he spoke.

"Okay. You can leave."

"Yes, sir."

As she walked out, however, Korai spoke up again.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Listen. I hope you can forgive me for the way I've been acting. I was making you take blows that weren't even meant for you to begin with. I put you through heck. No... worse than that. I took you for granted. You took me in when my parents died, and raised me. You did all you could to help me. And all I did was just spit in your face time and time again. I guess... I just want you to know that... I'm sorry."

This utterly stunted the secretary as she put her hand over her mouth. Never in a long time had she ever heard those words from him. Not since his mother had gone... As you can imagine, she was... broken. After all that he put her through, and what he had her do... he's apologizing to her. That was her one dream since taking him in. And she accepted that with a sad smile and tears of joy all over her face.

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear from you, Mr. Kayaba."

"Please. Call me Korai. And I'll call you... uh... what was your name again?"

"It's uh... Kiko."

"Huh. Kiko. I like that name."

With that, Kiko smiled at him as she wiped her tears away before he spoke.

"You can take the rest of the day off, Kiko. I've put you through enough."

"Oh. Okay... thank you. And, Korai. About Yuuki..."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. See you tomorrow."

As Kiko nodded and walked away, having her dream fulfilled, Korai got a flashback of his time with Yuuki.

* * *

 _In the hospital room, Kodai was holding his father's hand as a doctor spoke to him in nervousness. After all, he was a popular man._

" _Mr. Kayaba, what brings you here, sir?"_

" _Believe it it not, Kurahashi, I came here to help you. You said you have a patient in here that needs urgent help?"_

" _Yeah. She's right over there."_

 _The doctor pointed to a little girl on a hospital bed, barely breathing. The younger Korai grew saddened to see her like this and had an unpleasant theory._

" _Who did this to her?"_

" _Actually, son, it's not who, but what. She's currently infected with AIDS. Acquired Immunity Deficiency System. It's making her sick."_

 _Korai placed his hand on the glass before he turned to him._

" _Can I talk with her, dad?"_

 _Akihiko didn't think it wise, but it's also in its early stages, so he only nodded, but with a warning._

" _As long as you keep your distance."_

 _Korai smiled before he walked in the door and walked closer to her. Then, he tried to speak to her._

" _Uh, hi?"_

 _Then, the little girl moaned as she opened her eyes to see him._

" _Hi. Who are you?"_

" _My name's Korai. Korai Kayaba."_

 _Yuuki smiled before she replied back._

" _My name's Yuuki. Yuuki Konno."_

" _How are you today?"_

 _Then, they noticed that they'd both said the exact same thing before they laughed and they each started to hold hands, making Yuuki realize her mistake before she removed her hand quickly in a frightened state, confusing Korai as he spoke._

" _Huh? What's wrong?"_

" _I... I'm not allowed to touch other people... or they'll die, too."_

 _Seeing the sadness on her face, Korai wanted to make her feel better as he made his move. After all, without his mother, what was the point of going on? As he placed his hand on hers, Yuuki looked at him in awe as he spoke._

" _Then we'll die together. For some reason, I don't want to live in a world where I have to see you so sad anymore."_

 _This made Yuuki look at Korai in a touched state as she made a sad smile before she spoke._

" _Thank you..."_

* * *

In the present time, Korai looked at the picture his father took of him and Yuuki after using the security footage to look back at what exactly happened and noticed that there were no signs of AIDS having any effect, supposedly.

"This picture was taken the day we first met. Dad seemed to think it was such a big enough deal to keep that picture of us. I wonder... Does she remember me now?"

Then, he turned the page and saw a copy of her medical records there. By normal standards, it must've been illegal, but seeing as he was somewhat in charge of her care, it was necessary. Then, he noticed the address and put on a big smile.

"Bingo. Now to take care of one last thing."

With that, Korai got out a match and lit the files, burning them into ash before he sighed as he threw them in the ashtray.

"Good luck finding her now, PoH..."

* * *

Later, Korai went out to the Yokohama North General Hospital and went inside to speak to the receptionist.

"Excuse me."

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm here to look for a patient. She's about 15 years old by now and her name is Yuuki Konno. And I heard she's on a Medicuboid. My father created one for her."

Then, another older receptionist overheard this and spoke to him.

"Pardon me, sir. What's your name?"

"You mean you don't know? It's Kodai Kayaba."

The older receptionist widened her eyes in response before she spoke.

"You're the one she's always been talking about. Please take a seat. I'll get someone here right away."

Korai nodded to her as she walked away.

"Sure."

* * *

Later, Korai was sitting at the table and looking at his watch. It showed that about five minutes had passed.

"Only five minutes since then."

Then, he heard footsteps and saw a familiar face walking toward him. It was the doctor who looked after Yuuki: Dr. Kurahashi.

"Hi, there. Long time, no see. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Nah, it's alright. It's only been, what? Like, five minutes?"

"That's good. You've grown quite sharp since I last saw you here."

"Well, thanks."

Then, they spoke in the doctor's room.

"You know, I'm surprised you even found us."

"That so? How come?"

"We keep a low profile, especially with this Laughing Coffin out and about. That said, Yuuki warned me that someone named Korai might pay me a visit at some point."

"Well, then, she must be psychic."

"She also said she didn't tell you where she was. So I said, 'don't worry about it. He's not gonna find you here.' When the reception told me you were in the lobby, I was shocked."

"Listen, Doctor. Did she tell you anything else about me or how we met?"

"I'll say she has. You're pretty much the only person she talks about. Although, it seems whenever Yuuki does mention you, she blushes like crazy."

Korai could relate to that, having done so a number of times himself.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common. Every time I think about her, my face turns red like a chameleon."

"She's always been a brave girl and never felt sorry for herself. She wants to see you, but she can't think of what to say to you. She spent all that time racking her mind on it, day and night."

That caught Korai's attention as he widened his eyes. To think that she could spend so much time just thinking about what to say.

"She's that speechless? I had no idea."

"Well, it's better than what she went through herself. It's not a pleasant story. You're going to wish this conversation would end right there."

Korai only glared at him with determination.

"It can't be worse than the nightmare I went through. So try me."

* * *

Then, Korai walked in the patient's room with Kurahashi as he spoke with her.

"Yuuki was born in May of 2011. But there were complications. And the doctors decided to give his mother a seed search. The mother was given a transfusion during the procedure. But unfortunately, the blood was contaminated with a virus.

Korai figured that part out from memory.

"From what I remember, she's got something called AIDS, right? Acquired Immunity Deficiency Syndrome? By that HIV virus?"

"Yes. They didn't find out about it until September. When her mother was having tests run for an infection she got. But by that time, the whole family had been infected."

"Yeah, I already know that part. What I really want to know is how she's coping with all this."

Then, they stopped in a room that showed a sign saying "Special Measuring Equipment Room #1". Kurahashi opened the door using his I.D. Card and walked in.

"This way."

Then, he walked in as Kurahashi gave him a warning.

"We have to keep the room on the other side of the glass hermetically sealed, so this is as close as you can get."

Then, Korai got out the picture that was previously in the file and showed it to Kurahashi.

"Hmm. I got closer than that last time, and I'm still okay. That's how I have her picture."

Kurahashi grew stunned before Korai noticed and grew puzzled.

"What?"

"Uh, it's nothing."

Then, the black landscape changed to that of a girl with a machine hovering above her and shielding her eyes, catching him by surprise. Instinctively, he ran toward the glass and placed his hands on them.

"Yuuki..."

"In her family's case, the virus was difficult to treat. It's a drug-resistant strain. When her mother found out, she got so upset about her children's fate. She actually considered killing the whole family along with herself."

That immediately reminded him of when other people committed suicide the first day SAO was released.

" _Just like all those players did..."_

"But then, she changed her mind and decided to fight the disease instead."

"She fought it? For their sake?"

"Yes. Soon after they were diagnosed, Yuuki was put on a multi-drug course for therapy. But it's hard for a child to have to take so many different medications and keep taking them. The side effects are one thing. The other, being shunned by people who don't understand her condition. So, you can imagine her surprise when you came along and talked with her. But still, Yuuki was a trooper. She believed she and her family will get better eventually. However, when she was in the fourth grade, her immune system suddenly collapsed. And then, she was brought to this hospital and that's when she was diagnosed with AIDS."

Korai gasped at hearing this.

"But like I said, she's a trooper. She never once lost her optimism."

Korai smiled at how brave she must have been as well as how Kirito described his father in his last moments.

" _Well, that's Yuuki for you. No matter how bad things got, she never flinched. Just like my father..."_

Then, Korai worked out what the Medicuboid was for as Yuuki watched from within the machine.

"So, this thing was supposed to help her while in full dive, but they didn't trust it, because they didn't know the side effects and the trial run stalled. So, if that's true, how did Yuuki end up being here?"

"When I found out, I thought about Yuuki's situation and I contacted her parents. If she were the test subject, she'd be moved to the Medicuboid sterile room. She'd run less of a risk of getting an infection. I told them it was a great opportunity. At least that's what I thought. But honestly, I don't know if I was right to suggest it. Goodness knows what it was like for Yuuki and her parents, thinking about whether or not to accept. But I think the lure of the unknown, the virtual world, was the deciding factor for Yuuki. So that brave little girl agreed to be a test subject and they moved her in."

" _Just like I agreed to be a part of Laughing Coffin before I realized I made a mistake."_

"She's lived inside the Medicuboid ever since."

Then, as Yuuki buried her head in shame, Korai took a deep breath before he smiled.

"Looks like I won the bet."

"Huh?"

Then, Yuuki looked up to him and watched him as Korai spoke.

"I told you it's no worse than my own nightmare, because her nightmare is the exact same thing. Her mother wanting to kill herself and her family paralleled with all of the other players on the first day. Her unending optimism paralleled my father, who never flinched even when he's defeated. And to top it off, Yuuki herself paralleled me when we both agreed to things that didn't show much promise as advertised later on. I guess... we're more alike than we thought. That must be why... why she's stayed by my side. The only difference is, Yuuki's nightmare is still going on. And I wanna do all that I can to end it... with her standing by me."

Yuuki gasped at those words and whispered his name with her hands over her mouth.

"Korai..."

Korai then looked at the doctor for a possible solution.

"Any ideas on how to do that?"

Kurahashi only hung his head.

"Well, there's one, but I'm afraid it's out of reach. There were special people who were immune to HIV infections. But they're so rare, we may not have enough time to find them and test their blood sample before Spring. And even if we do, there's no guarantee that the blood type will match."

Then, Korai smirked before he spoke.

"Actually, that won't be a problem. You remember from that picture not too long ago how close I was to Yuuki and that I stayed the same?"

Then, Kurahashi remembered how surprised he was upon being shown the photo.

"Uh, yes, actually. I was surprised when you showed me that, considering I had no idea. What are you trying to say?"

"Exactly what I'm suggesting. I'm immune to AIDS, doc."

Yuuki gasped on hearing this, growing more surprised by the minute.

"You are? Seriously?"

"And there's more. When I looked at my father's medical records about her, I noticed her positive was the same as mine: A Positive."

As Kurahashi began to grin, he began to get excited.

"This is the best news I've ever heard!"

"See? If you're determined like I am, there's always a way. Am I right, Yuuki?"

Yuuki gasped at hearing his own voice calling to her.

"Wait. You knew I could hear you?"

"And see you. But if it makes you feel any better, when you left, I didn't know you felt that way about me. Some detective I am."

Yuuki giggled at this before she asked her doctor a favor.

"Hey, doc? Would it be okay if Kodai used the room next door?"

"Sure, why not? I keep an amusphere in there so I could visit her. Go ahead, it's all yours."

Korai smiled at him, happy he won't have to go through the trouble of running back to his building.

"Kurahashi, you sly fox."

Then, Korai ran to the room as she spoke.

"The ALO app's on the startup menu. After you log in, come meet me at the place where we first met, okay?"

"You got it."

* * *

Then, Korai flew to Floor 22 and landed on the island with a big tree before he shouted.

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Yuuki, where are you?!"

Then, as the sun rose, he turned to see her standing in the grass and walked briskly towards her, trying to act cool.

"Hey."

"I knew it. I don't know how you did it, but I knew you'd find me in the real world, somehow. I was so careful I didn't say nothin'. Thought I had you fooled. It didn't work. You found me anyway. And I still couldn't figure out what to say. I must be turning psychic, 'cause my predictions never come true."

"Hey, I thought the exact same thing."

Yuuki giggled a bit before she continued.

"But I'm happy. Really."

Kodai smiled before he walked toward her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Good. Because I was looking for some collateral from when you called me 'babe'."

Yuuki was caught off guard as he pressed his lips against her before she embraced it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, after they stopped to breathe air, Yuuki spoke to him.

"You know, I had a sister once. Her name was Aiko. Just a few minutes older than me. I'm usually the positive type, so she'd just sit there and smile at me."

"Did she play VRMMO'S with you, too?"

"Yep. In fact, she was the first leader the Sleeping Knights ever had. And if you thought I was strong, man, you should've seen her. I met Siune and the others at a hospice called Serene Garden. Back then, there were nine of us. But my sis, and Clovis, and Merida, well... they're all gone. But that's not all. A little while ago, two of us got the news from our doctors. They gave us three months."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two days after Christmas last year. That's when the request for strong players popped up on notifications. And you can already guess why we wanted to take out the boss first, right?"

"Yeah. I did figure that one out on my own, didn't I? By the way, I meant what I said about helping you. You must've heard everything back there with your doctor."

"Yeah. But... do you really think it'll work?"

"It has to. And still... in case this goes south, I want you to know..."

Then, Kodai began to tear up, shaken by the thought of losing Yuuki.

"I'm glad to have met you, all of you. And I'm very happy... to have been with you on your last quest. Even after everything, I'm glad you accept me for who I am. You're maybe the only person who ever has..."

Then, it was Yuuki's turn to do so as her arms wrapped tighter around him.

"Yeah. I'm glad... I glad I met you, too. Thank Heaven that I came here and got to meet ya. You saying that makes it worth it. More than worth it. That's enough for me. I'm good."

That grabbed Korai's notice as he pulled back slightly to see her face.

"What do you mean? There's nothing else you wanted to do?"

"For the last 3 years, we got to go in tons of adventures in other worlds. But I want my very last memory to be the one I got to go on with you, Korai."

"I understand. But... isn't there anything that pops in your head, like in real life, some kind of bucket list?"

Then, Yuuki put some thought into it before answering.

"I don't know. I guess, maybe go to school again? Just to start it off?"

Such a request made Korai confused. Why would anyone want to go to school?

"Back to school? Seriously?"

"Naw, forget it. Just kidding. I'm happy you want to help, but don't sweat it. It's cool. I had an awesome life. Really."

Then, Korai had an idea as he smiled.

"Maybe you might..."

"Wait, what?"

"I think I know a guy who can help you. I promise you won't regret it."


	6. The Dream Begins

**Chapter 5:** "The Dream Begins"

The next day, Korai turned to Kirito for help on her ability to go to school. He told him and Asuna about Yuuki's situation and they felt sorry for her. But when he told them there's a chance she could be cured, they grew hopeful that it could work. When they were told about Yuuki wanting to go to school again, Kirito thought of a way to help. The only option that could be done was to connect her to a sort of camera strap-on to the shoulder. Korai would've attended, but he's got enough on his plate for work already. So, Asuna was kind enough to volunteer to be with her as her guide. When he's finished, he can take over from there.

"No. See, the way it's set now, the gyro's too sensitive. If you want to prioritize the visual tracking, you gotta give yourself a little more room in these parameters."

"Okay, but won't it lag like crazy if she makes any sudden moves?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust that the learning program and the optimizer can deal with it."

Kodai groaned in anticipation as he noticed that his clock was getting close for him to be late.

"Can you guys hurry? I've got work to do."

"Sorry. Let's just save this as the default setting and see if it works. Hey, uh, Yuuki, you hear okay?"

"Yep! I hear ya loud and clear!"

"Good. Well, I'm firing up the lens now so it might get bright. Let me know when you can see perfect and I'll lock that setting in."

"Fire away!"

Then, Kirito scrolled the mouse down, causing the lens to slowly close before Yuuki spoke up.

"Hold it."

Then, Kirito disconnected the wires connecting the gyro.

"Okay. You're all ready to go. Last thing. I installed stabilizers, but they're kinda janky. Try not to make any sudden moves, 'Kay?"

Then, Asuna stood up in excitement, causing Yuuki to get shaken up.

"Whoa!"

"Thanks, Kirito!"

Yuuki groaned a little bit, afraid she'd get more sick than she already was.

* * *

Later, Korai went back to work with a smile as big as it could be. In fact, he's the happiest he's ever been. He's breezed through the whole day at work with great efficiency, closing deals, delaying mergers, and proceeding certain ideas as planned. To top it off, he's boosted his relationship with Kiko and made her more than happy to work with him. Then, when sunset came, Korai took off for the school and met up with Asuna for an exchange.

"Hey, Asuna. I hope Yuuki didn't get in too much trouble."

"Oh, no. In fact, she's made a lot of friends. Way more than before, even."

Korai smiled with joy at this.

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope you don't mind if I take the lead."

"Oh, sure."

Then, Asuna took the gyro off and placed it on Korai's shoulder as she spoke.

"You know, I wasn't sure about you at first, but with the effort you put into helping her... I'm glad Yuuki has a friend like you."

Then, Asuna walked herself home as Korai smiled back at her, feeling some sort of relief from her words before he turned to her.

"So, how was school?"

"It was so amazing! I even read to the whole class. They thought it was beautiful."

"I'll bet they did. So, what's next on your list?"

"Hmm. Well, go left."

* * *

Then, Korai walked wherever Yuuki told him to go as the night drew close to its rise.

"So, Tsukimidai is around here?"

"Yeah. Next corner, there's a white house. Can you stop there?"

Per Yuuki's request, Korai stopped in front of the white house and saw a table and a few chairs by the house.

"I get it. That's your old house, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm. I never thought I'd get the chance to see it again. Thanks for bringing me out here, and for everything."

"No, Yuuki. I'm the one that should be thanking you."

"Hmm?"

"After my time with Laughing Coffin, I didn't have much faith in myself, let alone in the world getting any better. I thought it was best to disappear just to wake myself up."

"Korai..."

"But then came you. You're the wake up call that I needed. You helped me see that life is full of surprises, good and bad. And sometimes you're likely to get a hard knock. But even when it's pointless, even when it hurts, you keep moving forward. Because when you do, you're already a little stronger than yesterday. And who knows? Maybe one day, I'll be just as strong as you."

"Me? I'm not strong. No way."

"Aw, come on, don't be so modest. You heard what I said at the hospital. That's the truth."

"Yeah, I don't know. When I was living in the real world, or you know what I mean, most of the time, I was faking it."

Korai was caught slightly off guard, but half expected that.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's like... I thought I had to act cheerful, because I didn't want to make my mom and dad feel sad for me."

Korai sighed reverently before speaking.

"I know what that's like, believe you me."

"But you wanna know what I think in the end? So what if I'm just acting? If I get to spend more time smilin', even if it's fake, what's the big deal, am I right? I mean, don't get me wrong. I really believe you can pull this off, but it's not like I've got a whole lot of time left. And it'd be a shame to waste whatever I do got by moping around all the time. So now I say exactly what I feel to everyone. And if they got a problem with that, who cares? At least, I spoke my mind. And maybe even got a little closer to them."

"Well, you've certainly gotten closer to me. Just not in the way you thought. That's the whole reason you and I are with each other tonight."

"And speaking of that, there's one more thing I'd like to cross off my list."

"What's that?"

"Well, recently, I just saw a Sexual Education video with Asuna. I didn't think for a second that babies would be born there."

Korai began to blush, afraid of what she'd ask.

"So... what?"

"Well... I want to try that with you."

Korai instantly panicked as he shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh, but not in real life, obviously. Because I'm still in the Medicuboid and all."

Then, Korai drew a big breath of relief, although his blush still remained.

"Phew! Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

Yuuki giggled at Korai's brief panic.

"I wasn't even trying. But still, in all seriousness, I really want to be a mother."

Then, Korai drew a sigh before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, but I don't think that's possible in virtual life."

"Um, actually... I know one game that does the trick. It's called 'Lover's Embrace.'"

This earned Korai's raised eyebrow as he remembered the name of it.

"Huh? That dating game that makes it look all too real?"

"Yeah. Before I met you, I only rated it as the second worst game I've ever played. But now... I think it'll help me with my bucket list."

Then, Korai smiled as he held the gyro close to him.

"Alright. Maybe we'll try that."

"Great! Although, you'll kind of have to set up the account. I've been there."

"Alright. Thanks for the heads-up. I'll log in at home since it's closer."

"Cool beans."

* * *

Later, Korai got to his home and was met with Kiko as she smiled at him.

"Hello, Korai. You seem so happy. What's going on?"

"Well, let's just say I've got myself a date. And it kinda needs the Nerve Gear to do this."

This made Kiko smile at him as she spoke.

"Of course. Have fun."

"Thanks."

As Kiko let him in his room, Korai got his nerve gear ready and laid down on the bed.

"Link start."

* * *

Then, Korai got into a menu that took him to the customization screen. There were two choices. One was to customize, and the other was to auto-create based on real life appearances. Obviously, Kodai chose the second option to save the hassle of customizing himself. Then, after selecting the second option, Korai suddenly found himself in a small room with a queen-sized bed in front of him. After looking outside and seeing the street he walked on with Yuuki's a half-hour before, he began to realize something.

"Hold on. Is that... Yuuki's old home?"

"That's right."

Then, he turned to see a woman with short brown hair and silver eyes standing by him. Her outfit was a fancy red dress, its straps on her shoulders.

"Me and my family, we only got to live here for a little over a year. And the weird thing is, I can remember every day so clear."

"Yuuki? Why do you look so... taller?"

"Aw, come on. You can tell me I've gotten older. I know."

"So, in this game, we're adults?"

"Yep. And that means we're gonna do plenty of adult stuff."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what kind of adult stuff?"

Then, Yuuki got up from the bed and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight shine in before she let her dress fall to the floor, making Korai's face turn blood red. Yuuki turned to let her au naturel state be seen as she smiled.

"That answer your question?"

Korai blinked a bit before he snapped out of it, only to take another look, this time, with less embarrassment and more wonder, making Yuuki blush a bit herself.

"You, uh, like what you see?"

"Yeah. You're so beautiful."

Yuuki smiled a little bit before she asked him something.

"Thanks. So, uh, are you gonna undress, too?"

"Oh. Right. You'd probably be embarrassed if I wasn't. Okay."

Then, Korai took off his clothes, letting his manhood stretch free, making Yuuki look on in wonder back.

"Whoa. That's crazy. Not even that video I saw showed me that."

"You like what _you_ see?"

Yuuki nodded to him, almost as if in a trance.

"Yeah. Especially because it belongs to you."

Then, Yuuki walked closer to him with light steps before she held her hand out for him to take it. When he did, she walked him outside onto the patio. He tried to go back in, but Yuuki stopped him.

"Hey, it's alright. Nobody minds if we make out here."

Yuuki proved this as she pointed out to the people outside on other balconies as they were naked as well, some of them even making out as Korai looked on in surprise.

"How do they not mind this? And more importantly, why are they making out in front of us?"

"I know you think they're pervs, but... honestly, they're just like me."

"Like you? How?"

"Well, another secret of mine is that this is my guilty pleasure. Three days after I dashed on ya, I wasn't only trying to find the right words, but... I've also been searching for a game to let the feelings in my body out that my mouth couldn't. I tried doing it in the Medicuboid's system, but Doc didn't feel comfortable with that. Eventually, I had to choose this place, even though it was the second worst game in my book. When I logged in, I felt something... hot bugging my hole. The moment I started scratching it, I couldn't stop. It just felt too amazing. Then, the craziest thing happened. I squirted water out of it like a fountain. Isn't that nuts? But even after that, it just felt really good, even the throbbing. Since then, I've been fingering myself nonstop just screaming your name. I didn't understand what my hole was even for, but I just kept playing with it, because that's all I knew how to do with it until today. When they heard that, you know what they said? They said, 'Testify! Let your heart out, girl!'"

Korai laughed at how she presented those voices before speaking onwards.

"Like I said, they get me. They're just other people who play this game to either make out hard core, let their feelings out, to have babies, or even all of the above. Then, I... I remembered how you were there for me when we first met. Beyond that, no one else ever touched me back at school, platonically or otherwise. And we obviously couldn't do that in real life, since, you know, we're not technically married, and ot's possible that AIDS would get to my kid, too. But here, I figured... that maybe you can touch me here, all day or all night. At least, until I'm cured, if it works. That's when I knew... this place was great for girls like me."

Korai smiled as he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her lips. Then, they swirled their tongues before opening their mouths to show their tongues' dance with each other before they broke away and he laid her down on the ground.

"I'm confused. What's going on?"

"I'm ready to take you."

"Huh? Take me where?"

"I meant, take you as a woman. As my wife even."

Yuuki widened her eyes in joy from hearing this.

"All I want to know is... are you ready for that?"

Yuuki nodded without hesitation, as giddy as a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, Korai. Please, take me... right now. No teasing."

"Fine by me."

Korai, feeling the urge to take her, parted her legs, exposing her region before he inserted his manhood inside her womanhood. As a result, Yuuki moaned in pleasure, feeling the lengthy shaft fill her region's space with its size.

"Ahhhh..."

Then, once it got in all the way, Korai looked to see Yuuki's face with a smile fully open with her eyes rolled to the back of her head and shrunk, her mind swimming in pleasure depsite the pain of the entrance as blood leaked out from her broken wall.

"Oh, wow. This is the most awesome thing I've ever felt. Please tell me you'll throttle me with it. My throbbing's making me so crazy... I want all of you..."

"Not even wanting to milk it, huh? It really is your first time."

Then, Korai moved himself up towards her, causing Yuuki to lay her head further back before Korai moved himself away, making Yuuki move her head back to where it was. Then, as Korai and Yuuki began to pick up in tempo, their noises began to escalate in volume.

"Wow! I've never felt this good before! Please, give your seed to my womb! I need it so bad..."

Then, her logic and reasoning faded away and was replaced by joy and lust as her tongue stuck out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she moved herself to thrust in and out of Korai. As she did so, Yuuki lustfully thrusted farther forward and back, letting her chest rub on his face. All the same, they began to feel their peak.

"Oh, yeah... ohhh... I can feel myself... ahhh... getting closer... you feel that, Korai?"

"Yeah... this may be it..."

Then, they picked up the tempo before they both shouted in pure ecstasy, Yuuki's liquid squirted around his manhood while Korai's liquid squirted inside Yuuki and filled her womb like a balloon as she moaned to the moon. Then, she panted as Yuuki laid on the patio floor and rubbed her belly soon to bear a child.

"Wow... it felt so warm inside me... it was so good."

"Glad you liked it."

As Yuuki reveled in her state, Korai thought of one other detail they forgot.

"Oh, wait. What are we gonna name the baby?"

Yuuki smiled to herself as she spoke.

"I'd name the boy Kirito, after Asuna's boyfriend. He's that one guy I fought at the World Tree."

"Oh, yeah. I remember hearing about that."

"And the girl would be... Aiko, after my sis."

"Really? You came up with the names that fast?"

"Uh-huh. What do you think?"

Korai gave her a light smile before he answered.

"I think they're both great."

She then gave him a smile back just as Yuuki saw a selection of a choice between a child she wanted to have, as did Korai. Yuuki smiled to herself as she knew what child she wanted and tapped on it before her belly suddenly grew bigger and water began leaking out of her region, scaring Yuuki a bit as she began to breathe erratically.

"Uh... what's happening?"

Korai figured it out as he spoke.

"Your water just broke... you're-you're giving birth!"

"Already?! Oh, no... h-how am I gonna look after it? What if it needs to be changed?! What if it's hungry?! I'm in over my head!"

Seeing her becoming stressed, Korai held his hand behind her back as he tried to call her down.

"Calm down, Yuuki. We both wanted this."

"But I didn't think it'd be so soon! I thought it'd be at least 4 months before my belly grows!"

"Listen, Yuuki. Calm down. No one said raising a child would be easy. I'll never leave you, okay? If you need any help... I'll always be there with you."

Korai then held his open hand out for Yuuki to take before she clenched her hand tightly on his, making Korai tense a bit before he grew accustomed to the pain and looked at her taking rapid breaths.

"See? I'm right here. Take a deep breath."

At his request, she took deep breaths as she felt his chest's heartbeat and tried to get in sync with that before he checked with her.

"Feel like you can do it?"

Yuuki looked to him before nodding.

"Yeah... promise me you'll catch her, okay?"

"You got it."

With that, Korai went over to where her region is before he looked at her.

"Okay, now... push!"

At an instant, Yuuki began to push the baby out of her, but as she did, she felt searing pain from its approaching exit as she shed tears. Korai saw this and tried to help her.

"Keep it up, Yuuki. It'll be over soon. It's almost out. Keep pushing."

She then began to breathe erratically as Yuuki pushed harder and felt the pain worsen. Finally, she gave out one last cry as she finally pushed the baby out onto Korai's hands as she took a few breaths to recover before she heard the baby's cries and Korai lifted her up before showing the baby to Yuuki.

"Here it is. The grand prize of your loins."

This made Yuuki give tears of joy as she she smiled before she held her arms out and held the baby before she spoke.

"Hi, Aiko. It's your mommy and daddy."

* * *

After a half-hour of cuddling Aiko, the parents set up a crib for Aiko to sleep in before they laid under the blanket as Yuuki spoke to him.

"Korai, thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For helping me know what it's like to be a mother. And for helping me figure out what mine was trying to tell me. Back when we lived here, I remember we'd go to Church to pray and stuff. And Mom always used to say this to me and my sis. God would never put us through all this suffering if he didn't think we could bear it. It didn't make me feel any better, though. Instead of quoting the Bible, what I really wanted was for Mom to talk to us like, well, like a Mom. But, you know, after seeing our old house again, I think I get it now. The words didn't matter. It was the feeling behind those words. She was praying for me so I wouldn't feel sorry for myself. So I could be strong to the end. And now I finally get it."

Korai smiled at her as he cupped her cheek.

"Well, remind me to thank her if we visit her sometime."

Yuuki giggled before she gave out more details of her old house.

"My sister and me used to play in the yard running around and around. We had barbecues and even built bookshelves with our dad. Good times. But they're gonna tear it down, though. My aunt either wants to put a convenience store here, or maybe sell it. That's why I wanted to come here, so I can see it one more time."

"That so, huh? Well, I have an idea on how you can save it."

"How?"

"Well, your birthday's about four months away from now. If you live long enough to turn 16, we could get married, and I'll make it illegal to tear it down."

Yuuki laughed her face off softly before she spoke.

"You've got the craziest ideas. But still... I'd love that."

Then, Yuuki and Korai hugged each other, each being a shield for their child.

"I love you, Korai. So much..."

"I love you, too, Yuuki."

Then, the two of them fell asleep together as they wrapped their arms around each other.


	7. Sign of Deadly Force

**A/N: Hello. Just to let you know, there's a couple more lemon incoming from this chapter. After which, it'll be a few more chapters before any more lemons come up as the next few chapters that follow are to depict an impending war with Laughing Coffin. And it really gave me some food for thought. So, I decided to add in a new and unfamiliar face and have him be the leader. Before you start to get angry, let's not forget that PoH is called "Prince". And where there's a prince, there must be a king. He will be portrayed by Rutger Hauer in this instance. Oh, and I'm also planning on making a new story after this that would be based off of Alicization and feature Yuuki Konno, Sachi, and the others inside the story as well. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 6:** "Signs of Deadly Force"

The next morning, Korai slowly opened his eyes to see Yuuki breastfeeding the baby Aiko as she smiled at her. When Yuuki noticed him, she blushed a bit before smiling back at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Want some breakfast?"

Korai smiled back at her just as Aiko finished suckling and traces of milk began leaking out, much to Yuuki's embarrassment before he stepped up.

"Oh, man."

"It's okay. I got it."

With that, he began suckling on Yuuki's breast before she began to moan in pleasure as she held Aiko on her shoulder and patted her hand on Aiko's back gently, burping it before she spoke to him, trying not to give in to her increasing lust.

"K-Korai... the baby..."

Hearing this, Korai ceased his suckling before he realized that Aiko began to sleep again and let Yuuki stand up before she set her down in the crib and smiled before Korai realized a concern.

"Hold up. Now that o think about it, is she gonna be okay while we're both gone?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't need to worry. The game auto-saves whenever something cool happens. So when we log back in, Aiko'll still be sleeping in her little crib."

"Good. Because we've got a lot to do today."

At that moment, the alarm went off and said it was 7:30, making Yuuki scared as she spoke.

"What?! 7:30?! OMG, I should've been on my way by now!"

This got Korai surprised as well before he spoke of a solution, only to further earn her reprimand as he laughed sheepishly.

"Okay, don't worry. Your school isn't that far from here. I'll take you there myself."

"Fine! Whatever works! I can't be late on my second day back to school!"

* * *

Later, at the end of school, Asuna was hanging out with Yuuki at the school courtyard when the latter told her about their date that followed the switch yesterday.

"Really? You actually made out with Korai?"

"Yep. It was on my bucket list, so I thought 'what the heck?' Next thing I knew, I got a cute little baby girl!"

This stunned Asuna as she spoke.

"That fast?! But I thought—"

"Don't worry. We made out virtually. And the baby came virtually, too. So, if you're wondering how she'd be doing, the game is saved at that point, so she's gonna be sleeping by the time I see her again."

This made Asuna sigh in relief, knowing her health is still secure.

"Oh, thank goodness."

Upon hearing this, though, Asuna began to grow quite jealous. When was the last time Kirito had treated her with such an endeavor, if any?

"Although... I wish Kirito would do something like that with me."

Then, remembering when she hung out with her friends and how hey had a thing for him as well, Yuuki spoke up to her.

"Yeah, you might want to get in line."

"Huh?"

"A lot of your friends are kinda into him, too. Silica, Sinon, Lisbeth, Leafa, all of them."

"What? For real?"

"Yep. I'm guessing he's made quite an impact on them back in SAO."

Asuna was about to speak out about how wrong it was before realizing that Yuuki's words might've actually spun the truth.

"Well, you're not wrong about that. I remember how new I was when I first met him. Same with the others. We didn't know how anything worked back then. And then, Kirito came along. In a way, I think he's helped all of us become better than who we all were."

This made Yuuki ponder to herself. Thanks to Korai, she knew that IRL, only one person can marry one other, and that was that. But would that be true for in-game circumstances?

"Hmm..."

Hearing Yuuki's sound of thought, Asuna began to grow curious.

"Okay, what are you thinking about?"

"Let's just say that when we're done, Kirito's gonna have his hands full."

As Asuna had a smile on her face as she laughed, in spite of being afraid of what Yuuki might mean to that, they heard a tiny voice calling out, as well as Shino's voice.

"Ugh! Please let me go!"

"You heard her. Leave her alone."

As they heard this, Yuuki grew a bit nervous as she whispered to Asuna.

"Asuna? What's going on?"

"Something that shouldn't be."

Asuna was about to run toward the situation before remembering that she can't make sudden movements. Unfortunately, that meant no running. With that, Asuna just cautiously walked towards the source of the commotion as Shino spoke to another voice that held the first one hostage.

"What do you have against her?"

"Simple. She didn't pay me protection money. If I break the rules for her, I'll break the rules for everyone."

"That's no excuse to treat people like this, Endou! I thought you learned your lesson!"

When they got closer, Asuna and Yuuki saw a brown-haired lady holding a smaller girl with long, ginger hair and blue eyes at gunpoint while Shino glared at the bully.

"Oh, I learned a lesson, alright, Asada. I learned to pick fights I can win."

As the victim whimpered in fear, Yuuki widened her eyes before clenching her teeth and grunting at the memory of that voice. It was one she knew all too well. The other part of school she missed least of all was all the bullies that made fun of her condition, including _her_. And since she didn't have Yuuki Konno to kick around anymore, she stepped up her game of torturing people to get her way. Worst of all, she has never been caught by the school's officials.

"I hate her so much."

When Asuna heard this, she grew very surprised. She never expected to hear Yuuki angry like that.

"Yuuki, you know her?"

"When we were kids, yeah. She's one of those bullies that made fun of me for my condition. In fact, she's the one that made my immune system shut down. All because I didn't give her money."

"How did she do that?"

Yuuki didn't want to talk about that unpleasant memory of what she did to her when she said no. For her, it was better for it to stay buried.

"The worst kind of hurt you can imagine. The one you can't fix, no matter what you do."

When she responded as thus, this made Asuna remember the time when Sugou trapped her as Titania and raped her in front of Kirito. Taking this into context, Asuna has to wonder. Could the same thing have happened to Yuuki? That couldn't be the case. If it was, Endou would've been infected with AIDS, too. So, what could Yuuki be talking about, then? Before she tried to pry her for the answer, Yuuki shouted at her.

"Hey, scumbag!"

In surprise, Endou noticed Asuna and a small camera on her shoulder behind Shino, much to the raven-haired girl's surprise as well.

"Let her go now!"

Endou initially thought it was coming from Asuna until she noticed a small camera on the shoulder. Now that she thought about it, she did remember hearing about a student only able to attend class via camera. The idea used to be so absurd to her. But now that she's seen it, she believed it. On another note, Endou heard the familiar voice of a girl, one of her victims in the past.

"Hmm... I'd know that whiny voice anywhere."

"Whiny?!"

"Your name's Yuuki Konno, right?"

Upon hearing this, Shino turned to Yuuki and grew confused.

"You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately."

"You weren't the first 'friend' I tried to get money with, Asada. And as you can see, she's not the last."

As the girl continued her whimper of fear, Yuuki couldn't stand idly by anymore. Well, anymore than her situation allowed, of course. If it wasn't for her condition, she would've ran over and punched her in the face. But now, she's reduced to just watching it happen. What she wouldn't give to be cured enough for this one moment.

"Maybe I'm not. But she's going to be."

As Endou mocked Yuuki, the latter noticed a hooded stranger with a beard on his chin walking up toward Endou from behind, making her flustered as ever.

"Oh, what? Is that supposed to be a challenge?"

"Yeah! It would've been a fair one if you didn't have that friend of yours behind you!"

When Endou heard this, she displayed a reaction that Yuuki thought it was used to make her mad.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy in the hood behind you! Don't ya see him?!"

Endou thought she could've been messing with her just to chicken out and run. But then again, where could she possibly run to? It's not like she could run straight out of the camera. So, at that moment, she assumed there was no harm in looking. When she turned around, however, Endou was met with the same figure Yuuki saw as the figure spoke his clear and evidently eldest voice.

"How distasteful. Whether it's the virtual reality or this one, people wastefully use their gifts of life to rule over others. An utter disgrace."

As she heard this, Endou grew infuriated while her victim, Shino, Asuna, and Yuuki grew confused.

"Don't try to be a hero, geezer! Or I'll shoot her dead!"

The figure only gave her a menacing smile in response to such a statement.

"Oh, you've got it all wrong. I'm no hero. I'm merely its doctor."

As Endou heard this, she became just as confused as the others were before he spoke onward.

"This world is plagued with people like you that waste their youth on dominance and savagery. Infected by your callous arrogance. And I will cure it with your blood. Yours and all those who share it."

With that, he began to walk toward Endou, forcing her on the edge as she spoke.

"Hey, stand back! I'm warning you!"

When the figure didn't take heed, Endou was becoming more and more petrified. So much so, in fact, that she forgot about her current victim and aimed it at the stalker.

"Don't come any closer, old man! I will shoot!"

Before she could, the figure took her arm that held it and crushed it, making her exclaim before she dropped her gun and he forced it on her back before pushing her to the ground, shocking the group as Endou is now at his mercy. But of all the group to be shocked, Yuuki and Shino were the only ones that began to feel sorry for her. As bad as she was, Endou didn't deserve this. Or did she? On one hand, she wouldn't have to see her ruin anyone else's life again. But, on the other, she'd be just as guilty by letting her get reduced to this. With that, Yuuki spoke to the figure towering over Endou in defense for her.

"Hey! Let her go!"

The figure only glared unimpressed at Yuuki as he spoke.

"And why should I? Judging from the way you shouted at this felon when I arrived, you had great resentment toward her, don't you?"

As he spoke, Yuuki felt as if he was talking to her in person, like he was in the very datascape along with her as she glared at him.

"So what?"

"Why would you have a problem with what I intend to do to this heathen?"

"Duh! Doing this would just stoop you to her level!"

The figure only smirked at her before he answered.

"My dear, I'm afraid that's impossible."

Impossible? What could he mean by that? Was he just gonna let her go? Yuuki took another look at the situation to know that it wasn't his plan. So, unless he liked to speak backward of his actions, she had no clue what he could mean. To easily solve her unspoken mystery, the figure got the gun and pointed it at Endou's head as the group and her victim watched.

"I'm not doing this out of personal gain. I'm doing this for the sake of the world. It's pathetic creatures like her that pollute this world's beauty and expunge it of precious life. Lives like yours. Thus, we decided that it is their turn to be expunged. And so it will be..."

With that, the figure had no hesitation to pull the trigger. Seeing this made Shino act on instinct to save Endou, despite the hurt she put her through. And she was only ever able to force it away from her head just as he pulled the trigger, shooting her in the back and making Endou exclaim in agony before the figure was now on the grass before Shino looked to see Endou cringing on the floor with blood spilling out of her back before heading over to her and cradling her just as she glared at the figure responsible for her torture as she spoke.

"How could you do that?!"

The figure only brushed the grass off of him as he stood up and spoke.

"Very easily. She's done nothing to deserve any pity in this life. So, there's simply no reason for her to exist."

As she heard this, Shiro was about to retort before Asuna spoke up.

"It wasn't your decision to make!"

"Then whose was it? Certainly not the corrupt officials at court. They clearly lack the necessary perception from the eyes of those above us."

"Us? What are you talking about? And who's the 'we' in this conversation?!"

"You're already familiar with that. As are your friends."

As Yuuki, Asuna, and Shino looked to each other, the victim grew nervous before she took her leave of the situation as he spoke.

"Take heed of this. _This_ is what true power looks like. And those who abuse it will pay the ultimate price."

Once he's finished, the figure only walked away from them before a car zipped behind him and he vanished. Once that occurred, the girls looked to each other in confusion before Shino looked back to the cringing Endo and then to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, think you can call 911 where you are?"

"It shouldn't be too hard."

"Good. She needs help, and she needs it now."

At that moment, a car went by on the street and parked there before Yuuki recognized it. At this point, 911 would just be a waste of time compared to the route he had planned.

"Wait. It's Korai! He can take her to the hospital!"

As Asuna heard this, she then realized that there needed to be something to clot the blood leaking out on her back. And so, she got out a handkerchief from her pocket and placed it on her back, earning Endou's scream from the pressure of it before Shino helped her up with Asuna just as Korai noticed the scene.

"What the heck? Yuuki, what's going on?"

"No time to explain, Korai! We need to get her to the hospital, now!"

* * *

With that, Asuna and Shino were looking after Endou while Korai had Yuuki on his shoulder as it would've been their turn to switch anyway. More importantly, the sight of seeing a bleeding girl was a lot for Yuuki to take in. Seeing it again would only make it worse. After the rush of getting to the hospital, it was followed by a rush of getting her _into_ the hospital without splattering the blood all over his car seats. Fortunately, a tiny drop only landed there and was swiftly dealt with before it can stain. Now, the important matter was securing Endou for check up as she was rushed into an ER. With that done, all that was left to do was wait. So, while Asuna and Yuuki went back, Shino stayed at the hospital to make sure she was alright. The others were confused on why she would stay, considering what she'd been put through. Shino answered their query as thus.

"I wouldn't even wish what happened on my worst enemy."

It was by these words that they agreed to leave her be for any news on Endou's condition.

* * *

Much later afterward, Yuuki and Korai were playing "Lover's Embrace" with the former laying on his front on the bath as he leaned on the wall of the tub to try to relieve themselves of the stress that was induced into them today. Before that, Aiko has to be fed her milk again before she needed to sleep, but not before she needed her diaper changed. Korai offered to help with the stress she's been through, only to instantly regret it as the stank from a dirty diaper was all too real for him, much to Yuuki's humor, leading to their bathing together. Although, neither one had been able to do so as Yuuki remembered how horribly she was treated at a young age while Korai couldn't shake the feeling that Laughing Coffin was practically etched all over the scene she'd described to him. After the long silence between them, Yuuki was the first to break it.

"I hope Endou's doing okay..."

When he heard this, he remembered how Yuuki told him about her blowup at her. Why would she feel sorry for that scumbag?

"Why would you say that? Didn't you say how bad she treated you?"

"Yeah, but... just seeing something like that happen to my worst enemy? It's even worse. I don't know how I'm gonna get any sleep from what happened."

As she tried to put herself in a fetal position, Korai stopped her and let her legs smooth down before he spoke.

"Look. I gotta be honest with you. I don't know anything about Endou. But if she's shot in the back, then the doctors should be able to help."

"You think?"

"Yeah, but... I don't know if she can be able to walk after that. That's the worst-case scenario, anyway."

"Really? So there's no way she could die?"

"Well... it's still a possibility. But it's less likely with the effort you've made."

"Oh. Good."

As she felt him caress her legs, Yuuki felt a bit more relaxed. Whether it was from the warmth of his touch or the news he'd given her, she could care less about. As she let her stress melt away, Yuuki leaned her head into his chest before noticing a worried look on his face. Maybe she needed to relieve him of his own stress.

"Korai... why would you look so worried then?"

When she noticed Yuuki's own worried look, Korai became altogether hesitant as he didn't want her relief to end. As soon as she sensed it, Yuuki made it easier for him to tell.

"You know, I could feel more relaxed if you'd tell me."

Given such an ultimatum by a clever girl, Korai was forced to indulge his thoughts on the situation.

"Well... considering what you've just told me, I just have this feeling that Laughing Coffin was behind it."

"That's what I thought, too, honestly. But, then again, why would one of its members be an old man?"

Hearing this, Korai widened his eyes before he came to a realization. Back in SAO, PoH told him that he was only the second in command of Laughing Coffin. The true leader was the mysterious Sorcerer. He only ever had an audience once with him in his initiation. But even then, he'd never forget that voice that sounded similar to an elderly man. Why would he suddenly be so interested in Yuuki? As he began to realize their situation, Korai looked at Yuuki and answered her.

"The one who would be in charge of Laughing Coffin."

Turned out, it was a mistake. The mention of it made Yuuki widen her eyes and gasp in shock as she realized what could've happened back then and what it meant for him of all people to appear. Already sensing the panic that would no doubt come, Korai gently held his arms around her as she turned her body around and pressed her breasts against his chest before he hugged her and caressed her hair before he spoke.

"It'll be okay, Yuuki. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"You-you promise?"

"Of course I do. You mean more to me than anything, Yuuki. I mean that."

As she felt him brush her hair and rub her chest on his, Yuuki's panic levels went down before she realized where her chest was touching and he noticed this, Korai held his hand close to her face before she smiled at him and closed her eyes as began to sink into the bath water. For some reason, the feeling of his touch and the warm bubbly water added to it made her tired and sleepy.

"Korai..."

With that, she began to fall asleep and slip under the water. She could've very well stayed asleep too if she didn't feel something prodding in between her chest. When she did, she noticed that it was his shaft that gave its load to her last time. As she stared at it, Yuuki looked up to see Korai's blushed face before she smiled.

"What do you know? Your thing's gotten hard. And it's just sitting pretty in my breasts, too. I wonder how good it'd feel when I..."

With that, Yuuki began to clutch onto her own mounds and rub them onto his shaft slowly, earning a moan from Korai before she noticed a small white liquid seeping out of it, piquing her curiosity.

"Huh? You came already? That's a bit boring. But... looking at it now, I wonder how it'll taste."

"Really? You wonder?"

With that, Yuuki leaned towards the head before licking it with her tongue, tasting a sour, yet pleasing taste as she smacked her lips before smiling.

"Mmm. That tastes weird, but awesome. I wonder if I'll get more."

"Yeah, can you maybe stop wondering?"

When Yuuki heard this, she grew a bit upset as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Why? You mean... you don't love me?"

"What? No, don't say that. Of course I do. It's just— if you keep doing that, I'll lose control."

Hearing him admit it, Yuuki smiled as she spoke.

"What's wrong with that?"

With that, Yuuki continued rubbing her chest on his shaft while licking at the head before he began to moan all over again. As he did, Yuuki found herself more and more unable to resist the urge to go deeper with her mouth as she licked at the organ before she finally conceded to it and practically slurped at it, adding to the ecstasy on both partners before Korai realized that her "wonders" were strangely specific.

"You really like this, don't you?"

Yuuki looked up at him and answered with his penis in her mouth, muffling her speech in the process.

"I like it wipf you, Korai. I guess I'm stubborn that way."

Having answered his question, Yuuki quickened the tempo, in sucking and rubbing, forcing Korai closer to the edge as they began to moan louder and he tried to warn her.

"Oh, Yuuki... I-I'm about to cum!"

As he said this, Yuuki finished it off with a quick shove into her mouth with it before he could eject his seed into her mouth, sending a tremendous load of it all over her mouth as the seed began to leak out of it like water from a hose. When he was finished ejecting his load, Yuuki spoke up with his penis still in her mouth.

"Oh, wow... lookpf like I hit the jackpot. You came pfo much..."

With that, Yuuki took her mouth off of the organ before taking a deep breath and looking at him with a semen-stained face as she licked her mouth before she smiled.

"Y'know, I hate to admit it, but I think I'm getting a bit light-headed from this. Why don't we settle down on the bed?"

"We're gonna do more of that in our lives, aren't we?"

"Yeah. But not tonight. Tonight, I need some sleep."

* * *

Later, Yuuki was in the nude along with Korai as they were under the blanket before she couldn't help but wonder who the leader of Laughing Coffin was.

"So, uh, Korai? When you were in Laughing Coffin, did you ever find out who the big guy in charge was?"

"I only saw the guy once in my initiation. As far as names, he's called the Sorcerer."

Hearing this answer, Yuuki grew confused on the name.

"Huh? Sorcerer?"

"He chose that name for a reason. The people I worked with told me he named himself this because of his ability to predict the movements and strategies of his foes and finds a way to counter them. Almost like he's able to see the future of his victims."

"That bad? No wonder he's top dog."

"Yeah. PoH tried countless times to assassinate him, but the Sorcerer's prepared for every single one of them. Worse yet, no one's defeated him before the game was cleared. At least, that's what I believe."

As Korai spoke of this, Yuuki became confused in the reason for the event that occurred today.

"Hmm... you said he can predict the movements and strategies of his enemies, right? So, why would he shoot Endou like that? Not that I can or can't say she deserved it."

"I don't know. What could he have to gain from sending her to the hospital?"

The more they thought about it, the more Yuuki began to get scared as the couple realized the same thing. She's currently using the hospital with Kurahashi looking after her. What if they tracked her somehow?

"Korai... I think I know what he shot her for."

"Yeah. Me, too. But I don't think we need to worry. The closest hospital to your school isn't the one you're staying in."

As she heard this, Yuuki began to grow relieved, although her fear still remained.

"Oh, thank goodness. But... what if they find out where I live?"

"They're not gonna."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I won't let that happen."

As she was met with his fierce look of determination, Yuuki could tell right then and there he has every intention to make sure that Yuuki would be safe. Given how well he's managed to help her fill the bucket list, Yuuki is now certain he can help her with this, too.

"Okay. I believe you. But... how are you gonna do it?"

"I'll work it out tomorrow."

With that, Korai held his hand to her face for reassurance.

"Tonight, I don't want you to be scared. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Don't lie to me, Korai. I know how bad things are gonna get. I just know it."

Hearing this, Korai began to get upset. Not too long ago, she said she believed him, yet she was acting on the contrary.

"And here I thought you believed in me."

"I do. But what if something bad happened to me anyway? Then you'd beat yourself up and try to kill yourself, even."

Not willing to bear the thought, Yuuki began to shed tears of sorrow as she spoke.

"I... I don't want you to... I don't want you to do that, okay? There's bigger things in your life than me. I don't want you to throw your life away for just me. You... you shouldn't..."

As Yuuki broke down in sobs, petrified of the very idea of it, Korai couldn't bear to see this as he hugged her tightly while trying to hold the leash on his own tears in vain. As she noticed this while he spoke, Yuuki hugged him back, trying to help him calm down, just as he's doing the same for her.

"Yuuki... I swear to you, it won't come to that. I'll keep on fighting. No matter what. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you're with me in the end."

"I know you will. And I want that to be true, so much. I want us... to really get married. To have real kids, and... and to grow old together... you and me, forever."

As she said this, Korai brushed on her hair with his hand before he spoke.

"There's only one way for us to move on and get our future."

Yuuki knew the same thing as they looked to each other before they both spoke the answer in unison.

"We both have to fight after all..."


	8. The Approaching Thunder

**Chapter 7:** "The Approaching Thunder"

The next morning, inside Lover's Embrace, Korai stood out at the patio, staring at the sunrise as he contemplated on what to do with their situation. Around the same time, Yuuki tried to stay asleep as the sunlight kept on pestering her and caused her to moan in agitation before she had finally woken up. When she did, she noticed Korai on the patio looking at the sunset. Has he been standing there all night? That couldn't be good for him, virtual or not. To find out, Yuuki stood up and walked over to him as she spoke to him.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"No, not since two hours ago. What about you?"

"Not anymore now. Ol' Mr. Sunshine here wouldn't stop bothering me."

Something else was bothering Korai, too. Not one, but two problems kept him from sleeping. For example, when was Yuuki gonna get that transfusion? And moreover, what could the Sorcerer gain from tracking down Yuuki? Whether or not he knew the answers, he did know one thing.

"I'm tired of waiting."

"Huh? Waiting for what?"

"For that transfusion. To cure you of AIDS, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Considering how long they've waited since finding out the truth, which had admittedly been only two days, Korai felt it to be two days too long as he tensed his left hand, worrying her as he spoke.

"Why couldn't we just do that now?"

"You know why. The Doc said it was all the paperwork that needed to be signed off for it."

"Well, I'm done waiting for him to finish, Yuuki. I want it to be done _now_!"

Surprised as she was by his sudden outburst, Yuuki still held her composure.

"Korai, if anyone should be freaking out like that, it's me. I've fought that thing for my whole life. Do you have any idea what that's like? To fight a battle you know you can't win? To suffer as long as I have?"

For a while, there was silence until Korai took her hands into his.

"That's why I want to do this right now. I don't want you to suffer anymore. Not for one more second."

As she heard this, Yuuki became concerned with another matter.

"But... what about Laughing Coffin?"

"If they're gonna come, they'll come. And whatever they're trying to do, we'll be ready for them."

As he spoke this to Yuuki, she put on a look of a smile as she spoke softly.

"Okay. If you're sure this is the way... I'm all in. But what should we do?"

It was a very good question. One that he could only come up with one solution for. He thought up plenty others, too, but they weren't beneficial for either patient or doctor. He considered waiting a few more weeks before the paperwork is all signed up, but he's worried about how Yuuki would manage. Of course, he could just as easily do the transfusion himself, but even with his knowledge of blood types and the likelihood he'll get it right, Kurahashi would be fired as a result of allowing misconduct. For all his two hours of being awake, he could only come up with one scenario that could work for both of them. As he gazed at the sunrise, Korai put on a look of worry and turned to her.

"Depends. How long do you think you can be able to stick with it? Being in the real world?"

As she heard it, Yuuki became a bit worried herself. Of course, he wouldn't make her do something that could hurt her, but it still worried her how much leftover and dormant pain would overtake her and how much damage it could do. Being out of pain for more than two years only to come back after that would be catalyst to a greater death than the disease itself. As she noticed the concerned look on his face, Yuuki saw another concept of the question he asked her. He wouldn't ask this of her if he knew it'd do more harm than good to her. The fact that he's doing it anyway meant that there was no other option. And Yuuki... accepted that. However way it ends, Yuuki would be fine with the outcome. If it worked, she'd live longer and be with the love of her life. If it didn't work, she'd be free of the pain inflicting her body and see her sister again. Either way she chose, she wouldn't lose. Because she chose to go on a high note, fighting to the end.

"I'll try the hardest I can. For you."

"I just wish you didn't have to do this, Yuuki."

"Me, too. But however it ends, I'm... I'm glad to have met you. And I'll never regret the time I spent with you..."

At that moment, Yuuki and Korai leaned their faces close and kissed together as their arms made a warm embrace to each other's bodies.

* * *

Later, at his office building, just five minutes prior to Yuuki's designated action, Korai was just beginning the conference with his members of the board, with a special guest proposing to create a new VR system.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we have a very special guest in this company who's very eager to enlighten a new take on today's VR, Dr. Tetsuhiro Shigemura. Now, I ask that you give your full, undivided attention to him until he's done."

With that, the man with dark grey hair, glasses, and a beard walked up to Korai and shook his hand as he spoke.

"Thank you, Mr. Kayaba. I hope I don't disappoint."

With that, Korai nodded to him and sat down on the table as Tetsuhiro began his presentation.

"Now, being a father of an SAO veteran myself, I'll bet you're wondering why I've come here. Well, it's come to my attention that this company intends to make things right. And I wish to help it along, with this."

At that moment, he clicked a button on the switch to show a small device with a visor that has a hole for the ear to go in, as well as what appeared to be a microphone as he spoke.

"I've been working on a new reality to explore called 'Augmented Reality', hence the name of the device 'Augma.'"

As he spoke onwards, Korai became more and more interested in what he had to say, albeit out of suspicion.

" _Augmented Reality, huh? Sounds like a real piece of work. That is, assuming he doesn't go the same path my father did..."_

* * *

Later, at the hospital, Yuuki's body still remained in the medicuboid, or at the very least, her eyes did. All while Kurahashi kept a close watch on her vitals and how well they functioned. As he did so, he showed a look of worry for her. The way the paperwork was going, there wouldn't be enough time to actually perform the operation. As he tried to think of a solution that could speed it up, he suddenly heard the last thing he expected to hear in the morning.

"Hey, doc. Can you hear me?"

As Yuuki's voice came from the Medicuboid, Kurahashi became flabbergasted and looked up to her and the device as he spoke.

"Yuuki?! Wh-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Yuuki didn't say anything after this, still trying to will herself to endure the harrowing pain awaiting her. As she looked at him, Yuuki gave a sad smile before she spoke.

"I'm sorry to do this to you... Korai is, too. But we're tired of waiting."

"Huh? What are you—?"

With that, Yuuki went to a menu in the Medicuboid and clicked on log out before the device began going up to the ceiling as Yuuki opened her eyes and her pupils dilated as the intense pain she put off attacked her body all at once and she screamed as if she was staked in the heart, making the doctor panic as he ran over to her and went inside. As he got his white gloves ready to prevent infection, Kurahashi prepares himself to perform CPR if necessary, minus the mouth-to-mouth, only to see Yuuki's face making a grin in spite of the wellspring of tears that flowed down her cheeks that gave away the flow of pain coursing through her.

"Gotcha, doc."

As he looked at her in surprise, Yuuki began to groan as she tried to speak her request.

"Well? You know what to do..."

As she spoke those words to him, Kurahashi realized what was happening. Yuuki was blackmailing him to initiate the transfusion. And if she doesn't get it soon, the flow of pain would take her life before the virus ever could. Then it occurred to him. Doctors are to take action with any solution that would guarantee success without any paperwork required. And so far, Korai was the only solution to make it happen. At that moment, he wasn't afraid anymore. Instead, he was overjoyed. Not with his present situation, but with how fast things had finally gotten to the heart of the matter.

"Korai, you sly fox."

With that, Kurahashi didn't hesitate to get out his phone and send an immediate text as Yuuki smiled throughout her course of supposed torture.

* * *

At the company's building, Tetsuhiro had just finished his presentation and was getting positive feedback on it. Korai was about to give his own opinion before he felt his phone buzz before he dug into his pocket and saw a text from Kurahashi as he read it.

 _"Yuuki's condition has changed. Would you please come over? - Kurahashi"_

To him, that meant one thing. Yuuki had done her part of the operation.

"Now it's my turn."

But first, he had to leave the building.

"I have to go everyone. Something's come up that I need to look after."

Seeing the confused look on his face, Korai turned to Tetsuhiro and spoke as he bowed.

"Again, thanks for coming to us today, Dr. Shigemura."

With that, Korai began to run out of the building in a hurry as the doctor became puzzled. What sort of CEO would just dash from the board meeting just like that?

"Hmm. Does he always do this?"

The members only shook their heads before Kiko walked into the room and noticed Korai taking off like a rocket. Seeing him like this has made her confused to the point where she wondered if she needed to worry. But as Korai turned to take the stairs, Kiko could've sworn she saw a hopeful smile. If he's smiling, then it must be for a good reason. And she knew very well what it was, or rather who.

"I see. Today's the day."

* * *

Later, with the sun at the very apex of the sky, Korai had reached her hospital and went inside quickly, unaware of a man with grey-purple hair and a string chin watching from afar before he smirked and got out his phone before he placed it in his ear as he spoke.

"Sorcerer, it's PoH. I think we know just where his girlfriend lives. It's in the Yokohama Hospital, General North."

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse, the Sorcerer was just outside as he received the call along with a man in a light purple shirt and jeans with dirty blonde hair.

"Good. But don't move in. Not yet. There's still the matter of timing we need to apply."

"How soon?"

"You'll see soon enough. But until then, we can take as much time as we need to find out more about... another project."

"I understand."

With that, the call ended before the accomplice spoke.

"Seriously?! Why let him go?!"

"Calm yourself, Johnathan. We mustn't strike too early."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! We know where he is, so why wait?! He's responsible for the death and capture of our allies! He and Kirito are the ones behind the Laughing Coffin withering away, and I'm sure as heck not waiting around for that to happen! I want to kill the both of them DEAD!"

The Sorcerer only got out a knife and held it to his throat, making him reconsider his words before the elderly man spoke.

"If you continue to make a habit of questioning me, Black, take it from me, I will cure you of it."

Seeing the position in which he stood, Johnny had to reel in his killing urges and listen to him.

"Yes, sir. I-I understand."

With that, the Sorcerer removed his knife before he spoke onward.

"We need to determine for ourselves if this new project will secure our objective. Besides, he who thinks death is the gravest of punishments knows nothing of what it is to suffer. If you seek to get even, one must attack his heart. And his is the spirit that emboldens our foes. Break his heart, and everyone else will fall with him."

Hearing that concept, Johnny grew a bit confused. Why tell that to him when he was told to wait?

"So? Why can't we break him now?"

"Not yet. First, we'll let them believe that their goal is close to fruition. And then... we will break their hope. And along with them, their will. Our ally will ensure that this is within grasp first. And when he does, _that_ is when we strike."

This made Johnny give a sinister smile before he spoke.

"Now we're talking... so, what do we do in the meantime?"

"As I said, we must look into this new project. If what we've heard of this AR is proven correct, we shall use this project to excise the despicable beings that walk this Earth from existence... forever."

* * *

In the hospital, Korai just sent Asuna an email, telling her to bring the others to his location before he went inside Yuuki's room where he noticed five doctors, including Kurahashi, surrounding the girl as a nearby vacant hospital bed was beside her as well. As he went closer, he could hear Yuuki's ragged breathing before Kurahashi gave him a displeased, yet satisfied look as both emotions were evident in his eyebrows and smile.

"You two could have warned me about that."

"Yuuki _did_ warn you, remember?"

As he replied, Yuuki turned her head to face Korai as she tried to open her teary eyes and hold her hand out to his as she weakly and meekly called to him.

"Ko... rai..."

Once he saw her hand, he took it before he spoke softly to her.

"It's okay, Yuuki. I'm here."

As she felt his hand, Yuuki gave a smile before she turned to him.

"Doc, can you give us a few moments alone? It's just... the way I rushed into this was a bit... well, sudden."

Understanding the toll a sudden supernova of pain could do, Kurahashi gave a nod to her before he replied.

"When you're done, though, the transfusion will have to take place."

"You got it."

With that, he cleared the doctors and himself away from the room, leaving only the patient and the donor alone as he looked at her with a sad smile.

"How you doing, Yuuki?"

"Considering I haven't croaked yet... just fine. What about you?"

"You can't ask me that, Yuuki. Not when you look as pale as a ghost."

"Hey. You try using the Medicuboid for 2 years."

After this exchange in banter, Korai and Yuuki gave each other a light chuckle before he spoke up.

"It's really happening... you're gonna live..."

"Yeah. But... a part of me still doesn't believe it'd work. That part of me makes me scared."

"It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be ashamed of that."

"C'mon, Korai, stop being a suck-up and listen."

Hearing the tone in her hurting and pained voice, Korai widened his eyes out of confusion and shut himself before she spoke.

"Like I said, I'm scared. That's why... I got some things to get off my chest before we do this. Just in case, you know?"

"Like what?"

Yuuki only took a deep breath before she replied.

"You know, this whole time I thought, 'if I was born to die... what the heck was the point of me even being born?'"

As he heard this, Korai began to gasp from hearing Yuuki say such a thing. Did she really think that before? Not that he'd blame her. She'd been fighting the AIDS for her whole life. He shouldn't be surprised that she'd feel that way. And yet... why does it hurt so much to hear this?

"'I never made anything or gave anything to anyone. All I did was waste drugs and hog that machine, and cause trouble for everyone. If all I get to do is suffer and disappear in the end... it'd be better to just disappear right now.' I used to always think, 'why am I alive? Why'd I stick around for this long?'"

As she teared up from this while using what's left of her strength to resist the pain, Korai couldn't help but feel sad for her.

"Yuuki..."

"But, you know what? I... I think I know why now? I might not have done much... but I'm glad I got to live. 'Cause after everything this past few week, they're the best ever. Because I'm with the person who loved me back. And I got to end my journey... in the arms of someone I love..."

Not long after, Korai didn't hesitate to let his tears out and lean toward her before hugging her with his open arm as he spoke to her.

"It's not gonna come to that, Yuuki. Not today. I love you too much to let you go out like this... but... if it does... at least I'll be happy... knowing how I've made you happy... in your last moments."

As Yuuki felt his words touch her heart, she hugged Korai back as she spoke.

"Good... so, what do you say? You ready?"

Korai then gave her a nod before wiping his tears and he looked back to the doctors on the other side of the window and spoke to Kurahashi.

"Let's do this."

With that, Korai laid down on the vacant hospital bed as he nodded for him to enter. Seeing the two of them ready to initiate the transfusion, Kurahashi nodded back before he turned to the other doctors and spoke up.

"You heard him. Begin the transfusion. But put them under first. We need them stabilized."

With that, the doctors came into the room and got the shots ready as Yuuki became shaken at the sight of them. During her two years, she forgot how much she hated needles. Not even the current pain she's dealing with could compare to that. Seeing the fear on her face, Korai looked to her before he tried to relieve her.

"It's okay, Yuuki. These shots are nothing compared to what you've been facing your whole life. You're _the_ Zekken. The ultimate is no time for you to doubt now. You can take it."

Seeing the determined look on Korai's face, Yuuki couldn't help but smile at the newfound faith he's given her as she nodded and turned to the doctor who held the shot at the ready.

"Alright. Let me have it. I'm ready."

With that, Yuuki was administered the shot in the arm while Korai got a shot of his own and he took one more look at Yuuki as they slowly conceded to the siren of sleep with the both of them slowly closing their eyes as they looked to each other, each of them thinking their own thoughts.

" _If this doesn't work... then I'll see ya on the other side..."_

" _It's gotta work. I won't let you die... Yuuki..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at sunset in another hospital, Shino was waiting outside for the news, just as the doctor came in and got her attention as she looked up. After more than half a day of waiting, Shino wanted to be sure she's doing alright. Even though she did torture her most of the time in high school, she didn't want any of that same pain inflicted on her.

"How's Endou? She doing okay?"

"Well, we've just about managed to get the bullet out of the wound. It'll take a while for her to recover, though. Personally, I'd call her lucky to have someone like you to help her. One more inch, and her spine would've been completely severed."

"Oh. Thank goodness."

As Shino grew relieved, the doctor alerted her that it was too early to relax.

"Although... that may be a _long_ while for a complete recovery. Since what's happened yesterday, your friend's come down with PTSD, making her freeze every time any semblance of that event is played back. So, anything resembling a gun, real or hand signal, would make her react involuntarily and make her scared of her own shadow."

As she heard this, Shino was reminded of the time she had to go through that same trouble herself. When she had to pick up a real gun just to help her overcome her fear, only to fail over and over again, making her throw up and hallucinate, reducing her to a shell... Hearing that Endou had this happen to her didn't make her feel any better. If anything, it made her sadder than before. As she thought more and more of this, the doctor spoke to her.

"So... you still want to see her?"

As he made this offer, Shino was then reminded of how Kirito helped her move on in spite of how much it scared her. Maybe it was by example, or out of compassion, but if Kirito could do that, she must do the same.

"Yes. I need to see her."

In her hospital room, Endou was lying on the bed with a sad, contemplative face as she remembered how horribly she treated people, especially Shino. But that wasn't her main concern. She was met with a blast from the past that she pushed to the brink years ago. She remembered how she made everyone point and jeer at her for her condition that nobody understood, how she caused Yuuki to lose it and break down her immune system. Most of all, she remembered how she saw her the last time in years: cringing out of pain and misery, just as she had yesterday. As those memories came to the surface, Endou was beginning to have a panic attack again. Before she could let it overtake her, Endou reached for the bottle of water beside her on a nightstand before she drank it and took a deep breath. Being reduced to this was more than enough to make her wish that old man _did_ kill her.

"Yuuki..."

As a tear escaped Endou's eyes, Shino walked in to see her shedding that tear before she swiftly closed the door and spoke up.

"There. Now I can say no doctor saw that happen."

Seeing her in the same room as her, Endou couldn't help but become angry. She didn't ask to live like this. She didn't ask to be here at all.

"Did I ask for you, Asada?! You put me here!"

"No, Endou. You did this to yourself. I was trying to stop that from happening."

"Well, a fat lot of good that did. Look at me! Thanks to you, every time I so much as think about what happened, I get panic attacks!"

As she began to spout off more of her frustration on her, Endou's emotions went closer and closer to overflowing.

"And as if that weren't enough, _you_ made me realize... what a terrible person I was! I didn't ask for this hurt! I didn't ask to be like you!"

As Endou weeped in her own sorrow, Shino took a deep breath before she spoke up.

"You know, I didn't ask for what happened to me, either. There was a time I trusted you enough to tell you my biggest secret. And then you took advantage of me. You made me hurt worst of all. Or so I thought. When we carried you in that hospital, Yuuki told me all about how you picked on her every single effing day. All she wanted was for someone to understand her, and all you did was use her for profit, just like you did to me! None of us asked for the hurt you inflicted on us! IF ANYONE DESERVED THAT HURT, IT'S YOU!"

As Shino said that to Endou point blank, the latter had a startled look before the former realized she went off track from the purpose of her coming to see her as she spoke.

"But I'm better than that. And for good reason. When Kirito told his friends about what I did, they went to where I used to live and spoke with the person I saved. She was pregnant at the time when she was at gunpoint. She and her child would've been killed if I didn't do what I did back then."

"So what? That makes you a hero?"

"Never said it did. But... they're still grateful that I was there for them, when I didn't realize it. It brought me more comfort than anything."

"And your point is?"

"The point is... I was able to stand up to you the way I did not because I forgot about it. It was because I had friends who helped me realize you have to keep moving on, no matter how much it scares you. That's why I'm here for you, Endou. I want to help you move on. Like a _real_ friend should."

As she emphasized that term, Endou began to her shocked as she gasped before she realized how meek she'd become now. After all of her time torturing Shino, after she flat out told her she deserved it, she was still willing to help her. She didn't know what was worse then: being a victim's charity case, or to be reduced to being weak. Either way, Endou wanted comfort from this. She wanted anyone, _anyone_ , to give her a hug. As she began to bawl at her words, Shino got the message and reciprocated it as the former tried to get the words out without being indecipherable.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... Asada. I'm such... a terrible person!"

"It's okay. I'm here for you. I won't give you my money, but I can help you with this. That's the best I can do."

At that moment, Shino felt her phone buzz in her pocket before she had to cease her hugging for the moment and look at it. When she did, she noticed a text from Asuna.

 _"Please come over to the Yokohama North General Hospital. Yuuki needs us. - Asuna"_

Upon reading this, Shino looked toward Endou with a sad look on her face before the latter spoke up.

"What is it?"

"It's Yuuki. Something's come up."

"Is she okay? I... I did hurt her..."

"You did. But, to tell the truth, I really don't know. I hope she is. I'll let you know when I can, okay? Just rest."

Endou began to hate it more than ever. Now that she's grown a conscience, she's becoming more infuriated that she couldn't see for herself how she was. So, the least she could do was agree to this reluctantly.

"Okay. And Shino? Can you send me a picture or two of her, please? I want to see it for myself."

Shino then nodded to the penitent bully before she walked out.

* * *

As she got out of the hospital, Shino ran to the Yokohama Hospital where Asuna told her to go as worrying thoughts entered her mind. What could've happened to Yuuki that needed her friends over? Was it something bad, like her disease getting worse, or was it time for the transfusion? And more importantly, why would her doctor allow them in? Wasn't her location supposed to be kept secret? As Shino dwelled on those thoughts, she also remembered the favor Endou asked her to do, one that needed no payment in money, but one that she needed to take a look at for herself. Admittedly, that was a little weird, even for Endou.

Maybe after the incident yesterday, Endou could be willing to set it right. She wouldn't have cried the way she did is it weren't the case. Although... she also could've been crying at how she's been reduced to a charity case. Truth be told, while Shino wouldn't wish that torture on Endou, at the same time, she still didn't have the strength to forgive her. Whether or not it's possible wasn't the debate Shino cared about at the moment, though. Right now, she wanted to see Yuuki's condition for herself.

Later, when Shino got to the hospital, the sun had set and the moon began to rise as clouds closed in over it and the nearby buildings surrounding it. When Shino had gotten to the waiting room, she noticed Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha, Agil, Lisbeth, Silica, and Klein waiting on the chairs before Asuna spoke up.

"Hey, Shinonon. What kept you?"

"Hey, you try running all the way here. I just got the message 15 minutes ago. Any word on them, yet?"

"Not so far, no. I'm starting to worry."

As Asuna began to bear that concerned and frightened look on her face, the group heard the door open to see Kurahashi walking out. And upon seeing them, he bore a surprised look on his face before he inquired of their presence, only to earn Asuna's question afterward.

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you all here."

"How're Yuuki and Korai? Are they okay?"

For a moment, the look on his face told them to assume the worst, making them worried before his sad look turned into a small smile as he answered.

"You don't have to worry. They're doing better than okay. The transfusion was a success."

As he answered this, Asuna looked at him with hope before she needed him to confirm this.

"What?! For real?!"

"Yes, Ms. Yuuki. For real."

As Asuna began to tear up from hearing the good news, Kazuto spoke up to him with a question of his own to verify his word is true.

"Well, can we go see them?"

"Sure. I'll leave you guys to have a moment with them, but one at a time and single file, please."

This made Asuna smile before she stepped in first before Kazuto, Suguha, Shino, Lisbeth, Silica, Agil, and Klein followed. When Asuna looked through the window on her left, as did the others, they saw Yuuki and Korai laying on their adjacent hospital beds, the former looking more lively than she or anyone would've guessed. The transfusion must be working for her after all. Although... it couldn't fix the toll her two years of using the Medicuboid caused to her body. Thanks to that, she looked as skinny and pale as a ghost. How did she go for so long without food? As she saw her squalor state, Asuna began to shed tears for her as she grew saddened by how much she had to suffer before she called her name.

"Yuuki... Yuuki...!"

When she started to shed tears for her, Yuuki took notice of this and piped up, not willing to see her saddened, especially not when she's starting to piece herself back together.

"Don't cry, Asuna."

When she heard her, Asuna looked toward her and noticed Yuuki looking at her with concern before she spoke in surprise. Admittedly, until now, she thought it was a one-way mirror.

"Yuuki... Yuuki! You can hear me?!"

As she shouted, Klein didn't appreciate the volume she spoke in.

"Yeah, so can everyone else!"

Seeing the whole group together acting like themselves, Yuuki smiled at them before she spoke, just beginning to take notice of her appearance.

"Yeah, I can hear you. And I can see you, too. Wow. You look exactly like you do in the game. Thanks for coming to see me. And... I'm sorry for scaring you like that at lunch. It's just... Korai and I've been talking. And we decided it had to be today."

"What? You mean the transfusion?"

"Yep. It was all his idea, though."

As Korai laughed nervously at this, Kazuto gave a smirk his way as he spoke.

"Well, well. Look how that worked out."

With that, Yuuki spoke up for the true reason they're needed here. Korai himself said if they're gonna come, they'll come. And if they do, Yuuki didn't want Korai and her to face them alone. But they also needed to be warned of the potential bloodshed that would occur. All the same, Yuuki began to bear a look of sadness on her face as she spoke up to Asuna.

"And also, we... no. _I_ needed your help."

"Help? With what?"

"Remember when that old guy shot Endou yesterday? Well, we talked about that, too. And neither one of us thought it was a coincidence."

At that moment, Kazuto spoke up about it next.

"I get it. You're thinking it might be Laughing Coffin, too."

"Yeah, but not just them. Truth is... the Sorcerer's the one who shot Endou."

This made the whole group surprised as Klein spoke up.

"The Sorcerer? What kind of a name is that?"

While Lisbeth gave him a nudge on the elbow as a response, Korai explained.

"A fitting one. Only the members of Laughing Coffin know about him. In fact, he's the true leader."

This made Kazuto widen his eyes in surprise as he remembered another face he met while solving a mystery once.

"You mean PoH wasn't the leader?"

"He's called the _Prince_ of Hell for a reason, Kazuto. And don't let the name fool you. The Sorcerer would be the King of Laughing Coffin. He can easily predict his enemies' movements and strategies, like he saw them through a crystal ball."

This made Klein widen his eyes, getting the hint as he spoke up.

"Oh! That's why he's called that, huh?"

"Yeah. But the bottom line is, we also believe they're trying to find Yuuki to get to me for betraying them. And while we can't ask you to help us, we also know we need help to stop them. But... You guys had a bad enough experience with them as is. So, I don't blame you if you want to leave."

In response, however, Lisbeth and Silica only smiled as they spoke up, the latter being the first.

"You kidding?"

"If you think I'm just gonna run after jogging all the way here, you're sadly mistaken."

With that, Shino spoke up next before Kazuto and Asuna to Korai about their decision.

"Laughing Coffin turned Shinkawa into a shell of a person he once was. And while I know he's been having strides in his recovery since then, I still can't let what they did to him go. They have their own debt to pay."

"And you're not wrong about us having a bad experience. But those experiences helped us learn that Laughing Coffin is relentless. The only way to end it is if we fight them."

"And if that means we can move on after this, then we're all for it."

This made Yuuki bear a sad smile as she spoke up toward them, still saddened she had to bring them into this.

"Oh, what did we do to deserve you guys?"

At that moment, Kurahashi went on the room and spoke to them.

"So, I take it Yuuki's told you the reason why you're here?"

This made Klein surprised as he spoke up.

"What? You're in on it, too?"

"Yep. She told me when she recovered. I didn't think we should have to deal with it at first, but when she told me it was a matter of time and that Korai wouldn't be at full strength by the time they do, I had to agree to letting you come here."

With that, Asuna looked back to Yuuki, who bore a worried look on her face before she gave her a nod of determination before she spoke to Kurahashi.

"Okay. We're all in. What's the plan?"


	9. The Thunder Builds Up

**Chapter 8:** "The Thunder Builds Up"

The next morning, as rain began to fall on the Yokohama Hospital, each one of Korai's friends that appeared, Asuna (who was designated to be with Yuuki), Klein (assigned to Siune), Silica (assigned to Jun), Lisbeth (assigned to Talken), Agil (assigned to Nori), Shino (assigned to Korai), and finally, Kazuto and Suguha (assigned to Sachi) thought back on the plan that Kurahashi gave to them. Although, to be fair, that would be Korai's plan, as he was the one that came up with it, but the credit didn't matter to him at this point.

" _First off, each of you are gonna be assigned different partners to look after while we're on high alert. You'll be operating under the assumption that Laughing Coffin will find its way here. Second, when Laughing Coffin does get here, and they will, they'll try to take out the patients here that have ties to Korai, including Yuuki. None of you are to allow this to happen under any circumstances. If you can still fight, then fight, but don't try to fight more than you ought to be. The main goal is to subdue them long enough for the authorities to arrive."_

They also remembered Yuuki's voice speaking to her doctor as they each looked out the window for any sign of the members of Laughing Coffin before conducting their vigil while Kazuto looked towards Sachi with a sad smile from seeing her again after such a long time, despite present circumstances.

" _But how are we supposed to get to them without them finding out?"_

" _That part's up to you, Yuuki. As you know, the authorities don't take false alarms very lightly. Once we have true confirmation that Laughing Coffin is nearby or inside, make the call. When you're done, that's when we'll cut out the power. They can trace calls from phones rapidly, sure, but the Medicuboid itself would take even longer to hack into. And with the power cut off, they wouldn't be able to with the impending storm today. By the time they realize it, it'll already be too late."_

" _What about the other patients? Won't they need most of the stuff to stay... you know, alive?"_

" _We thought about that. And as luck would have it, the rest of the patients were able to be transferred to the bunker we have. There's enough of everyone and their supplies to go around with until it's over."_

While Kirito knelt down to Sachi and held her hand with tears shown on his face before she gave a soft smile and hugged him, Suguha smiled at he scene between them before Asuna noticed a figure in a black coat with a scar on the left side of his face and shut the window blinds before Kiko drove by and parked before taking notice of the figure and giving a glare his way before she sat on a bench behind his with both their backs turned as they also remembered Kazuto's inquiry and his answer.

" _And who's gonna confirm it's Laughing Coffin without getting killed?"_

" _Korai already spoke with Kiko and had her arrange a sit-down with one of its members, PoH. Korai was originally planned to arrange it, but they know him too well. So naturally, she agreed to take his place. Obviously, we're all taking great risks with them as is, so we can't start off with fighting. Not when it doesn't need to. It's obviously a long shot that they'll agree to it, but... we can't have any casualties that are unnecessary. And in the likelihood that they say 'no', all bets will be off, and it will be a war zone. Bearing in mind what has been said, are you still so sure that you're in?"_

" _We're ready."_

As the rain poured on PoH and Kiko, the former spoke up as he took a good look at the building's design and tried to find workarounds on it.

"Did Perseus send you?"

"I'm a friend of his, yeah. Why does it matter to you?"

Then, as a response, PoH gave a scoff as he spoke again.

"He's some warrior, sending you out in the rain instead of coming himself. Unless... he couldn't make it today?"

Kiko made a scowl as she spoke to the vile person behind her, trying not to give away the situation.

"Well, I'm sure he has better things to do with his time then focus on you."

"That's his mistake to think that. What was left unfinished in SAO will be finished tonight. We are going to destroy you."

With that, Kiko made a smirk of her own as she replied back, successful in keeping her fear at bay.

"I'm guessing you're trying to take us by element of surprise. Well, sorry to tell you, but you lost it. Then again, you knew that already, didn't you?"

"That's just an inconvenience. Nothing more. Your bodies will still hit the floor with first blood when the sun rises again."

"You should know it won't be easy. And besides, you'll leave with far fewer of your men. It'll be better for both of us if we can accept this truce."

This made PoH widen his eyes. She's willing to put up with him in the pouring rain just for a truce? There had to be more than that. In an attempt to dig deeper, he played along with her game.

"Truce? Alright. How's this for a truce? You bring Korai to us immediately, and we will let everyone else go free."

"Sorry. But none of us can agree to that. We know how quickly you turn your back on a deal. But I can suggest something better, if you'll hear it out."

"And what makes you think you're in a position to bargain?"

"For starters, I didn't hear a no."

As she said that, PoH found himself stupefied. He didn't expect a reaction like that from her, a mere attendant of Perseus. As he found himself momentarily stunted, Kiko took the opportunity to speak again.

"We shouldn't be killing each other. That life should've been behind you already. Do you even know why you're doing this?"

When she received no answer from PoH, Kiko continued, trying to put their ideal to rest in peace.

"This world has enough bloodshed without Laughing Coffin as it is. We should put this whole thing to rest and move on. It'll be best for the both of us."

As he took this to heart, PoH gave this some thought. While he seemed to consider the idea, though Kiko wouldn't tell, she knew it was a good way to see if his leader was one of vision, one of genius as he must think himself to be. Even with all that she knew about Laughing Coffin, they had to start out as decent people before SAO even started to begin with. When PoH spoke up, Kiko snapped out of her train of thought and focused on the words he had to say.

"While _I_ would find it worth considering, I'm sure the Sorcerer would have no time for this nonsense."

"So what, then? Are you gonna have me killed?"

"No. Since you were willing to sit out in the pouring rain just to have a chat, it's only fair to let you take your terms back. We'll leave you alive for the time being, but until then, you tell Perseus that if he and Yuuki Konno aren't outside by the time we come for them, every last one of you will be torn heart from body by tomorrow."

Kiko tensed her hands for a moment, knowing for herself firsthand in that moment that men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. Could she have been wrong after all? Whether or not she was, they don't get to say she didn't give them a chance.

"Alright. But remember, you asked for this."

With that, Kiko walked toward the hospital entrance before she heard him speak again.

"And one more thing. Tell one of your friends that Shinkawa is looking forward to seeing her again."

With that, Kiko nodded at his request as she walked into the hospital before PoH walked in an opposite direction and vanished when a car drove by behind him.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Korai was waiting in anticipation for the news when his phone rang, much to Shino's confusion before she turned to him.

"Your phone's ringing."

"Can I see?"

With that, Shino handed Korai his phone before he saw a number he put down just yesterday in his meeting. And it wasn't just any number. This particular number belonged to Dr. Shigemura. Seeing this, he began to answer the call.

"Hello, Dr. Shigemura."

"Hello, Mr. Kayaba."

"It's alright. You can call me 'Korai.'"

"Ah, yes. Well, I wanted to know where you ran off to yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was a volunteer for someone important to me."

"Someone important to you? Like who?"

Trying to be careful not to let it become public too soon, as he didn't want all the tabloids on him when this is over, assuming he survives the war, he gave him a simple answer.

"For now, let's just say... my girlfriend."

Hearing this, Tetsuhiro became surprised that a C.E.O. like him would be dating someone. In fact, the entire concept was unheard of to him.

"What?! A young man like you, who tried to live up to your father's legacy, found someone to love?"

"Hey, what are you, my dad?"

Upon saying this, Korai realized his mistake and tried to take it back.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just... it's been harrowing on me lately."

"Really? How so?"

Korai didn't quite know how to explain this situation without making it into a big deal, but he knew he had to. For the moment, he wanted someone else to talk to, even if it was one of his clients. After all, he is a father of a veteran.

"Well... it's like this. You're a father of a veteran, right? Say that, as an example, you're surrounded by a group of P. , and you know they're trying to get to you through the most important person in your life. Obviously, you wouldn't let them, but what if they get to her anyway? It's... it's scary to think about. More than that, actually."

As he heard Korai's words, Tetsuhiro had a look of realization come over him, as if they seemed to signify to him that somehow, someway, he related to him. His face continued to widen in his moment of realization as Korai spoke onward.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I'd do anything for her. If anything happened, I'd... I don't know what I'd do with my life anymore. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I understand more than you think."

"Really? You do?"

As Korai heard his words, he began to remember a little girl he's saved before. She wore a white hat over her blonde hair. The last he'd seen of her was when he stopped the minions from terminating her as he used a sword to parry their attacks before doing away with them and turned to her with a smile before walking her back to the village where she came from.

"For me, it was my daughter, Yuuna. She was known as the Song Enchantress. When we played SAO, I wanted her to stay in the Town of Beginnings to keep them safe. But one day, she wanted to go outside to level herself up to assist in clearing the game. But then, she was ambushed by a group of minions in the 40th floor. She would've been killed if it weren't for that Solo Player: Perseus. He saved her that day. If it wasn't for him, my little girl wouldn't be standing by me. So, yes, I do understand."

As Korai remembered this memory, he had a smile over his face before he had an idea in his mind. Maybe it was Yuuki's influence, or the memory of the people he saved, but somehow, he forgot about the war that'd take place and wanted to get to know him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Listen, if it's not a bother, I feel like we should get to know each other more. What time do you want to meet?"

"Oh, I think I'm free this Saturday. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... I've got something I want to tell you. Can you bring your daughter, too?"

"Most certainly. See you then."

"Yeah, thank you. Bye."

With that, Korai ended the call before he turned to Shino who spoke out of confusion towards his chat with his client.

"Is that guy a friend of yours?"

"Don't know yet."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"Last time I saw the guy, he was my client yesterday. I guess I needed someone to talk to about my situation. With Kiko out there, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, drop the call? You could've been leading Laughing Coffin here the whole time."

"I know. But we counted on that, didn't we? Besides, dropping and ignoring calls isn't something that has no consequences. Not with my line of work."

"Oh. I see."

At that moment, they heard the door open before they noticed Kiko entering and closing the door as he spoke to her, wanting to know the outcome.

"So, how'd it go down there with him?"

"The truce didn't take. Laughing Coffin is still planning to lay siege to Yokohama. And he told me to tell one of your friends that Shinkawa is looking forward to seeing her again."

When she said this to Shino, she immediately froze up as she remembered what happened last time with him. She still remembered how he had her trapped with the syringe that could've ended Kazuto were it not for one of the stabilizers remaining on his body. As she remembered that tragic moment, Shino began to worry as she began to breath erratically and Korai spoke to her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shino, calm down. That could mean anything."

However, her panic-stricken mind wouldn't let her think logically about the situation.

"S-Shinkawa... what if he...?"

As fear overtook her mind, Korai knew he had to do something to stop her from hyperventilating. So, he took her hand with his and spoke softly to her.

"Shino. Calm down and think."

"How can I?! Shinkawa was supposed to be recovering! What if he joined them again?!"

"That's why I need you to think. He was your friend before. How much does he mean to you?"

When he said this to Shino, she began to remember the times he spent with him, how he stood up for her against Endou, and how oftentimes he tried to come onto her, as well as his reason for getting to her the way he did. She knew he'd given up on this reality and preferred that of GGO. But not even that was worth it anymore since XeXeed used him along with countless others. So, he decided to abandon both realities entirely. And he couldn't even do that without her...

" _I love you, Asada..."_

It was at that moment that she realized she truly did have feelings for him. Truth be told, she felt that way once before she remembered how Laughing Coffin had gotten to him and warped his whole way of thinking. That's the whole reason he was recovering. But to hear that Shinkawa was looking forward to seeing her, she knew he was right. It _could_ mean anything. Maybe he was held hostage or maybe he did rejoin them. But the question was why? Either way, Shino knew she had to save him, just like Kirito saved her...

"More than anything."

With that, Shino began to calm down as her resolve consumed her fear and Korai continued his words of comfort.

"When we see him, we'll help him. Okay?"

Taking this for an answer, Shino nodded to him with a determined look before Kiko spoke up to him.

"So, what now?"

In reply, Korai looked out the window and saw a white flashing in the pouring sky as he remembered that he made a solid strategy in case things went south. All that was left now... was to move forward.

"Now, we get ready for the storm."

* * *

Later, at night, Yuuki was in her wheelchair, eating her supply of Sugar Cookies from after the transfusion. While it was true that Korai needed them more than she did, he insisted he felt fine. After all, he was more concerned about Yuuki after seeing her pale figure. While she did so, Asuna was still waiting for the result of the sit-down in anticipation. This was becoming all too familiar with SAO. Perhaps it was still SAO, in a way. Perhaps the death game hasn't ended just yet. As she lingered in those thoughts, Yuuki looked to her with a hint of worry.

"Getting antsy, huh?"

"Honestly, antsy wouldn't even describe it. Aren't you scared by all this?"

"Terrified. But that's why I needed you guys. I didn't know if we could take them by ourselves."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

As Yuuki looked to Asuna, she knew of only two ways tonight would end. Either they could win against Laughing Coffin, or they could die trying. Previously, she thought she was ready when her own life was at stake, but with so many people at risk, she's beginning to regret bringing them into it now.

"But... maybe it's all a big mistake, dragging you guys into this..."

When Asuna heard it from Yuuki, she tried to cheer her up so that she wouldn't feel sorry for herself.

"Yuuki, don't think like that. We all agreed to stay by your side. We both knew this was going to happen. So stop blaming yourself. Please. Korai wouldn't want you to."

Hearing the words move her heart, Yuuki smiled at Asuna and nodded just before Kiko went in spoke to them about the outcome.

"The truce is trashed. The siege is still going to happen."

Looking to her with a determined smile on her face, Yuuki spoke to Kiko, knowing how they tend to get.

"We figured as much. At least they don't get to say we didn't give them a chance. Is everyone set up?"

"Yes, I just finished checking with them. They're all on guard with their partners. And Kurahashi's ready to pull the trigger and waiting for your signal."

"Then that just leaves me. Let's just hope Korai's plan works."

With that, Kiko lifted Yuuki up into a wheelchair before the latter spoke to Asuna.

"And, uh, Asuna?"

"Huh?"

"You think you'd be okay with Kirito being around Sachi?"

Asuna only gave her a smile, remembering how Kirito told her he had to stay away from her to protect her.

"As long as he's happy, I'm happy."

"Good to hear that."

With that, Kiko began pushing her out of the room with Asuna following her as Kiko spoke to Yuuki about her decision. Why would a girl who's been through so much be willing to stick it out more?

"You don't have to do this, you know. You could hide out in the bunker with the others."

Yuuki only looked up to her with heartfelt determination and selflessness. She may not have known anyone else in the hospital, but she knew for a fact that she was the only one who was brave enough to use the Medicuboid.

"You know why I have to do this. Everyone else is too afraid to use the Medicuboid. I have to keep them safe however I can."

"But if the power turns off, what do you think is going to happen to you?"

"Don't worry. I'll be logged out of it by then. I promise you that. And... I promised it to Korai, too."

As she said those words, Kiko had a look of fondness for the girl as she smiled and spoke as she parked her wheelchair just by the bed with the Medicuboid hovering over it.

"No wonder Korai was so interested in you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm cool like that. Now let's get started."

* * *

Meanwhile, the receptionist was still looking through the doors in front of her from where she sat for any sign of Laughing Coffin as Kurahashi warned her before. While she kept close watch, she had her hand on the alarm under her desk handy as she tried to make out the figure in the rain. Outside, however, a flash of lightning showed that there were four of them, all of them dressed in black coats. Seeing the number of Laughing Coffin members here made her chilled to the bone about what they'd do to her. Even so, she didn't react just yet. She was told to press the alarm only after they trespass.

As the receptionist waited for them to make their move, the Sorcerer eyed the situation very closely. He noticed far away that the receptionist was preparing to pull the trigger and send for the authorities to arrest them. But, if they took off before then, the authorities would miss them, and they would be arrested for a false alarm. The fact that she didn't pull it meant that the game is afoot. Then it hit him.

He remembered a little camera on the shoulder of one of the girls two days before. As to how that's possible, he didn't know. But he knew for a fact that something is wrong, but retreat was most certainly not an option. With all of their digging around, the project they're looking for must be here. And to add to the predicament, he noticed a small light from one of the building's windows before he smirked.

"I see... well-played, Perseus. But not well-played enough."

With that, the Sorcerer got out a small button from his pocket before the receptionist took notice of that and pushed her button at the same time he pushed his. As a result, a blue shockwave hit the hospital and all other buildings around it while making the alarm system explode, sending the receptionist to the wall before she fell while also shorting out the fuse box where Kurahashi was before the explosion of electricity sent him backward, scaring some of the other patients that witnessed this.

* * *

Meanwhile, just moments before the trigger was pulled, the Medicuboid began to gently lay the goggles on her face gently before she said the words she hadn't used for two years.

"Link start!"

When Yuuki had said those words, she expected to be placed in the datascape, but alas, nothing was working apparently. This frustrated Yuuki as she repeated the words twice, trying to secure the plan.

"Link start! Link start! What's wrong with this thing?"

While she didn't have any success, Yuuki did manage to hear Asuna's voice which spoke to her.

"Uh, Yuuki?"

"Asuna? What's going on?"

"It's not working."

"What?"

Hearing this, Yuuki removed the goggles from her face before sitting up and seeing that the room is void of light. But that was hardly her main concern as she spoke to Asuna.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. For some reason, everything in here started shutting down. Maybe it was a power outage. And not only that, it wiped out our phones, too. So we can't contact everyone."

"What about Korai and the others? Can you reach them at least?"

Asuna only shook her head as she answered, bringing the worst news to Yuuki.

"Our phones got dead when that power outage happened."

This made Yuuki surprised as she spoke to Asuna.

"Seriously? But I thought they can't do that to phones."

Piecing together what she knew about the communication towers and lightning, Kiko had an unnerving feeling come up as she knew very well that the nearest comm tower was far away. Which meant only one thing:

"It's no power outage. That was a short-burst EMP."

When the girls looked toward her in fear, Kiko gave them the news of dread as she continued.

"It's shorted out all technology within range. That includes the alarm system here and the Medicuboid."

When she heard this, Yuuki began to feel despair overwhelm her as she remembered why he was called the Sorcerer. It would appear that he did prepare for everything.

"But... that means... we're on our own..."

As she said those words, Yuuki remembered the strategy Korai went over with Kurahashi. She knew as well as he did that the assigned partners are to guard their patients. Maybe this was his way of anticipating an event like that. Although, it'd be safe to say that they were expecting a power outage, not an EMP burst. Regardless, the game is not over yet as Yuuki gave a determined glare, confusing Kiko and Asuna before she spoke to them.

"I guess that settles it. This time, we're playing for keeps..."

When she finished, lightning struck behind her as it lit up the room and showed her face in ALO as a flash before it showed her in real life.


	10. The Thunder Breaks

**Chapter 9:** "The Thunder Breaks"

At the entrance floor, the Sorcerer and the other Laughing Coffin members walked in to see the receptionist's unconscious body. Perhaps the force of the short-burst was a bit more powerful than he intended. But all the same, it was one less obstacle to worry about. But the way Johnny Black saw it, he saw an opportunity to make his kill.

"Hehe... can I do the honors?"

"Settle down, boy. She's not our concern."

Knowing where to take his next step, the Sorcerer turned to a member wearing the black coat before he spoke.

"Shinkawa, I believe you know what needs to be done."

As he responded to the Sorcerer, he only gave a determined glance as he replied to his master.

"Oh, I know what needs to be done, alright."

"Excellent. Now, split up and search every inch of the building. Knowing our adversary, they're sure to have sent the patients to the bunker for protection. We are to infiltrate said bunker and find them."

At that moment, PoH spoke up to the Sorcerer for the after result as he spoke.

"Understood. But what's the terms in taking prisoners?"

"There will be no prisoners. With our current facility, any prisoner we take will see a way out and escape. That is simply a risk we cannot take. Which is why no one but us will leave this building and live."

As the Sorcerer got Shinkawa widening his eyes out of surprise and horror, he spoke to the rest of his members, seemingly oblivious to Shinkawa's feelings on the matter.

"Moving on, Shinkawa, you and Johnny Black will search upstairs for any stragglers and dispose of them cleanly, but you will leave Mr. Kayaba to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, the brothers took off for the patients' rooms as the Sorcerer watched them go with a smirk on his face, knowing that they will, at the very least, keep whoever's left occupied while he attends to the project he's been searching for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuto, Suguha, and Sachi were cooped up in the hospital room in defense mode, having just taken notice of what's happened in the building and to other buildings as Suguha looked out of the window and noticed the power outage.

"Uh, Kazuto? There's been a power outage."

"Can you be able to check on your phone?"

As Suguha got her phone out to check, however, she noticed that it wouldn't come on as she gave the update to him.

"No luck. The phones are down, too."

This made Kazuto surprised as he widened his eyes before he pieced it together. With the current thunderstorm going on, he knew that the Sorcerer, whoever he was, must have used a short-range EMP. Added a with the chances of lightning striking in this weather, a power outage would seem to be the case to the people out of the general area so that it wouldn't attract too much attention. There was only one more factor to determine to be sure of what time they have left.

"Right. How many buildings do you think have been knocked out?"

"Well, from what I can see, it looks like it's... six more buildings. And that's just in a close radius."

"A close radius... _that only gives us a short time before the power comes back on. If it ever does, that is. And with the Medicuboid out, we'd be on our own. Darn it. This Sorcerer guy really did think of everything._ "

Before he could work out what to do in that time frame, Kazuto heard Sachi's voice speaking to him.

"Kirito... what do you think's going to happen?"

As Kazuto took notice of Sachi's concerned look, he remembered the time he'd seen that same look on her face, back when she was afraid to die. At least, that was the case before he made a promise to her, that she wasn't going to die. Alas, he was unable to keep that promise, resulting in the death of the Moonlit Black Cats. And when it seemed like he would live forever with such a devastating thought that he couldn't save her, Korai came along and helped to revitalize her by altering the resurrection item's code to be effective for 5 days rather than 5 seconds. Although he wasn't willing to make any vain promises, Kazuto knew that Korai wouldn't let him down, especially not with such a solid strategy. As such, he reassured Sachi of this as he gently held his hand on hers.

"I don't know. But we've prepared for this. We're staying right here for you. Whoever shows up, we'll be ready for them."

As Sachi heard his words, she began to smile back at him, having just as much faith as she did about him back when she found out he was a Beater. With all he's been through, added in with what she went through herself, she came to trust him more than anyone. Although, that didn't mean she wasn't worried. They are practically standing in a war zone, after all.

"Okay. But please be careful."

"Don't worry. I will."

As Kazuto reassured her, they began to hear footsteps approaching. Could that be them already? As much as he wanted to confirm it, Kazuto didn't want to go rushing in blindly a that would put him and his partners at great risk. And besides, seeing a repeat of Sachi's demise was the last thing he wanted.

"Someone's coming. You ready, Sugu?"

"Yeah, Kazuto."

"Good. We'll need some weapons to defend ourselves."

"Right."

As the footsteps grew closer, Kazuto and Suguha looked around the room for any weapons they could use. Alas, the only items they could find were that of surgical utensils. Normally, a gun would be ideal, but they weren't given such a tool of destruction to defend with. So, it was the best they could do for now. As they managed to get the knives ready, they heard a jiggling on the door handle before a voice spoke up.

"Oh, you think a locked door could keep me out forever? How naive of you..."

As he heard the voice speaking, Kirito knew that voice sounded familiar.

"Wait... that voice. I know it, but where?"

As Kazuto tried to figure that out, the door began to jolt viciously as his grunting could be heard in the process before Sachi trembled in fright, alerting Kazuto to her attention before he spoke.

"Don't worry, Sachi. He shouldn't be able to—"

Before he finished, the door suddenly flew open as the trio were forced back before the figure who managed to successfully break it, Johnny Black, snickered devilishly as he got Kazuto in his sights.

"Here's Johnny!"

Seeing him, Kazuto recognized him from before. After all, why wouldn't he? He and Shinkawa were in cahoots throughout the whole Death Gun experience. If he couldn't remember him after all of that, he wouldn't be trying.

"Johnny Black!"

At that moment, Kazuto acted on instinct to reach for a sword on his back. But at that moment, he also forgot that he had no sword on his back in this reality, much to Suguha and Sachi's confusion as Johnny laughed maliciously toward his momentary misstep.

"You idiot! You've got no sword here!"

As he pointed that out, Johnny began to get closer to them as he began to sneer angrily towards him. Remembering the ambush that took place on SAO, as well as the failed Death Gun experiment, Johnny didn't hesitate to give Kazuto the evil eye in spite of the Sorcerer's orders. Seeing the look of fury in him, Kazuto decided to play along to find a way to knock him down before he spoke.

"So, you guys are still on the run?"

"Of course. But the Sorcerer counted on that. That's why we're still here... but then, Perseus told you about him, didn't he?"

With that, Johnny began to laugh to himself slightly before it quickly became agitated and vexatious.

"Oh, Kirito... I can't believe you're the same dude who beat the _crap_ out of us! But you're just some stubborn kid, ain't ya? Take away the swords, and you're nothing."

"Yeah, and what about you? You don't have your poison dagger."

Despite Kazuto's observation, Johnny's glaring and devilish smile told him he was wrong as he got it out from his back pocket, revealing a syringe.

"I don't? You sure about that, Kirito?!"

Seeing the syringe out ready to be used, Kazuto widened his eyes in panic as he remembered the weapon he used as Death Gun in GGO before he came to see Death Gun himself. At his moment of fear, "Death Gun" spoke to Kazuto as he held his "dagger" at the ready.

"You know, at first, I wanted to just stick this into your skin and watch the life leave your eyes. But the Sorcerer... he had a better idea. Once he told me the plan, I got ecstatic. So I decided 'why not strike it at the person he loved the most?'"

As Sachi heard this, she rightfully became scared as she cowered, making Johnny take notice of her before he spoke

"And I've got a feeling... that she's sitting right behind you, isn't she?"

As Kazuto acknowledged a threat from Johnny, he stood guard as he spoke.

"You stay away from her, Black!"

"Or else what? How can you possibly strike back if you can't even move?!"

With that, Johnny lurched towards Kazuto before getting out a surprise syringe from his left pocket, striking him in the arm before his eyes widened and he fell to the floor paralyzed, worrying Sachi and Suguha as they shouted.

"Kirito!"

"No!"

As Kazuto cringed at the liquid coursing through him, Johnny laughed insanely at his condition as he spoke boastfully.

"Like that special dose, Kirito? The Sorcerer cooked it up just for you. It won't stop your heart like my 'poison dagger', but it'll stifle your muscles long enough for you to watch the show. And now... it's time to begin the bloodbath."

As Johnny leaned closer to Sachi, she gasped as she tried to get away from him in vain as he grabbed her by the arm and held it out in front of Kazuto as he was forced to watch him take her life. If it wasn't for that serum, he would've done anything. Except, in his moment of triumph, Johnny seemed to have forgotten about Suguha as his eyes remained fixated on him while Suguha was trying to train her eyes on the syringe hovering over Sachi's arm.

"You know something else, Kirito? After all of that trouble you've put me through, I decided I'm not just gonna inject it. I'm gonna do it slowly and painfully until she falls dead on the ground... and then it'll be _your_ turn. What do you think of that?! An eye for an eye, don't you think?!"

As Kazuto noticed Suguha preparing to strike from behind, he simply gave a smirk as he spoke to him.

"I'm not so sure."

"Huh?"

Given the moment, Suguha quickly tossed her surgical knife at the syringe, breaking the glass and causing the substance within to spill out, surprising Johnny before he was met with a sucker punch in the face from her as he was knocked to the wall before falling to the floor as Suguha checked on Kazuto.

"Kazuto! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little numb is all."

Seeing that he was still alive, Suguha helped him up to his feet before Kazuto grew concerned about Sachi, seeing as she was supposedly at the receiving end of the syringe.

"How's Sachi? Did she make it?"

"See for yourself."

As Kazuto looked at Sachi, he noticed her checking her arm for any bruises or punctures in the skin other than broken glass from Johnny's syringe, finding nothing on her as she took a deep breath of relief.

"That was close. Thanks, Sugu."

As Suguha smiled at being able to contribute, she looked back to Johnny's momentarily unconscious body with a fierce look, as did Kazuto before they spoke.

"Glad I could help. But I don't think now's the time. Where there's one of him..."

"There's more. I have to help Korai—"

Before Kazuto could make an attempt to, he realized he couldn't move his arms as he looked at his arm, still limping from Sugu's shoulder as she walked him over to Sachi before setting him beside her.

"That serum you were injected with just paralyzed you, Kazuto. You won't be able to help anyone like this."

As Kazuto felt the serum working inside his body, he couldn't help but agree with his stepsister.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right."

"It'll be okay. Just lie here with Sachi until it either goes away or we find a cure, okay?"

With that, Suguha laid Kazuto by Sachi, making her blush as she looked to her.

"And what about you?"

"I'll go see if the others need any help. Something tells me the other members might have the same trick up their sleeve."

With that, Suguha ran out of the room quickly, leaving Kazuto and Sachi by themselves while the former became embarrassed with the position he's placed in as he began to blush with Sachi taking notice before she hugged him, not willing to let him go, especially not after what happened with Johnny Black not too long ago.

"You told me you'd be careful..."

"I know. I'm sorry, Sachi. I let you down again."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay."

As the two stared in each other's eyes, Sachi and Kazuto smiled as they got each other to keep company. True they had Black's company as well, but for the moment, he's incapacitated. And they'll take any moment they can get with each other as long as he isn't trying to get to them again. However, that didn't mean they weren't worried about everyone else. That must've been why Suguha took off after all. If what she said is true, she'd be putting herself at risk as well. But then again, they already put themselves at risk just by being here; why would now be any different?

* * *

For Shino's case, it wasn't just a war zone. With any luck, she knew she'd be forced to confront Shinkawa again. But that situation alone wasn't what frightened her. It's _how_ they'll meet each other. Last they saw each other officially, he tried to kill her before himself as he'd given up on this reality previously. She hasn't seen him since, but that memory of him was too fresh for her to just let it go and take it head on. Korai seemed to have figured that out as he recalled seeing someone with her picture in a jail with a separate juvenile center. As he remembered that memory from after his interrogation, Korai realized that he gave Shinkawa a word of advice that led to all of this in the first place. But the question is why? Did he not take it after all? Regardless, he could see the fear overcoming her resolve and had to say something to get her ready.

"Shino, I saw Shinkawa once."

"What? You did?"

"When I was leaving this jail, it had a different juvenile center. I saw someone with your pictures for some reason and I told him to find a new crowd."

As Shino heard this, she realized that her worst fears have come true, and yet... at the same time they haven't. Either he was in Laughing Coffin and still proving loyal to it, or he had his own reasons for joining it, just like Korai.

"Thanks for trying, but it didn't really help. At least not by much."

"Well, it could mean anything. I've said it before."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of."

As Korai knew it was for good reason, he didn't bother trying to tell her to calm down this time; she was calm enough already. As he sighed, Shino grew quite anxious about the number of people they should expect from Laughing Coffin, their forces having whittled away the way they did.

"Hey, Korai. How many do you think came in here? The members of Laughing Coffin?"

"Well, if I were to make a guess... counting Shinkawa and PoH, that's about three. Four, if you're counting Johnny Black."

Hearing the numbers, Shino began to think that the number of precautions he had to make revolving around the hospital was a bit of overkill.

"That's it? Only four?"

"Yeah, but they're just as dangerous as they were in SAO. How do you think this building and many others got shut down? A power outage?"

"Well, yeah. Except... the nearest comms tower is far away. And for that to be the case, all of the buildings would've shut down. But they weren't."

"Exactly. Odds are, the short-range EMP might've been what did it. And if I'm right, the Medicuboid would've shut down."

"And then... Yuuki wouldn't be able to get the word out. Which means..."

"That's right."

As Shino let the danger of it all sink in, Korai attempted to remind her of the strategy he made as he spoke.

"Don't worry, though. We've—"

"Prepared for it, I know. But one thing I'm not prepared for is—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shino heard footsteps approaching from down the hall and grew startled for a moment before composing herself so that she wouldn't attract too many of the members here and trying to remind herself of his plan.

"Okay. Relax. Stick to the plan, and you'll be fine."

Despite her reminder, Shino was still fearful of what could occur. Of course, it was to be expected, given their increasing odds of survival. All the same, whoever comes through the door next, Shino wouldn't hesitate to hold them at gunpoint. For such an occasion, she brought the very weapon that plagued her previously. Truth be told, although she has been getting better, Shino's phobia of guns still existed, percolating in her mind. But if she was to survive the night, she must overcome it and use it to fight back.

Much to her surprise, though, she found herself confronting the person she cared about. As she looked at him, she noticed his face riddled with panic on his face. And along with that, what she could make out to be a tinge of relief at seeing an old, familiar face. Seeing such a face from her adversary let Shino know who he really was.

"Shinkawa?"

"Asada..."

When he reached out to her, Shinkawa took notice of Korai and remembered when he passed his way after interrogating Sugou with a dead end. As Korai looked at him, he reminded him of the advice he'd given him, hoping he'll remember.

"I told you before, didn't I? To find a new crowd?"

"I can't. Not while Laughing Coffin is still out there."

Willing to hear him out, Shino lowered her weapon and tried to get to the root of his problems.

"Is that why you stayed with them? To stop them from the inside?"

"Yeah. They haven't suspected yet. But I found out what they were after. And they don't just want Korai or Kirito. They're after something else here."

This caught Korai's interest as he spoke up.

"What? What could they possibly want other than us?"

"A device that would help him and Laughing Coffin being real death everywhere."

As Shino heard this, she couldn't believe her ears. Wasn't that Death Gun scheme opposed already?

"You mean like with Death Gun?"

"Worse than Death Gun. The Sorcerer is looking for faster results. He's hoping that a project here would help him achieve that."

"What project? The only thing in this place worth anything is..."

At that moment, Korai widened his eyes as he figured it out. By itself, it wasn't particularly useful. But if it can be synced to one strap-on camera, or even a phone, imagine it synced into the major weapon systems of the world. As Korai pointed it out, Shinkawa wanted to do anything to keep Shino safe.

"The Medicuboid. That's why he used the EMP. To safely remove it once they find it."

"And to get rid of everyone in the building that much faster. That's why I wanted to look for you guys, to stop this before it all happens."

As Shino looked to him, she remembered how insane he was back then and began to have doubts, as much as she loved him.

"I don't mean to doubt you, but how do we know you won't betray us?"

"Asada, since my recovery, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Please, let me prove it to you."

Although she was hesitant, Shino took a deep breath before considering her options. On the one hand, she could reject his offer and remain with Korai alone. On the other, she could accept the risk and stop Laughing Coffin from getting the Medicuboid and cutting down the innocent patients. With so many lives at stake, Shino had to take the risk.

"Okay, Shinkawa. What do we have to do?"

"We have to get to the bunker and stop PoH from breaking in and attacking them."

"Why? Kurahashi's down in there with the patients. He should be keeping them safe while we take care of it. And what about the Medicuboid?"

With that, Korai stood up from his hospital bed, barely overcoming the vertigo from almost three days of the transfusion as he spoke up.

"Leave that to me. I'll tell Yuuki and Kiko about the Medicuboid and what's going on while you check on Kurahashi and keep the others safe. That work for you?"

As Shino and Shinkawa looked at him, the former nodded to him as she replied before she turned to Shinkawa.

"Alright. How do we do this?"

* * *

Inside Yuuki's room, she, Asuna, and Kiko were standing guard in case any of Laughing Coffin's members found them. While they stood guard, Yuuki sat in her wheelchair and tried to will herself to stand up as she felt as though the sugar cookies would've helped her to bear being able to stand by now. However, when she did try to stand, her legs became wobbly and she was about to fall when Asuna and Kiko noticed this before they caught her with their arms and set her back in the chair as Yuuki looked to them while Asuna and Kiko spoke to her.

"Easy, Yuuki."

"We know you want to help, but we can't take any risks."

"I don't get it. I thought those sugar cookies I ate would help me recover."

Hearing this, Kiko understood the confusion before she spoke.

"Oh, I see. Well, they're meant to help you recover your blood sugar so that you don't get dizzy."

"What? You mean... they can't help you walk again?"

"Not really."

When Yuuki became saddened by Kiko's revelation, Asuna felt there wasn't any need to feel that way, in spite of the situation going on around them.

"Well, you can't expect to be able to walk right away. You've been sitting in the hospital room for more than two years. It's bound to be a while."

"And how long is that, exactly?"

As Asuna was about to answer, she stopped herself before she held her head down before Yuuki spoke about her increasing situation.

"Man, I thought being able to live in the real world would be better for me, but... with Laughing Coffin, my vertigo, and how long I've been away from the real world... I'm beginning to think it was all a fluke."

As Yuuki sighed at her luck so far, before anyone could say anything, they heard delayed footsteps walking to their destination before squeaking followed those footsteps. At first, they initially thought that Laughing Coffin was approaching, but to hear wheels squeaking afterwards made it confusing for them. All the same, a lot could've happened between now and then. Presented little variety of what to use to defend themselves, Asuna and Yuuki were only passed a surgical knife while Kiko took a scalpel and the three of them got ready to defend themselves when Yuuki heard a familiar voice.

"Guys..."

"Huh? Wait, guys."

As they listened to the footsteps and squeaking getting closer, Yuuki heard his voice as if he was in the same room as her.

"You need to listen... the Medicuboid..."

"Korai?"

As he walked in view, they saw him overcoming his vertigo little by little while holding onto the bar that transferred plasma to him where he needed it. Yuuki was a bit upset that he's standing up so soon, but to be fair, his vertigo was a lot less severe than hers. All the same, Yuuki was just relieved to see him again.

"Korai!"

With that, she rolled her wheelchair over to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist before he grew accustomed to it as he smiled before he spoke to her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Yuuki. But listen, and this is very important."

The look on Korai's face was enough for Kiko to know it was very serious.

"What's going on?"

"Shinkawa just told me about what Laughing Coffin is here for. They're looking for the Medicuboid here."

This made Asuna and Yuuki concerned as they widened their eyes and spoke up.

"What? They're after the Medicuboid?"

"But why?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. We need to guard it."

Considering what they had to work with, Asuna knew that wouldn't be very easy.

"Well, at least we got a start, but I think we'll need to be better equipped for it."

Korai would normally agree, but with the seriousness of the situation and how much time they have before they catch on, he didn't have enough of it to worry about that.

"There's no time. We'll just have to make do for now."

With that, Korai grabbed his bar and held it as a staff with the plasma hanging from it before he turned to Yuuki. With the situation happening in front of them, Korai was concerned about her well-being, more so than even his own.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I am now."

* * *

At the stairs, Shino and Shinkawa were running down to the bunker level as they tried to think of a plan.

"So, what do we do, Shinkawa?"

"PoH must've found a way to break in by now. But we can't let you be seen if I'm gonna keep up appearances. So, for now, you'll have to stay hidden until I give the word."

With that, the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs before they stopped just by the door as she spoke.

"Or you can be the one staying here until _I_ give the word. I've been recovering myself since what's happened between us."

"You have?"

With them close to their destination, Shino took the time to finish their conversation as she sighed.

"From my phobia, yeah. It wasn't easy to begin with, but... I'm getting there."

As Shinkawa heard this from Shino, he couldn't help but remember the time she was deathly afraid of guns. Judging from how Shino was holding her gun out the way others would have, she must've come a long way from her phobia since that night. He would've been mad at Kirito before, but he was recovering at the moment, and it helped him to be more mindful of others. Although, that wasn't to say he approved of him. However, it was his own possessiveness at the end that hurt her, not Kirito. If he was going to make it right, he needed to let her go.

"So, Asada... have you been seeing Kirito lately?"

As this caught her off guard, Shino looked to Shinkawa and grew embarrassed.

"You mean go on a date? N-No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... when I was recovering, I realized I was being more than forward with you. And that I hurt you in the process."

"Shinkawa, that's okay. You went through a lot yourself."

"Yeah. But... what I'm trying to say is, if you want to see Kirito, I won't hold that against you."

As she heard this, Shino widened her eyes and looked to him with a confused look on her face as she tried to get the words out.

"So, you're... okay with that?"

"Yeah. As long as you're happy, I'm okay."

With that, Shino smiled at him before she hugged him and he returned the favor as she gave her gratitude to him.

"Thank you, Shinkawa. It means so much to me."

With that, the two embraced the hug before they had to cease it and continue on with their plan as Shino spoke up.

"Okay... let's move on. Together."

As he nodded his head at this, Shino opened the door from the stairs, earning a few frightened reactions from the other patients around them before attempting to calm them down.

"Calm down, everyone. It's okay. Laughing Coffin hasn't broken in yet."

As she demonstrated that they weren't a threat, the patients in the bunker became relieved and spoke to each other about their presence. Despite this, a young girl ran up to them out of worry as she spoke.

"Can you help us? Our doctor got jolted and he won't wake up."

"Jolted?"

As Shino looked around, she noticed Dr. Kurahashi unconscious with black dust on him before she and Shinkawa ran over to him and checked on him as the latter held him up while Shino looked at the fuse box where he was before he looked to her for an answer.

"What could've happened to him?"

"A short-range EMP was set off not too long ago, right? It must've made the fuse box short circuit when he was manning it. I'll see if I can fix it while you wake him up."

"I'll try."

With that, Shino got to work on the fuse box while Shinkawa carried Kurahashi in his arms as he looked to the crowd.

"Does anyone have a spare bed he can use?"

As Kurahashi looked around for any volunteers, Shino was getting to work in the fuse box. Although, since it was her first time around any fuse box, Shino found herself placed in a trial by fire situation.

"Uh, okay... how did he work this thing?"

At that moment, they heard an unexpectedvoice from afar as Shino and Shinkawa gasped.

"Snooping around, I see."

Hearing the voice, Shino and Shinkawa turned behind them to see PoH by the stairs as they stared daggers at him, worried about the patients around them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korai, Asuna, Kiko, and Yuuki were standing guard by the Medicuboid, protecting it from any member of Laughing Coffin that'll trespass here. In the meantime, Korai could notice Yuuki's legs trembling. She must not have fully recovered from the transfusion, let alone two years of using the Medicuboid just yet. When Yuuki took notice of this, she showed a frustrated look before she spoke softly to him, so as not to alert the intruders.

"If you're gonna say it'll take a while for me to recover, just don't. I already know."

"Actually... I was gonna ask how you're gonna get back up on your feet."

"I don't know, okay? I've just been... away from the real world for so long. Even if we do survive this... I don't have one clue how I'm supposed to go back to the way I was. I lost so much of my life because of that virus. What am I supposed to do to get them back?"

Seeing Yuuki down in the dumps like this, Korai knew things must be really bad for her to be at this point. Of course, he's seen her in that state only twice now, but knowing her, she never acts like that around others. The fact that she's doing it right now, with Asuna and Kiko around her, it must be because she doesn't quite know how to move on. Come to think of it, neither did he. Here he was, free from the death game, and yet here they are trapped in this potential bloodbath. He could very well be the reason for all of this. But he wasn't going to let the past take away his future, not while he has anything to say about it.

"Yuuki... I don't know any answers for how to make it happen. I know just as much as you do; as much as anyone. I could've chosen to move on and drop all of that crap, but I didn't. And by the time I did, it managed to have a way to find me. Now, you're all stuck in this because of me. All because I couldn't move on. But I'm not going to mope about it. And it's not because I don't want others to feel sorry for me; they can think whatever they want. I'm doing this to move on. And I know it's not that easy, least of all for you, Yuuki. You may not be able to take the time you lost back, but you can cherish the moments that have yet to come. Because the future starts now."

As Yuuki heard this, she felt empowered by his words and felt as though they had touched her very soul as she shed tears and wiped them away as she replied.

"Thank you, Korai. It means a lot to me."

As Korai nodded to her, Asuna couldn't help but shed tears herself as Kiko smiled at them just as they heard _his_ voice.

"Ah, love. A dreadful bond. And yet, if one isn't wise to contain it, so easily severed."

As they glared at him, Korai didn't hesitate to speak to him as he got in front of Yuuki.

"I know why you're here. You're after the Medicuboid, so you can hack into the weapon systems and cause a mass murder!"

"The Medicuboid, you say? Hmph. A very doctoral term for such a machine."

With that, Yuuki took her turn to speak up as she held her scalpel out.

"Regardless, you're not getting within 10 feet of it, Sorcerer!"

The Sorcerer momentarily became surprised for a moment as to how she managed to recover from her condition before he only made a grinning scoff as he spoke to her.

"So you do know who I am. But you forget, I plan for every eventuality."

At that moment, the Sorcerer's walkie-talkie went off as PoH sounded off.

"Sorcerer, sir. This is PoH. I've found a way into the bunker and the patients are all present. And so is their doctor. He's been neutralized."

Hearing this, the Sorcerer made a smirk while Korai and the others grew worried about what it means as Yuuki became the most worried of them all. The doctor who looked out for her all this time... did one of them kick his bucket?

"Doc..."

Seeing the fear in her face, the Sorcerer sealed the deal as he spoke.

"How unfortunate. It seems that the good doctor has taken bad medicine..."


	11. Defying Destiny

**A/N: Hello. Just to let you know, the mother and the little girl who met Shino at the end of the Death Gun arc will make their appearance, the mother being Sachee and the girl being Mizue. I'm saying this because there's a difference between Sachi (the girl Kirito loved first) and Sachee (the woman who worked at a post office at the time Shino's trauma occurred). And I forgot to mention that Korai himself would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, so... just to let you know. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 10:** "Defying Destiny"

As Yuuki, Korai, Asuna, and Kiko confronted the Sorcerer, they had just received the worst news to hear. Dr. Kurahashi has been out of commission. Could the EMP have knocked him out? Or did Laughing Coffin get to him? Either way, it meant that the patients were vulnerable to their murderous advances now. However, it was more concerning for Yuuki. It meant that her close friend that looked after her for two plus years was in danger. As if that wasn't enough, they're now being faced with a decision. They must either go to the bunker and save him and the patients, or they defend the Medicuboid at their expense. Figuring out his scheme, Korai knew the Sorcerer didn't need to bring up the stakes. He planned it, after all.

"You knew this was gonna happen, didn't you? You knew this is where we had to choose."

"I would be called the Sorcerer for nothing if I didn't... but I'm sure the good doctor still has some time left. For clarity, though, I would suggest that you choose soon and wisely."

For Yuuki, it was clear. Of course she'd go to save him, but then there was the matter of her current status. In a wheelchair, how would she expect to go far at all? But then, there was Korai, Asuna and Kiko. With the four of them, they could stay in groups to attempt both tasks simultaneously. As soon as she remembered why he's called this, though, Yuuki began to wonder if he predicted this as well.

"Wait... you know there's four of us. If one group stays while another goes, it wouldn't be much difference, would it?"

"You're free to employ that option, Ms. Konno. But we both know how far you'll get on the confines of that chair alone. And with the power depleted, I wouldn't expect you to be above or below this floor."

As she tensed her fists at the old man, Korai stood in front of her as he spoke.

"Asuna, Kiko, you get Yuuki out of here, go to the bunker, and make sure the patients are safe. He's mine."

As Asuna and Kiko nodded to him, Yuuki wanted to object and attempted to do so as she spoke out.

"What? Korai, what about you? You saw what he did to Endou! What if he does even worse to you?!"

"As long as you're okay, I could care less about my safety."

To verify his adamant glare, lightning struck outside, temporarily granting him the image of Perseus, the player who bested her at the World Tree. As Yuuki saw that image, she recalled how furious he was with the players who stood in their way of being remembered. And now, there's no doubt percolating in her mind that he is angry. And the one thing she first learned from his fights was that he's not the best to reason with when he's angry. With that, Yuuki gave him a worried, yet accepting nod as she spoke.

"Alright, Korai. You win. But you better not die on me, okay?"

"Got it."

With that, Asuna and Kiko didn't hesitate to cart Yuuki out of the room as the Sorcerer only gave them a glance their way while they went away before returning his gaze towards Korai as the young man spoke to him.

"So... you had this planned the whole time. Every move you made, the moves we were to make, all of them to lead up to this."

"You'd be surprised how much time I had, being on the run for as long as I have."

As lightning struck on the outside of the building again, the Sorcerer gave a sinister grin his way before Korai took his turn to speak.

"Regardless, you won't be getting this Medicuboid. Not while I'm standing here. One way or another, the police will arrive here and find you. Then, it'll be all over for Laughing Coffin."

He only gave him a simple smirk as he replied.

"I presumed you'd say that. Which is why I've brought... this!"

Instantly, he got out a syringe from his pocket and lunged at Korai, only for him to inject the staff he dragged with him as Korai had used this to block him. Following this maneuver, the Sorcerer retaliated with a push from his staff, knocking him to the hospital bed before his skull struck it before he fell to the floor. Normally, Korai would've gotten back right up, but due to his vertigo, along with the concussion, it became increasingly difficult. Despite this, however, it wasn't quite difficult enough as he barely managed to get up before the Sorcerer moved in to strike again, only to meet resistance as he smacked the syringe away with his staff holding his plasma. But in so doing, he flung the plasma clean off of him, splashing them against the window and making him wince in pain as the tubes connected to his skin were practically ripped off like wax. Taking the opportunity, the Sorcerer engaged in close combat as he grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back whilst wringing out the blood that began to leak from the tubes' removal as he spoke.

"How long do you think you can stand against me, traitor?"

"As long... as I... need to!"

His arm being strangled, Korai had to think of something to shake him off as he used his free arm to elbow him in the gut, urging him to double over before he got his arm back and used it to smack him in the face with a backfist before he went back several feet. Taking notice of his age, Korai knew he was bound to slip up.

"How long do _you_ think you can stand against _me_? Your age is catching up to you."

The Sorcerer only replied with a growl as he picked up a saw used for amputation before he spoke.

"My life isn't over yet. But yours will be brief."

With that, the Sorcerer lunged at him, forcing Korai on the defensive as he tried to think of a way to repel his attacker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shino and Shinkawa were confronted with PoH, who had long since noticed Kurahashi on the floor as the patients around them were frightfully scared as he glanced at Shinkawa before he bore a scowl of anger, already taking in the notice of what was going on between him and Shino.

"I see what's going on here. You're betraying us."

Shinkawa returned his glare with his own as he spoke to him.

"It's not really a betrayal if I was never on your side."

"True enough. But still, can't say we're surprised one bit. Had a feeling you'd turn your back on us. Just like before."

"What do you mean?"

"After your whole 'Death Gun' failure, you decided to do the honor of killing her instead of your brother, is that right? It's because you gave up on this reality a long time ago, and you didn't want any distractions to keep you from doing it."

Unbeknownst to the two, Shino listened in on the whole thing, surprised at how PoH managed to figure him out on the spot.

"So what?"

"You don't get it, do you? Your example is the whole reason we're doing this in the real world, too. Too many people in this world are crying, begging for help that's never gonna come to them. Because nobody wants to hear them, and so they try to shut them out and pretend they don't exist. Worse, they silence them forever."

As she heard what she considered to be a half-baked excuse, Shino tensed her fists as she turned to PoH and glared at him.

"And how is that any different from what you've done?"

"Because we don't prey on the weak. We don't discriminate. _Everyone_ shares in death. Equal treatment, as it should be."

"So, you're telling me that you treat everyone like prey? Because that's all I'm hearing that makes any sense."

As the patients grew fearful of the potential escalating confrontation, PoH maintained his scowl as he spoke to Shino, who was seemingly unaware of what she's trying to do as a little girl with pigtails reached in Shinkawa's pocket, making him confused as she got out a syringe with clear liquid inside it before crouching underneath the patients' beds as the conversation went on.

"Smart mouth you've got there. But that's not gonna do you any good. Especially not when you know what I'm capable of."

"And yet, you've recently done nothing to show for it."

"Keep that talk up, and it's only a matter of time."

At that moment, the girl who took the syringe made no hesitation to move from under the bed before she ran at him with syringe in hand, making PoH catch it just in time before he moved back from where she would've struck before he kicked it away from her. After which, he put his foot on top of her, making Shino widen her eyes upon seeing who that girl was. It was the same one who gave her a picture after they visited her to thank her for saving them.

"Mizue..."

Hearing this, PoH noticed a tinge of fear from her as he smirked.

"Like now, for instance..."

* * *

As this occurred, Asuna and Kiko were carrying Yuuki with their arms under hers as they rushed over to the bunker where the patients' lives were at risk. Of course, with her condition, Yuuki's feet were merely dragging across the steps as they carried her. It wasn't entirely ideal, due to how uncomfortable it was making her, but she had little choice. Besides, she had other concerns in mind that are more important than sore feet as she spoke to Asuna.

"Kurahashi... you don't think they got to him, do you?"

"I don't know. But we have to get to them and fast."

As they went down, the feeling from her feet sagging on the floor was becoming as unbearable as the feeling that the moment they reach their destination, they might be too late before she spoke to Kiko.

"How soon can we get there?"

"Hopefully, not much longer. The hospital isn't exactly a tower."

When they got to the bottom set of the stairs, they overheard PoH talk down Shino as they noticed Mizue underfoot as she became frightened.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to see to it personally that every last one of you is executed."

As Asuna noticed Mizue, she remembered when Kirito had brought her and her currently equally terrified mother, Sachee Oosawa, and became worried for them as she spoke up.

"That little girl... she was part of the intervention we had with Shino from before."

Seeing this, Yuuki became very aggravated that she was forced to watch this torture happen as she propped her feet onto the ground and spoke to the others.

"Let me stand. I gotta do something, anything..."

As they were about to refuse, they took notice of Yuuki's angry face, surprising them before Kiko nodded.

"You better know what you're doing."

"I do."

With that, they slowly removed their arms from hers before she became wobbly again, although it was for a moment as she managed to balance herself. With that, she tried to use her feet to take the first steps through the door and to speak out against him. Not quite how she would've wanted to take those steps, but they had to be taken, especially if it meant she could do something to save those people that never asked for this war. And so, she stepped through the door, catching PoH's attention as he turned to notice her before she spoke out.

"You. Leave them alone... now. If you don't, I will cut you."

Despite her threat as she held her scalpel at the ready, PoH took notice of her shaking legs and scoffed at her before he spoke.

"You're bluffing. I'll bet you're using all that strength you have left just to stand up."

"Yeah? Maybe that's all it takes."

At that moment, Yuuki looked to Shino before she got the message of her pupils staring her way before she again got out the very weapon that petrified her before she aimed it at PoH. Seeing this, Mizue and Sachee noticed Shino holding PoH at gunpoint before she spoke.

"Leave. Us. Alone. This is your last chance."

PoH took a look at the situation before him. On one hand, Yuuki could barely stand while holding a scalpel. On the other, Shino held him at gunpoint. At this point, Yuuki would just bar his escape, dead or alive. Then, he remembered how stiff her legs had become. Whatever she's recovering from, she must be going through a lot of trouble just to protect those people. Maybe too much trouble...

"I know she can stand a good chance, at least... but what about you?"

As PoH asked this of Yuuki, she became flabbergasted for a moment as she realized the position she put herself in and the risk she's making just to stand there. Except that wasn't what PoH tried to point out.

"Why throw your life away for these people? If they didn't show you any respect before... what makes you think they'll start now?"

As she looked around the room full of frightened patients, Yuuki knew that the people here and there wouldn't be where they are unless their situation was dire to their health. Hers certainly was after all. The fact that PoH would even ask that to her was beyond stupid to her.

"Whoever you are... you can just shut your mouth. Korai Kayaba told me to defend these people. And until he says otherwise, I'm staying right here with them, no matter what."

Having delivered her answer, the patients around her began to murmur amongst themselves. All of them had been wondering who authorized such an order as to move them all to the bunker. But to hear that Korai Kayaba orchestrated all of this to save them? This caused an uproar to echo around the room as they whispered amongst themselves.

"Wait. Did I hear her right?"

"She said, 'Kayaba', right?"

"Why would Kayaba save us?"

"Is that why that girl is here?"

While they whispered, Sachee became very awestruck herself to hear his name as that of the one trying to save them, especially with what his father had done. As they each showed their surprise, PoH gave her a sigh of disappointment before he spoke.

"Then you've chosen to die with them."

Before PoH could make a move, however, Shino, who had trained her gun at PoH's leg, fired it before the bullet hit its mark as he exclaimed on pain before he was forced to the ground while tending to his wounded leg, allowing Mizue to escape and headed to her mother who took her in her arms. In retaliation, PoH attempted to lunge at Shino, only for Yuuki to see her distress and allow her strength to give out before plunging her scalpel into his other leg, completely immobilizing the threat as he continued to shout in pain. With PoH paralyzed, Shino took advantage of the lapse and bumped the blunt end of her gun on his head, knocking him out as he fell before the patients fell dead silent at this. As Shino looked around, already getting the dreaded sense of history repeating itself, Yuuki crawled on top of him and placed her ear at his chest for any sign of life. And fortunately, there was: a pulsing heartbeat from its owner before she looked over to her.

"He's out cold, but his heart's still beating."

When Yuuki looks go to Shino, she saw her frightened face, immediately making her assume the worst. From what she heard of Shino, she had a tragic experience that haunted her for quite some years of her life. She, a little girl, had killed a robber out of panic and self-defense. That moment on, it struck fear at her heart. But thanks to Kirito, she was making a great recovery. However, judging from that look of terror on her, Yuuki was afraid that all the effort Shino put into moving on is becoming obsolete. However, as quickly as it washed over her, Shino managed to catch herself and take a deep breath as she looked to Sachee and Mizue before she spoke to the patients.

"It's alright. He can't hurt you anymore. Just not in the way you think."

Hearing this, as the other patients grew cautious, or even resentful towards her, Sachee gave a sigh of relief as Mizue smiled and spoke to her.

"Thanks, big sister Shino!"

As Mizue thanked her, Shino couldn't help but smile at the little girl while the patients found it odd that she thanked her for her actions.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it alone."

With that, Shino looked to Yuuki and held her hand out to her as the latter gladly took it and used it to stand up again before looking at everyone around them. As they took a look at the patients' faces now becoming softened, Shino noticed Shinkawa with Kurahashi in his arms before Yuuki took notice of it as well and went over to him out of concern.

"Doc!"

As she ran, however, she'd forgotten her leg strength and fumbled up as she tripped and fell, making the patients gasp out of concern before Asuna and Kiko went in the room to help her up before Yuuki reassured them as she worked herself up again.

"Hold on, guys. I can... get up... by myself."

And that, she did, although it took a bit longer to stand than with their help at the stairs. Even so, Yuuki had to know he was alright. As she walked over to him, Yuuki spoke to Shinkawa for answers.

"Is the doc alright?"

"I don't know. That EMP must've knocked him out when the circuit breaker was overloaded."

Hearing the explanation, Yuuki grew frightened that he wouldn't make it. Normally, electricity would stop the heart as quickly as it would restart it. Taking that knowledge to heart, Yuuki made no hesitation to place her ear against his chest in order to search for a heartbeat. As Yuuki listened in, she was silently praying to the Father above that Kurahashi would still be alive. And then, just when it seemed her prayer went unheard, she heard it. A single heartbeat. Hearing it in repetition, Yuuki became very relieved to know he was alright as she looked at Shinkawa and smiled to him.

"Thanks for helping us. Really."

As Shinkawa nodded to her, Yuuki heard Asuna's voice speak to her from behind.

"Okay. We've managed to keep everyone safe."

However, Yuuki knew better than to forget about the one currently standing against the Sorcerer.

"Not everyone. Korai's still fighting the Sorcerer, remember? The war's not over yet. Not until Laughing Coffin is put away."

* * *

Meanwhile, Korai was pushed back by the Sorcerer, using his own staff against him as he fell to the floor before he was forced to once again forced to defense with the Sorcerer lurching the saw at his chest, urging Korai to move backward as he somersaulted, causing the Sorcerer to strike it at the ground. As Korai managed to get back on his feet, the Sorcerer only grinned at him as he stepped closer. As this occurred, Suguha was in the hallway as she heard grunting from far away, urging her to look for the source of the commotion. When she'd gotten there, she became surprised and petrified to see Korai clashing with the Sorcerer himself. With Korai being the closest to defeat, she let out a shocked gasp, catching his attention, allowing Korai to trip him, making him lose his saw as it clattered to the ground near him before he picked it up. Up until Suguha's inadvertent interruption, he was only able to use his staff to defend himself from the saw, but now, he needed it as his own cane to help him stand with the blood that leaked from his arm taking his second wind along with it. Despite this, however, Korai seemed to have an advantage over him.

"It's over now. You're outnumbered."

As Suguha grew relieved that Korai had defeated him, the Sorcerer still maintained his smirk.

"You think you have won?"

To further verify that his name lived up to its reputation, he drew swords from the back of his wrists like armor before he slashed at his staff, smacking it away before aiming for his chest, causing Korai to use the saw he took in order to counter them, only to be pushed back as he once again fell to the floor as the Sorcerer spoke further.

"We're just getting started."

As the Sorcerer forced him further to retreat, Suguha took off to another room, desperate to find any help for Korai in defeating the Sorcerer. With time quickly passing by, and her stepbrother put of commission, Suguha thought it best to go to the closest room in use and ask for the help of whoever was in the room. And so, Suguha opened the door to find Klein guarding Siune before she spoke of the direct matter to him.

"Klein, Korai needs your help!"

"Huh? What's going on? Where's Shino?"

"I don't know, but right now he's facing the Sorcerer by himself, and he's getting weaker!"

Hearing this news, Klein tensed his hands before he spoke to her.

"Oh, heck no, he isn't. Stay with Siune and watch over her. I'll see what I can do."

With that, Klein took the saw from the operating table and went off to help Korai any way he could. As Klein went to look for the commotion, Korai was forced to the back of a wall before taking notice of a door next to him. While he looked at the door in the short amount of time he had left, it dawned on him that it led to the stairs. As much as they take someone down, they can go otherwise just as easily. And with the thunderstorm going on outside, it might be the best chance he has. With that, he got back into action as he dodged a strike from one of his swords before using the saw to smack the other away and kick him back before he proceeded to travel up the stairs as his foe became persistent in giving chase.

* * *

At the stairs, Yuuki was making little progress to start with, but it was climbing up as her leg muscles had now become accustomed to moving at a certain pace. The best Yuuki could manage was a power walk, but it was progress enough nonetheless as she, Asuna, Shino, Shinkawa, and Kiko heard grunting above them before noticing Korai clashing his saw with the Sorcerer's swords as they went upward, making her anxious as she saw him on defense.

"Korai... we have to help him!"

With that, Yuuki tried to run, only to slip up a step before Asuna and Kiko caught her and propped her up on the stair banister as Shino trained her gun on the Sorcerer as she spoke.

"You might wanna stand back."

As Shino pointed her gun at the two of them, she could see them fighting as Korai got pushed back. Just when she was about to make her shot, however, the Sorcerer walked up further on the ladder, making Shino miss her opportunity to fire as she grunted before cursing herself.

"Crap. They got out of my field of vision. We'll have to hurry."

At that moment, they noticed Klein running up the stairs to help out, leaving Shino confused.

"What the—? What's Klein doing?"

* * *

As the others tried to catch up to him, Korai and the Sorcerer have finally entered the rooftop as they found themselves in the midst of a thunderstorm with rain dropping all over their bodies. As lightning struck near them while they caught their breath, the Sorcerer seemed to have figured out his plan as he exhaled his breath, exposing it to the chilled air before he spoke.

"You sly fox. Looking for an even field, were you?"

"So you really _can't_ predict everything."

"The future is the only thing that lies beyond my sight. Not that it'll make any difference."

With that, to prevent the risk of electrocution, the Sorcerer had foregone his sword gauntlets, dropping them to the floor before Korai took his turn to drop his saw far away from him, leaving the two of them with naught but their fists and minds as they stood with their fists out, one of them being certain that he has the advantage.

"I wouldn't call that out just yet. Like I said, your age will catch up with you."

"I take it you're hoping that my age will make up for your weak condition?"

As he heard this, Korai widened his eyes before he grunted and the Sorcerer further stated the playing field.

"While you were able to dismantle my need for my weapons, you still haven't compensated for the toll your body has paid in sacrifice for your loved one's. At this point, this battle will end one way or the other."

As Korai looked at his currently rinsing arm where the tubes were plucked, he saw the blood washing away to the floor in the rain before coming to a realization as he looked to him.

"That's why you chased me up here, isn't it? You're looking for a fair fight to end with. Is that what that is?"

"You fail to understand, boy. The method and place of where our battle ends is of no concern. And while I wouldn't have had any inconveniences if I'd known my enemy, what's done is done."

As rain fell on the rooftop they stood on, Korai and the Sorcerer each stood with their fists ready to strike, waiting for one and the other to make their first move. For a moment, nothing had changed from their stances, each of them glancing carefully at their arms to see which one would flinch. No sooner had lightning struck between them did their bout begin with Korai lunging first with his fist before the Sorcerer countered with a block of his arm. Due to the already deteriorating stamina of his, Korai actually suffered a recoil as he began to feel his hand hurting before he found himself punched in the gut, doubling over as more of the pain flowed in him. Taking another opportunity, the Sorcerer delivered another punch to the chest, sending him backward to the floor as Korai grunted in pain trying to get up as he remembered the sensation he felt from his punch to the arm.

"That lunch I threw... why did it feel like I hit some iron?"

Hearing this, the Sorcerer only smirked as he replied.

"I've told you before. You haven't compensated for the toll your body has paid. And as long as that is the case, you'll find that the advantage will go to me."

As he stood up, Korai began to realize he has a point. During the fight, the plasma transfer was interrupted. And with each blow and cut he's been dealt, his time limit would wither away quickly. And once that time is up... as he considered the end result, he remembered how much Yuuki meant to him as he she seemed to speak to him in his mind while he saw her smiling face.

" _I love you, Korai. So much..."_

As her precious words echoed in her mind, Korai gasped as he opened his eyes before he willed himself to stand up.

"I don't care... what your odds have to say... about my chances. All I know is that I have someone who loves me... and I promised that I wouldn't die on her. So I'm gonna do everything I can to keep that promise."

As the Sorcerer heard this, he proved that he could care less about his promise to Yuuki as he scowled.

"What of it? I have my own promise to keep to this world."

Suddenly, he heard Klein's voice from behind him as an answer.

"Well, his is a lot better than yours!"

At that moment, the Sorcerer turned behind him to see Klein, Shino, Asuna, Kiko, Shinkawa, and Yuuki in front of the doorway, with all of them except for the last of the group staring daggers at him. As they did, the Sorcerer took great notice of the battle quickly elevating with Korai's side having the most allies present while he was all by his lonesome. It wasn't quite the battle he envisioned, but as he said, what's done is done.

"It would appear that your own audience has gathered, Korai. Admirable, yet tragic, for they've arrived to see you fall."

Alas for him, for while they were talking, Korai recovered as much of his breath as he could before he looked at the floor, seeing where his swords were thrown, and remembering how lightning can be attracted via metal. If he was to move on, he needs to be sure the fight is _finished_. As long as any member of Laughing Coffin is alive and free, they'll always be sure to strike. That's a risk he was not willing to make. With that, he waited for the next lightning bolt to strike, only this one was particularly closer to their location.

"The only one who'll fall... is you!"

Taking the cue from the bolt, Korai leaped at the swords the Sorcerer had tossed away before taking them from where they were before going towards his foe. As he noticed this, the Sorcerer saw it necessary to go after the saw in spite of the potential lightning strike at them. And as he took the saw, Korai had already lunged at the Sorcerer, but that proved to be a grave mistake. For the moment he saw him, the Sorcerer had impaled Korai through his side with the chest, barring him from being able to stab them at its wielder as he gasped while choking for air. Seeing this, Yuuki became very worried as the group became shocked and stunned.

"KORAI!"

As Korai struggled in the saw, the Sorcerer smirked as he laughed lightly before kicking him to the floor, removing him from the saw in the process before he landed with a thud on the back as he smiled at his seemingly broken corpse.

"I have done it."

He had done it, alright. The moment she saw Korai unmoving, something in her just... snapped. In no time at all did Yuuki wrestle the gun away from Shino and shoot at the Sorcerer as she shrieked in blind fury. As she shot at the Sorcerer in the chest repeatedly, her tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. In the rain, her tears of rage and sorrow would be mistaken as part of the rain itself. However, no amount of tears would stop the Sorcerer as no matter how many times he was shot, he still stood on his two feet, making her shocked as he prepared to do away with her next.

"If you believe you will forestall God's judgment, you are sadly mistaken."

As he walked toward her, however, the Sorcerer began to feel two sharp intrusions piercing his whole body. This action frankly got Yuuki as surprised as everyone else. Because it was Korai who had successfully plunged his swords into him before he had to let go and step back from the swords just as the Sorcerer stated his surprise as he turned to Korai, who had already grown weak from the interruption of the plasma transfer.

"Why? How?"

As if to answer, when he looked to the stormy clouds, he saw lightning come straight for him as he widened his eyes before he ended up electrocuted, shutting down all of his body systems before the electricity that was carried over to the swords he had once wielded, began to glow brightly before the swords' glow faded with no current to transfer and the water diluting the charge before Yuuki took notice of Korai still standing weakly as he panted.

"It's over. It's... finally over..."

With that, he fell to his knees before Yuuki dropped the gun and went after him as she checked on his chest.

"Korai! Are you okay?!"

"Not gonna lie. It hurts really bad..."

"You need to get help. Asuna! Check the building to see if there's any doctors here! He needs help!"

"Right."

With that, Asuna nodded as she went downstairs while the others stayed and watched this tender moment, uncertain of how it'll end. As she held him tightly in her arms, Yuuki began to reprimand him as her tears came up again.

"You promised, Korai. Why did you have to break it?"

"Technically, I didn't. I'm still alive."

"But you could've died! What if you didn't survive that, and I was—?"

Before Yuuki could finish her thoughts, Korai held his finger up to her mouth before he spoke.

"Yuuki. What's done is done. I'm just... I'm just glad you're okay."

With that, Yuuki wasn't so sure that he was the same. Then again, he might be, considering how much the fight hurt him. But her hurt was different. The thought of actually losing Korai made her vicious, angry. That was a mood she never wanted to feel again. To subside it, she needed the comfort, any comfort, from the person she loved. And thanks to her, the two were allowed their reprieve, although both were uncertain how long it'll last.

"No. I'm not okay, Korai. I... I was so scared..."

As she began to bawl, Yuuki hugged Korai, catching him off guard with how tight she performed this act, though it didn't take him long to realize how scared she must've been. More so than she said she was. And so, determined to make it up to her, he gave her a hug back, hoping to make everything right as the rain stopped and the clouds parted.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. But I will always be there to protect you, to keep you safe. Don't ever forget that."

Yuuki could care less about her own life as long as it meant that he was alive. As this thought entered her mind, however, Yuuki began to realize that he must've felt the same about her. So, instead of continuing her reprimand over how foolish it was, she only smiled before she spoke softly to him while the moonlight shone on them.

"No. Let _me_ keep _you_ safe. You owe me that."

As he heard this reply, Korai widened his eyes and smiled as he felt her hand brush on his back before he and Yuuki placed their lips against each other and reveled in the glow of the moonlight as Shino and the others smiled at them before Asuna brought up a doctor to check up with him as she noticed him being hugged by Yuuki before the doctor went over to him and saw for herself his wounds as she spoke out of concern. How far did he intend to go in a state like that?

"Oh, my! Are you going to be alright, sir?"

"No clue. But I know you'll do everything you can."

* * *

As time went on, that same doctor which was produced to him looked after Korai as Kurahashi did for Yuuki. Speaking of, he was getting his own treatment as he was lying in a hospital bed with Kiko watching over him. When asked if she wanted to leave, she replied that someone needs to keep an eye on him. With the risks that they've taken, it was easily understandable. Yuuki felt the same towards Korai.

This young man, the son of Kayaba, would've paid the biggest price yet had it not been for Yuuki and the doctor's efforts. Since he was put under and the emergency act of patching him up with stitches, plasma, and blood was complete, Yuuki, now dressed in her casual clothes from her time in the real world, had been waiting very impatiently whilst constantly, silently praying to God that he would spare Korai for all of his sacrifices he made to keep her and everyone else safe. Back when she was little, she didn't see much value in prayers because her late Mother had been fighting the same vain battle as she once did, but now, it was all Yuuki could think of to help.

" _Listen, I know his dad didn't exactly do any good deeds, but... why should he have to suffer for any of it? He never asked to be the son of a man who created the death game. He was as shocked as everyone else. So, I don't know if you find that acceptable, but... I love him. Very much. And I know we haven't spoken in a very long time, but... please spare him. He gave his life for all of these people here. For everyone. It's just... it's not right to take him away from us, knowing how much good he can do. So, please, God. I ask you. Please spare him..."_

As Yuuki began to shed tears during her prayer, she began to hear groaning in front of her before she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a small smile as he spoke.

"Yuuki..."

As he said her name, Yuuki couldn't help but smile as her mouth hung open, more than relieved that the Creator answered her prayers as she didn't hesitate to hug him while catching him by surprise as he felt a small tingle of pain from it.

"Yuuki, not so tight."

"Oh! Sorry."

With that, Yuuki ceased her hug as quickly as she started it before she giggled lightly as tears streamed down her face.

"Did we do it, Korai? Is it really over?"

As an answer, he gently nodded his head before he replied.

"Yeah. It's over."


	12. Aftermath

**A/N: Hello. I know the war with Laughing Coffin is over, but there's still more adventures to be had with them after, and it extends to two more chapters in this story, and to a new story that will follow after. And just so you know, there will be a couple of guest stars to add in. For example,** **Melissa Sternenberg would portray Yuuki's aunt, Rika while Kenneisha Thompson would voice Agil's missus, Kathy. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 11:** Aftermath

At his company-owned apartment, Yuuki and Korai were sitting on the bed, waiting for the news to blow over. It'd been one month since their conflict with Laughing Coffin, and even now, it's still the hottest in breaking news. After what they've been through, however, all Korai wanted was a moment alone with Yuuki. But alas, it proved too much to ask for as in the past month since then, they've been tracked everywhere. The workplace, the diner where Agil worked, even the park. Fortunately, having noticed their lack of any moment alone, Kiko and the newly recovered Kurahashi vied to answer their questions while the two have their much-needed rest, and with their odds of being ambushed by reporters looking to grill them, not a minute too soon.

"Finally. We're alone."

As he and Yuuki laid on his bed, the latter became very impressed with the decor and furnishings of it all as she spoke up.

"Wow, Korai. I still can't believe your room would be this fancy. Then again, you are rich, right? So I guess I should've remembered that."

With that, Yuuki began to lay her head on top of Korai's lap, making him smile as she snuggled herself against it. As he did this, he realized what Yuuki said they'd do all the time in their lives. And he wouldn't mind that, except... she wasn't quite of age to do that so soon in real life.

"Hey, relax, Yuuki. If you want to do it with me here, you'll have to wait until you're older."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna make out with you here. It's just... that lap of yours is so comfy."

As she said that, Korai's face blanched a bit out of puzzlement.

"That's a weird way to describe my lap."

This earned Yuuki's giggle before she thought of how far they've come to be together like this, in the real world. All it took to make it happen was a simple transfusion followed by an intense war that tested both their hearts and souls. No big deal. Although, now that she thought about it, Yuuki began to wonder who the Sorcerer really was under the hood. In an attempt to find out, she looked up to him as she spoke.

"Hey, Korai."

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a good look at the Sorcerer? What was under the hood?"

As he heard this, Korai realized that throughout the whole conflict, he neglected to take a look under that hood of his to find out who he really was. Not that it mattered anymore.

"Not really. All I know about him was that he was an old man, judging from the voice."

"That's it? You didn't get the name of the guy?"

"Nope, but what does that matter? The Sorcerer's gone for good. At this point, what do we really need to know?"

As Yuuki heard his point, she had to admit he was right. The guy was a bit of a psycho after all. Still, it would've been helpful to get a name to go with the culprit, but as he said, it didn't matter at the moment.

"I guess you're right. But... those other people don't see it that way. They still need to know who the Sorcerer really was. Or at least, they're convinced that they do. And they're ragging on us for it, just because we know as much as they do. It's just not fair..."

Hearing Yuuki's sad tone on the situation, Korai remembered what she told him before about how she pretended to smile just so they wouldn't feel sorry for her. He would've preferred to see her happy now, but it wasn't his place to ask her to feel otherwise. They're her feelings, after all. She is entitled to be sad when she feels that way. But still...

"Well, at least we have our friends. They're not the ones trying to probe us."

Speaking of friends, Yuuki had just realized how much time she actually spent with her friends. She realized that throughout the whole battle, the Sleeping Knights has never once crossed her mind. What if Laughing Coffin managed to get to them? Or even worse, their own diseases. Either scenario would make Yuuki feel all the more guilty as she thought more and more about it, causing her to sit up with a jolt as Korai looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, right! My friends! The Sleeping Knights. We haven't seen each other in the last week. You think they're okay?"

"Well, we were trying to find some peace. And with a crowd like that, it's not easy. But I'm sure they're fine for now."

"I'd feel a lot better if I could see them."

When she said those words, however, Korai's watch beeped, signaling the time for him to see as it flashed 11:00. Normally, the time would mean no big deal, but considering the date, of which it was February the 13th (luckily not a Friday), it was very important to him.

"Okay. First, we're gonna need to make a stop on the way."

"Huh? A stop for what?"

"You'll see. That is, if we can make it through the mob of reporters."

"But what about your work?"

"At least the staff knows how much rest we need, so they won't be a problem."

"Oh. Well... let's hope we can make it."

* * *

Later, Korai and Yuuki were just by the main doors, knowing that the moment they walk out, they'll be forced to brave the potential onslaught of camera flashes and chatter of questions. But for wherever they needed to go, it must be done.

"You ready, Yuuki?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

With that, the two of them pushed on the doors together, earning the attraction of the paparazzi as they turned to notice them and began to bombard them with cameras and probing questions.

"Mr. Kayaba, is it true that Laughing Coffin has attempted to lay siege on the Yokohama hospital?"

"What role did Yuuki Konno play in what could've been a massacre?"

"What gave you the authority to move all the patients into a small bunker?"

"Who was the Sorcerer responsible for the attack?"

As they tried to press onward to their ride, Kiko and Kurahashi took notice of them and intervened as they spoke with the former guiding Yuuki and Korai to the limo as Dr. Kurahashi spoke to the populace.

"I told you all. If you want any questions answered, you'll have to talk to me."

While the reporters spoke to Kurahashi, Yuuki and Korai had managed to get inside the limo with Kiko before she spoke to the driver.

"Take us to the usual place."

"On it."

With that, the limo drove off away from the building as some of the reporters tried to take more pictures of them while they still had the chance. With the limo going faster than they were, though, Yuuki and Korai were spared the blinding lights of the cameras' flashes. Yuuki wasn't sure how much more she could endure before being blinded and didn't want to take any chances looking out the window herself.

"Are they gone?"

With that, Korai seized the moment to look out himself and saw how far away the reporters are from them, which made it all the more reassuring the farther they went.

"Yeah. Any more of those flashes, and we'd have to go back to the hospital all over again."

"I know, right?"

As Yuuki became relieved about their lack of presence thereof, she became curious about where the 'usual place' was.

"Uh, Kiko... I don't mean to pry, but... where is the usual place?"

This made Kiko confused as she turned to Korai.

"You never told her?"

"Hey, I was gonna work on that."

"Work on what?"

To answer Yuuki's question, Korai slid the window down before he took notice of a grassy area with tombstones all around with Cherry Blossom trees above them as he turned to Yuuki and spoke.

"Every year, on the 13th of February, I pay a visit to someone important to me that I lost."

Yuuki, knowing only about his father, quickly made a guess as to who it was.

"You miss your dad?"

"No. But... now that you mention it, I guess I do. In a way that he could've helped answer our questions."

"So, who do you miss, then?"

As the limousine parked itself, Korai and Kiko's chauffeur opened the door and let the three of them out. After which, it showed the three of them in front of the grave of his mother before he gave a little chuckle as he explained onward.

"With how you know babies are born, I thought you'd figure that out."

"Oh! It's your mom, right?"

"Yeah. Shiki Kayaba was her name. She got along well with my dad, kinda like you and me. But, one day... my mom answered the door and then... _Sugou_ came. He raped my mother and left her to die in a back alley. Of all the people I saved... I couldn't save her."

As Korai dwelled on this horrible thought, Yuuki felt sorry for him as she held tightly on his hand as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. But... now that I think about it, knowing how angry you were, it would make sense why you'd join Laughing Coffin."

"Yeah. The only reason I didn't have PTSD from seeing my mother like that... it was because of my hate. For all of the time I killed in SAO, I was coldhearted... no. Heartless... up until that girl's children came to stop me. They had no idea what it was like to lose their mother right in front of their eyes and they didn't want to find out. With what I went through myself, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Besides, it wasn't really doing any good for my mother. With what I did, I thought... I thought she hated me for what I did. And I wouldn't blame her. Who'd want... a murderer for a child?"

As Korai thought of how he let her down, he immediately began to shed tears before he inadvertently caught Yuuki's further attention. For her to see him vulnerable like that, it was truly heartbreaking. As if losing his mother wasn't enough, now he admitted that he was responsible for the rising death count in SAO to begin with. Yuuki would've been terrified had she not remembered he quit Laughing Coffin. So, having an idea in her head, Yuuki tried to help him calm down as she tugged on his hand before she spoke.

"C'mon, Korai. You can't cry now. Not when you're trying to make a good first impression."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

To add emphasis to her concerns, Yuuki pointed to the tombstone before she spoke.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to cry when you're introducing me. It's kinda weird."

As he heard this, Korai immediately began to blush as he wiped his tears before he realized what Yuuki was trying to do and played along as he spoke up.

"Oh... right. Uh, hey, Mom. I've, uh... got someone I think you should meet. Her name is Yuuki Konno."

"Hi. It's nice to meet ya. It would've been nice if you could talk to us, but hey, who am I to judge?"

Seeing this scene between them, Kiko couldn't help but smile as Yuuki worked her magic. As time went on, they ended up talking to the tombstone of Shiki about everything that they did together, ranging from when she fought him at the World Tree to their recovery from their war with Laughing Coffin. And at the same time, going through every single moment they spent together, Korai and Yuuki looked to each other with hope that their direction would go to a better place after the time they had. And she didn't want to go down that road alone. With how long they've been able to converse with "Shiki", Yuuki was fortunate to remember her own friends at the Sleeping Knights.

"Hey, wait! I gotta check up on my friends."

"Don't you think we should say goodbye, first?"

"Oh, right. It was nice to meet you, Ms. Kayaba."

With that, Yuuki put her hands together and bowed down before she lifted Korai up along with her and went to the limo with Kiko following behind them as the young girl made a request.

"Uh, driver, can you take us to the Yokohama Hospital, please?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

With that, the driver began to drive to the destination Yuuki requested while Kiko became curious.

"Why the rush? You and Korai could've stayed a little longer."

"Yeah, well, as fun as it was to talk with her, Shiki's not going anywhere. Besides, I can't keep my friends waiting at _my_ usual place."

* * *

On their way to the Yokohama hospital, Yuuki couldn't help but be curious as to how Shiki would've looked like if she was alive. As Yuuki tried to think about it, she thought it best to ask her son before looking to Korai to help pass the time.

"Hey, Korai. I'm just wondering... how did your mom look?"

This made Korai widen his eyes out of pain from remembrance at the tragedy that occurred. But he knew Yuuki meant well in asking that question, so he tried to think of the most pleasant memories he ever had with her. The only one he could think of was when he watched a sunset at a vacation home with her and his father as he described her to Yuuki.

"She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Aside from you, of course. She had my hair color, except it's about as half as long as Asuna's. And her eyes... they're just like yours."

As she heard that, Yuuki widened her eyes before she could practically picture that exact description herself. And upon hearing this, she remembered how her late sister Aiko appeared before she spoke.

"So... she looked almost like my sis?"

"I guess. I only had five years with her in my life before... well, you know."

"Huh."

As Yuuki pondered on the description, she looked out the window to see her hospital in sight as she blinked her eyes before she took notice of a great surprise. She saw a woman with raven hair and glasses in a black dress before she noticed the familiarity of it. Even more surprising was a certain someone who was usually hitting on women: Klein.

"What the...? Is that Siune with Klein?"

Upon hearing about her, Korai looked at the same window Yuuki was before seeing that same woman as he spoke.

"Hey, you're right. What're they doing here?"

In order to find out, Yuuki opened the limo door before she thanked the chauffeur.

"Thanks for the ride, sir."

As she got out, Yuuki became all the more intrigued to see her up close.

"Uh, are you... Siune?"

As she saw the little girl standing in front of her, Siune became very surprised as she widened her eyes before she put on a sad smile and spoke up.

"That's right. But in the real world, my name is Shi-Eun An. It's nice to meet you like this, Yuuki."

Then, Klein spoke up as he held his hand out.

"How ya doing, Yuuki? Long time, no see, huh?"

"Well, it's trying to avoid the paparazzi, you know."

As Korai and Kiko joined Yuuki, he became very surprised to see more of the resemblance up close standing by Klein.

"Oh, hey. How are you doing?"

"Just fine. You're Korai Kayaba, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. So, this is how Siune looks IRL."

Flattered by Korai's words, Si-Eun smiled at him before she spoke.

"Yes, in the flesh. It's nice to meet you in the real world."

"Likewise. But, aren't you—?"

"No, it's okay. Just not too long ago, I was given the all-clear from my doctor and was discharged from the hospital."

This made Yuuki ecstatic to hear such news while Korai grew curious as she spoke first.

"Seriously?! That's great!"

"So, you're feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks to Klein."

Hearing his name, Korai remembered how Klein acted like he was a hotshot and how he always hit on women. Not willing to believe this, Korai became curious to which Klein smiled and replied before Yuuki spoke her own inquiry.

"Wait. Klein helped you with that?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"How?"

With that, Shi-Eun looked to Klein before he could speak before he nodded and allowed her to take the time to explain.

"The type of disease I had was called Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. And it was about three years ago when I developed it. The side effect from the medicines were so horrible, I wanted to die rather than keep suffering. But whenever I saw Yuuki, I thought, 'here's this kid, and she's handling her situation better than I'm handling mine.' About a few weeks ago, they started cutting back on the meds I was on. I thought, 'this is it.' And I braced myself for the end. But, then, a few days ago, Klein came to visit me. Almost a month prior to it, I told him about my condition and how horrible I was taking this while he was guarding me. I thought he had a solution to help me out, but, unfortunately, he didn't..."

Intrigued by this, Yuuki spoke up to Shi-Eun next.

"Well, how did he help you, then?"

"He wasn't willing to give up on me. The truth is, the doctors already had some treatments ready to get rid of the leukemia cells. And I was so scared. When Klein came, he said that he may not have a solution yet, but he still wanted to do everything he can to help me get better. And that was it. I just asked him to stand by me throughout the whole treatment. After that, my doctor came in and said, 'congratulations. You're in complete remission.' Next thing we knew, I was being discharged. I barely had a chance to process the news."

Hearing about it, Yuuki looked up to Klein and smirked at him, knowing his usual chances of finding any women that'd agree to be with him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've finally got a girl."

As Yuuki giggled at this, Klein spoke up in retaliation to explain the difference.

"Hey, come on! She's a woman!"

As she witnessed the humorous exchange, Shi-Eun smiled at him with a gentle laugh before she spoke onwards.

"Anyway, the truth is, it still hasn't sunk in yet. I know it just happened not too long ago, but still... it's like, I should feel awful. It doesn't seem right that I'm still here and the others are waiting. Ran, Clovis, and Merida. We promised we'd stick together forever. And... I'm here..."

As Shi-Eun began to tense and whimper at the thought of this with tears threatening to overflow, Yuuki saw her sadness and tried to comfort her, only for Klein to wave her off as he looked at her, confusing her before he explained.

"It's okay. She told me about you guys. And honestly, I'm sorry you guys had that happen the way you did."

"Oh. Okay..."

Then, Klein looked to Shi-Eun and comforted her as he held her hand before he spoke.

"Listen, I don't know if that'll help, but if they were here, I'm sure they'd be the first ones to tell you to move on. But... they're not asking you to forget about 'em. They'd want you to live as much of your life as you can. That way, when you do see them again in another life, you'd... you'd have such amazing things to tell them. And I know that they wouldn't blame you one iota. Look, I know I mess around a lot, act like I'm calling the shots, but I need you to know how serious I am about this. Because that's no joke."

This made Shi-Eun relieved as she gently placed her hand on Klein's before she spoke.

"Thank you, Klein."

With that, Shi-Eun didn't hesitate to hug Klein as she smiled before Klein was met with Korai's smirking glare as his behavior was out of character.

"Okay. Just who are you, and what have you done with Klein?"

This made him stifled for a moment as Yuuki giggled at the reaction before he took a deep breath and calmed down for Shi-Eun's sake. After that, she turned her attention to Korai.

"You know, we're all so grateful for what you've done. And I don't just mean your commitment to save us from Laughing Coffin. I've been so worried about Yuuki. She was carrying a heavy burden on those little shoulders of hers. But then you showed up, and something in her changed."

Korai had a feeling he knew what she was talking about as he spoke his guess, making Yuuki blush to confirm it.

"Well, maybe it's the power of... love, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"When you're together, Yuuki seems like she's really having fun. She's like a forgetful bird that remembered how to fly. And she flew up and up, and now... she's far out of death's reach. Thanks to you."

"Hey, I had to help. It's the least I could do. What happened to Yuuki wasn't fair to me or her. She never asked for it, but she was carrying that anyway. The fact that she managed to withstand it up till now proved just how strong she is. And... I didn't want to lose someone that strong, especially since she mattered so much to me. She helped me get my own strength by giving me hers. So, it's only fair I gave mine to her."

Hearing this, Yuuki couldn't help but smile as tears began to overtake her, only to stop herself as she spoke.

"Aw, stop. You're gonna get me going."

As Yuuki stopped her flow of tears with her smile, she remembered how the others were doing as she spoke.

"So, what about the others?"

Shi-Eun was very happy to send a report about her friends as she spoke to Yuuki about their condition.

"Jun's also doing great. The medication he's on seems to be working. Same with Sachi. Her cancer is beginning to deteriorate. So much in fact, that she got discharged about a week before me."

"Oh. That's great."

As Yuuki said that, however, Korai could see the look on her face that bore a sign of reverence before he tried to find out why.

"Are you sure? You don't look too happy."

"Oh. Nothing's wrong with that. It's just, for some reason, it feels like my sis is telling all of us it's still too soon to join her. So, it might be a while before the Sleeping Knights get back together, all of us."

At that moment, Klein made a surprising announcement as he spoke up.

"Just remember, I'm gonna be a new member of the Sleeping Knights soon, and I don't wanna hear any arguments."

This stunted Korai and Yuuki as the former widened his eyes and mouth while the latter had a confused look before Shi-Eun began to laugh at this just as Kiko received a phone call from Tetsuhiro before she showed it to him.

"It's from Dr. Tetsuhiro. He wants to speak with you."

"Alright."

With that, Korai got to it and answered as he spoke up.

"Hey, Dr. Tetsuhiro. What's going on?"

"Oh, thank goodness you can answer the call. I know it's been tough with the bombardment of the paparazzi."

"Tough would be an understatement, doc. They're all over us like bloodhounds."

"I guess that would explain why I can't reach Kazuto at the moment. I wanted to have a talk with him about the possibilities in full-dive medical tech. I'm sure Kurahashi would've been interested."

"That is true. He and Kazuto have been emailing back and forth about it. You can thank my fiancé for that."

As Yuuki heard this, she blushed in surprise as the conversation went on.

"Well, that's good to hear. But what about the Medicuboid?"

"Well, considering that the Sorcerer was so interested in it, it caught the attention of some of the other patients who got interested after seeing Yuuki stand like that. I was told the trials were successful and that they have enough data to proceed with the next phase. Kurahashi's even become an employee of R.A.T.H. recently to help in that step."

"Well, that's amazing. So, you're saying that Yuuki played a role in all of that?"

"In some way, yeah. After all, she was the first person to test out the Medicuboid. So her name will always be remembered. If you ask me, I think she and the benefactor who made the thing should get a Medal of Honor for this."

Upon hearing that, Yuuki spoke up to Korai as she whined.

"Aw, but what's the point in having it if I can't eat it?"

At that remark, Tetsuhiro began to laugh at this before he spoke.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. You won't have that problem anymore."

Upon hearing Tetsuhiro speak to Yuuki, Korai began to get surprised as he looked on the phone before he noticed a megaphone icon glowing white as he became embarrassed.

"Wait a minute. I was on speaker the whole time?!"

With that, everyone began to laugh at Korai's misstep, including Tetsuhiro before he spoke.

"Anyway, I'll be sure to see you and Yuuki on the weekend, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah. We'll see you guys then. Later."

With that, Korai ended the call before he turned to Kiko about a certain project of his that would be sure to make Yuuki happy. Since she was cured of her AIDS affliction, he remembered what he'd promised Yuuki the first night they played "Lover's Embrace."

"Hey, Kiko. You can ride with the chauffeur back to the company. I wanted to show Yuuki something on memory lane."

Hearing those two words, Kiko smiled back at him as she nodded, knowing how hard he's worked on it to make Yuuki happy.

"Of course. You both have fun."

With that, Kiko got in the limo, but not before Klein realized he didn't exactly have a ride planned as he spoke quickly to her.

"Uh, wait! Can Shi-Eun and I have a ride home, please?!"

However, it was too late as Kiko had already closed the door before it took off to the company, leaving Klein in the dust as he sighed while Shi-Eun smiled at this with a giggle.

"Give me a break, will ya?"

As they noticed the two of them having fun, Korai took Yuuki by her hand before the latter spoke up.

"So, what exactly do you mean by Memory Lane?"

"You'll see."

With that, she was quickly dragged with Korai away from the hospital, leaving Klein and Shi-Eun alone, further stupefying the former while the latter thought of a practical solution.

"It's okay, Klein. Maybe we can walk to your apartment."

Having been left with no other option, Klein sighed before he spoke.

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Korai ran while holding onto Yuuki's hand tightly as she tried to catch up. Despite the tightness of the clutch on her hand, Yuuki began to recognize the streets she went to before as she spoke up.

"Hey, Korai, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with my old house, does it?"

"You'll see. Just wait. In the meantime, just close your eyes."

"Okay."

As Yuuki shut her eyes closed and held her other arm over her face, Korai took notice of the house he was shown to while Yuuki introduced it on her first day back to school. At that moment, Korai skidded to a stop while Yuuki was zipping past him, only to feel his hand pulling on her and instantly attracted her to Korai, who held her tight to keep her from falling as they took their breaths. Once they've recovered their oxygen intake, Yuuki, who still had her eyes closed, spoke up to Korai out of wondering where they are.

"Okay, where exactly did we stop?"

At that moment, Korai put his hands over her eyes himself before he turned her around so that she can face it.

"Alright. And... open them!"

With that, Korai removed his hands while Yuuki opened her eyes, and what she saw was the same building she once showed him to. Somehow, its meaning and importance is more magnified now that she's in the real world. And to add to that, it looked just like how she left it before going to the Yokohama Hospital. Apart from the removal of the broken potted plants and a fixture of a white picket fence around the yard, nothing about the house has changed at all since they last visited it.

"Wow... my aunt... didn't sell it?"

"Well, she did. But that's the good news. Because, guess who bought the house?"

At that moment, a woman with brown hair and silver eyes wearing a blue dress with a white undershirt walked out with the paperwork before she called out to him.

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Kayaba. The paperwork's right here, waiting for you to sign it."

Seeing her, Yuuki widened her eyes and gasped just as the woman took notice of her as well and became just as surprised.

"Aunt Rika?"

"Yuuki?"

Immediately, in a fit of joy, Yuuki ran over to Rika and hugged her tightly before she began to speak softly to her.

"It's been so long... I never thought I'd see you again..."

"Nor did I think I would see you, and yet, here we are."

With that, Rika and Yuuki looked back to Korai before the oldest of the two spoke up, breaking his concentration.

"Hey, mister! What are you waiting for, an invitation? Come sign that paperwork already!"

"Okay, okay. Geez."

* * *

Inside the house, Korai signed up on the paperwork while Yuuki sat down with Rika for her aunt to catch up on what she's been going through for the past month. She had just told her about the defeat of Laughing Coffin at the hospital and the aftermath that occurred afterwards, leading up to now.

"So, it's all true? You've been dealing with those Laughing Coffin creeps that tried to kill you?"

"Well, yeah. We didn't exactly have a choice. Those guys would've come at us sooner or later."

This made Rika tense a bit as she looked to Korai signing the paperwork. If he wasn't loaded with money, she'd kick him out to the curb. Besides, Yuuki appeared to be perfectly happy around Korai, so she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And you've been away for a month because those paparazzi bugs won't leave you alone?"

"Uh... yeah, kinda."

"Oh, I hear that. One of them is fine, but a whole swarm of them can get under your skin."

"I know, right?"

As Yuuki and Rika laughed together, Korai found himself unable to concentrate before he spoke to the two of them.

"Hey, guys, can you keep it down, please?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

As Korai continued to sign it, which he'd been doing for 20 minutes since he read the fine print, Rika spoke to her niece again.

"Well, I'm very happy this man took great care of you. Even if he did... incite a war that endangered you to begin with."

"Hey, I can take care of myself just fine, Aunt Rika."

"Never said you couldn't. Anyway, even with what was happening, your parents wanted you to have a better future than they did, however long it might last. And I have to say, they must be very happy for you to have that come true."

This made Yuuki smile softly before looking up to the ceiling, trying to see her parents up there as she pictured them smiling down from above. They've been gone for two years, and yet, when she looked up, she felt as though they never left her. Yuuki couldn't help but embrace that feeling as she spoke.

"Yeah. Me, too."

Later, Korai had just finished the paperwork and handed it over to Rika, who took them with great pleasure as she spoke to him whilst shaking his hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kayaba. May the Father above bless you."

With that, Rika walked away from the couple as she had a big smile on her face, ecstatic at the amount total he paid to her before Yuuki turned to him and grew curious about his eagerness.

"It's nice of you to get this house for me when you did, Korai. But.. I thought we were gonna wait until we got married for that."

"Yeah, your Aunt didn't want to wait that long. She told me to either pay it by next week or kiss it goodbye."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense."

With that, Yuuki began to feel strange as her stomach began to growl.

"Hey, Korai. Do you know what time it is?"

"Well, let's see."

As Korai looked at the watch, he realized that it was already past noon as the clock said 1:30. In all of their catching up, they had completely forgotten to eat lunch. It was no wonder why Yuuki's stomach grumbled!

"What the—? 1:30?!"

Hearing this, Yuuki began to be just as panicked as he is, as she didn't have anything to eat for an hour and a half.

"I went without lunch for that long?!"

Hearing the stress in Yuuki's voice, Korai had an idea that would hopefully fix it as he spoke up.

"Calm down, Yuuki. Kazuto told me about this place."

* * *

Even later, Korai and Yuuki had just arrived in front of a door with the sign "Dicey Café" on it as the latter had her doubts. It might be her hunger talking, but still, she had her reservations.

"Are you sure about this, Korai? It doesn't seem fancy..."

"It doesn't mean the food here isn't any less great. Kazuto and his friends hang out here all the time."

"Wait, they do?"

"Yep. Sure do."

"Well, let's get started!"

With that, Korai opened the door before they walked in to see, to their surprise, Kazuto, Asuna, Agil, Sachi, Lizbeth, Klein, Shi-Eun, Silica, and Suguha in the same room before Asuna was the first to voice her elation.

"Hey, guys! How are you doing?"

Yuuki gave a smile as she replied to her friend.

"Just fine. Although, I'm getting really hungry."

Agil took notice of it and spoke up as Yuuki looked to him.

"Well, if food's what you're looking for, you don't have to worry. The missus makes some amazing Calzones like you wouldn't believe."

"Calzones? What are they?"

To answer her question, Agil's wife, spoke up as she walked in from the side door by the bar table as she spoke up.

"Here we are! A nice helping of a cheese Calzone for my guest!"

As she set it on the table, Yuuki looked to Korai as she began to get the feeling that he's had a hand in a lot for the past month.

"Korai, you wouldn't happen to be expecting that, would you?"

"Actually, I'm just as surprised as you are. Especially with the fact that Calzones are a thing in Cafes now."

"So, it is a surprise. Anyway, my name's Yuuki. What's your name?"

The wife gave her a smile as she answered her.

"You can call me Kathy. Now why don't you eat up? Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Well, yeah... I guess."

With that, Yuuki just sat down on the table where her food was as her stomach seemed to be making the decision for her. And as she sat down, Yuuki looked at the big loaf of crust less bread with three slices holes in front of her before she picked it up and sniffed it as she prepared to take a bite. As she took the bite, Yuuki's face immediately froze as she began to taste not just the bread, but the tomato sauce and the delicious cheese inside it as she began to moan at its deliciousness as the wife spoke.

"So, what do you think? Plenty tasty, right?"

As Yuuki swallowed her bite, she gave her opinion on the tantalizing food.

"Aw, heck, yeah! It's the most delicious thing I've ever had in... well, forever!"

With that, Yuuki began to devour her Calzone as she smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because there's more if you want some."

"I'd like some, thanks! Oh, but wait... how much would I have to pay?"

"After what you've been through, baby, it's on the house. You've earned it."

"Wow. Thank you."

* * *

Later, after having eaten three of her famous Calzones, Yuuki paid her compliments to the chef as Agil spoke to her.

"Again, thanks for such a delicious food. You should make that your special around here."

"For you, I'll keep that in mind."

"See what I mean? The most delicious you've ever had."

As Yuuki giggled, she found herself in a paradise of bliss. But she knew there'd be more of her life to experience now that she was no longer confined to the Medicuboid. Speaking of, this made her remember Korai's conversation with Tetsuhiro about it before she spoke.

"Oh, yeah. Korai, you said the Medicuboid had some kind of benefactor. I thought the government paid for it like the doc said."

Hearing about this, Korai explained the situation as he spoke up while catching Kazuto and Asuna's attention as their curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah, but the designs were given to your doctor for free by someone else. I found out about that when I looked at your medical files."

As Kazuto became curious, he wanted the answer to his question as he spoke.

"Did you ever found out who it was?"

"Yeah. Thing is, I don't have her number, since I burned it along with the file, so that Laughing Coffin couldn't get to Yuuki before I got the chance to meet her IRL. But, I think it was someone named Rinko Koujiro."

As he answered that, Kazuto widened his eyes in surprise, catching Asuna's concern as well as the others before Sachi spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"I know her."

This made Korai and Yuuki speak up to him as he got shook up a bit.

"Really? You did?"

"How?"

"I met her once. In fact, she was the one taking care of Heathcliff's body when he was diving. She was his head researcher. She helped him develop Full-Dive Technology. You see? The Medicuboid's design, you know who invented it?"

As Asuna pieced it all together, Korai did the same before he himself began to be riddled with shock.

"No way... Korai—"

"I know. It was my dad."

This made Yuuki remember the time she was visited by Korai for the first time IRL. As she did, she remembered seeing his father looking at them with a smile before she turned to him.

"You... you mean... he's the reason I'm here?"

Realizing the truth coming out of his mouth, as well as the file on her that he purposely burned to keep her safe, Korai found every sense in it now.

"That's why he had that file on you. He somehow guessed that you meant a lot to me. And that's why... why he let me be near you. He knew I'd help you."

As she heard this, Yuuki began to tear up from joy and squeeze Korai as she spoke up.

"This is awesome! Your dad's not a bad guy after all!"

As Yuuki found herself giddy from the news, Korai calmed her down as he brushed her hair while he noticed the group's smiling faces at them before he cleared his throat and spoke to Kazuto.

"Hey, Kazuto. You wouldn't happen to have Rinko's number by chance, would you?"

"Actually, yeah. Why?"

Korai greeted him with a determined smile as he replied his answer.

"I think I found the lead I've been looking for."


	13. Light of the Mother's Rosario

**A/N: Hello. This is the last lemon in this story, as you'd guess from the epilogue. But it wouldn't just show Yuuki and Korai in this lemon. Kirito would be able to spend time with his harem as well. :) This will be one of very few stories that have lemons with Kirito and his harem, so I hope I didn't overstep. Of course, there'll be more future lemons in my next SAO story, but that is another story. I will tell you that in my next story, Yuuki and Korai would understand Quinella's side of her story in the Alicization part of their story and try to find a better way for her to be able to live rather than for her to seek a vessel to switch memory storage files with. In the meantime, enjoy. :)**

 **Epilogue** : "Light of the Mother's Rosario"

In ALO, Korai was standing on the patio with Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, and Sachi accompanying him as the Sleeping Knights, along with a few old friends of Kirito's, stood outside the cabin before he cleared his throat and spoke out to them.

"Okay, everyone. A toast to this gathering of friends new and old. We've all come a long way from the people we used to be. And I sincerely hope this change will be for the better. To us!"

"To us!"

As everyone enjoyed themselves, Yuuki was speaking with one of the fairy leaders, only to be pushed aside by a female leader and scolded him before Korai and Yuuki noticed this and laughed about it. A little while after, Yuuki and Korai were going inside the cabin, only to notice Kirito, Asuna, and Sachi together, surprising them before they read the room and went to the room upstairs. Outside, Silica took notice of the large numbers as she spoke to Jun.

"With everyone here, we'd be an amazing party."

"Yeah, we would. I know! We should raid the boss on Floor 23!"

As Jun said this, Klein was all in for the idea.

"I'm down with that!"

"Then let's go get 'em!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Later, the whole party was swarming in the dungeon of Floor 23 as they shouted out and hacked away at the monsters.

"You're going down!"

At the main dungeon, they defeated a giant crablike boss before it disappeared and the parties cheered in celebration as she gave Korai a fist bump.

* * *

As the months went by, Korai and Yuuki had grown quite well together. Both in their relationship, influence, and in experience. Thanks to Yuuki's condition, Kirito was able to create a new camera for Yui to be able to spend time with him and Asuna. More than that, Yuuki had convinced Asuna to speak to her mother about the way she sees the world and what it meant to her. As a result, she was allowed to stay at the school she loved as long as she kept her grades up. Over time, Kirito made a good first impression with her parents as well. When Sachi saw for herself how happy he was with her, she was glad that he found someone to keep him happy IRL. Which was more than anyone can say for the others.

The rest of the team still felt they needed to be with him. To resolve this, Yuuki and Korai began working on a new game based off of Lover's Embrace and filled with the former's knowledge on the human body and their actions with other beings, such as tentacles, orcs, succubus, slime monsters, and the like. Though, Korai couldn't help but be intimidated with how much she knew about all of that. Wasn't she supposed to be sweet? Perhaps she is, and perhaps her curiosity on her body's limits may be getting the better of her. Whatever the case, Yuuki seemed to enjoy her rather bizarre solution.

And whenever she wasn't working on it, Yuuki and Korai would take care of their in-game daughter, Aiko, as she grew older in a flash (literally). Having decided he didn't want to keep changing diapers, much less for Yuuki to end up in that predicament herself, Korai adjusted the baby's settings to be 16 years of age. As a result, Yuuki couldn't help but tear up at the sight. It was as if she was looking in the mirror and seeing her sister again. When Korai tried to change her age settings in an attempt to spare her the pain of remembrance, Yuuki belayed his decision and chose to keep her the way she was. In that way, her sister would always be with her. Of course, he didn't intend to break her heart, and he could argue that it wasn't the real Aiko to begin with, but if keeping Aiko in that age would make her happy, so be it.

Next, a major event took place. The M.M.O. Stream debuted a battle between Yuuki and Kirito. The battle was somewhat reminiscent of her battle with Korai when they first met. However, unlike back then, Kirito just wasn't quick enough to block her last hit from her combo. However, that didn't mean he couldn't recover and strike back. Before he could, however, the timer ran out with Yuuki's health towering over his, thus making her the victor again as her guild came to her and cheered for her.

As for Korai's personal mission to find out why it was created, Kiko was appointed to be on the search for any leads to Kayaba's research. As a result, he and Yuuki got to have an audience with another friend of his, Rinko Koujiro. Evidently, she worked on SAO with him. When he heard this, he wanted to know if she knew anything about his master plan. Alas, the answer he received wasn't to his liking: she had no idea about his true goals either. While the situation seemed to have a dire effect on his will to continue the search, Yuuki tried to cheer him up, only for Korai to let her know it was alright. At the very least, he felt better talking to someone else who knew his father, just as she felt honored to talk to the woman who helped Akihito create the Medicuboid and keep her alive. However, the next best thing is yet to come.

* * *

One morning, Yuuki woke up and noticed there was a note on the door before she got out of bed and took it from its wood before reading it as it showed a birthday cake with 16 candles on it.

"Hmm.

* * *

'Dear Yuuki,

Sorry I had to work all night. I just wanted to finish up on something that'll make you smile. Please head over to Tsukimidai where your old house is. I promise you'll enjoy it.

Love,

Korai Kayaba'

* * *

Something to make me smile?"

As Yuuki pondered this, she wondered if her house would be part of that surprise. With that, Yuuki swiftly got dressed in her pink jacket with her yellow shirt and pants underneath it as she headed for Tsukimidai.

* * *

On her way, she got a lot of questions on her mind as she walked, but the most important one was only spoken out loud.

"What kind of game are you playing, Korai? It better not be a wild goose chase."

When she got there, Yuuki noticed the outside didn't seem to change as she looked out at the patio where a couple of chairs and a table was, just inside the picket fence. Along with that, the same sold sign swung in place. Yuuki felt that they should really fix that issue since it was only almost two months since then. But then again... why bring her all the way out here just to see that, especially since the note said it'd make her smile? As the question formed in her head, Yuuki began to grow optimistic and walk to the door, hoping to see Korai waiting for her and telling her the good news. At that moment, she opened the door and burst into the living room, only to be ambushed by a unified shout.

"SURPRISE!"

In response to such an unexpected turn, Yuuki jumped back like a scared cat and noticed Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha (Leafa), Shino, Keiko (Silica), Rika (Lisbeth), and Sachi in the same room before she took a deep breath and tried to understand what was going on.

"Guys? What are you all—?"

Before she could finish her question, Korai spoke up to her from afar.

"Happy Birthday, Yuuki."

As he said this, Yuuki noticed him walking down the stairs in his casual clothing. Believe it or not, Yuuki was admittedly afraid she wouldn't see him here. But she was glad to see him there. For her, it was the greatest present she could ever receive. At least for now.

"Aw, thanks so much, Korai. It really means a lot."

Seeing all of them together, Yuuki couldn't help but smile at how many of the girls are near Kazuto before Korai looked to his pocket. After everything they'd been through, Korai wanted to do something that would help ensure that they'd always be together, especially with how badly Yuuki seemed to want that prior to the fight with Laughing Coffin as her words seemed to echo in his mind.

" _I want that to be true, so much. I want us... to really get married. To have real kids, and... and to grow old together... you and me, forever."_

As her words played in his mind, Korai looked to see Yuuki's smiling face. It was one that he hoped he'd see each and every day he would spend with her. To ensure this, the moment needed to be just right. With the ongoing crowd, however, Korai couldn't find such a moment, so he was left with no other option but to speak with her.

"Hey, Yuuki. Do you want to come with me to your bedroom?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"It'll be just between us."

Hearing this, Yuuki couldn't help but smile at the thought of what it could mean. The possibilities are practically endless. Getting more than anxious to find out herself, Yuuki accepted his offer.

"Of course."

With that, as the two of them went up the stairs, Kazuto, Asuna, and Sachi took notice of it as Sachi spoke up first.

"Look. They're headed upstairs."

Kazuto couldn't help but become very intrigued as he had an idea about what's going on.

"I think I know what for."

"You do?"

"Yeah. If it's not a private Seven Minutes in Heaven, I don't know what is."

This made Asuna very disgusted at first before remembering how close Yuuki and Korai were as she spoke before Sachi agreed.

"Kirito, it's not like that! Or is it?"

"Well, they do care about each other a lot. Maybe they're gonna propose."

The moment she said that, Rika and Keiko became very intrigued as they suddenly joined in the conversation.

"What?! They're gonna propose? Why am I the last to know?!"

"So soon? But how would that even work?"

Seeing that everyone else was joining in on the conversation, Suguha and Shino walked over to where everyone was before the former spoke up.

"Calm down, everyone. You don't have to be so loud. And besides, it wouldn't surprise me if they did propose. They have been through a lot just to be together. And that goes for all of us."

Rika only gave a smirk as she spoke up.

"Well, I say we go find out for ourselves what's going on in there. I can't be caught by surprise about some wedding without at least hearing the proposal; it's just not fair!"

This made Keiko blush as she spoke up.

"Wow, you're not gonna let that go, are you?"

Hearing this, Shino had an idea to go about it without busting in on them.

"Okay, fine. But we'll just hang back in the corner. We can't just be interrupting them without any proof. Who knows? Maybe it's not that big a deal between them."

* * *

Inside the room, Shino couldn't be more wrong as Yuuki looked around in the space and could fairly see the similarities of her room in this world and the virtual as she saw almost no distinguishing feature.

"Wow. I can't believe how my room looks exactly like it does in that game. It's almost like I'm living in it."

As Yuuki said this, Korai took the opportunity to lock the door, much to Yuuki's notice as she turned around before she tried to find out why Korai did that.

"Uh, Korai... what are you—?"

"Sorry. I just can't let everyone burst in the room all at once, especially since I had something I've always wanted to tell you."

And with that, Korai got out a small black box to give to Yuuki before she blinked her eyes in confusing. Why would he make that effort just to give her a box?

"Uh, that's it?"

"Not really. It's what's inside the box."

Hearing this, Yuuki gently took the box into her hands before she opened it. And much to her surprise, she took notice of a bright diamond ring embedded inside, making Yuuki widen her eyes as she began to piece together what it all meant. Could he actually be doing this right now? As if to answer, Korai knelt down and spoke.

"Yuuki Konno, Absolute Sword of Alfheim Online, survivor of the AIDS disease, my light that led my way back from where I used to be... will you marry me?"

He said it. He actually said it. Honestly, Yuuki was expecting it since he spoke of it their first time in Lover's Embrace. But with how he's presenting himself, Yuuki was still surprised by such words as she began to shed tears with a smile before she gave her elated answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!"

With that, Yuuki dogpiled on Korai, knocking him on top of her bed as she giggled ecstatically before she began to kiss him on the lips. However, due to the adrenaline of joy flowing through her, it wasn't as quick or passionate as she resumed hugging him afterwards.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As Yuuki practically squealed in anticipation, Korai brushed down on her hair before he spoke up.

"Settle down, Yuuki. You shouldn't thank me just yet. There's still one more thing we gotta do to seal the deal."

"Huh? What's that?"

As he gently caressed her hair, Korai was a bit hesitant to ask this as he took a brief pause and began to take notice of how shapely Yuuki's chest had become since taking the meds necessary for it to make up for lost time.

"Well, for starters... how are your boobs?"

"My boobs? Oh! So you've noticed? Do you like them?"

"Yeah. They really caught up for all that lost time, didn't they?"

"You can have a better look at 'em if you want."

This made Korai widen his eyes before he looked at Yuuki with a confused countenance.

"What's wrong? We are married after all. It's okay."

"Oh. Y-Yeah. I'd like to see them."

With that, Yuuki complied with his wishes and took off her jacket before her shirt, exposing her now D-Cup sized chest as it bounced in front of his eyes, tantalizing him and making it almost impossible to resist as Yuuki took notice of him practically drooling at it before she blushed as she spoke, breaking his trance.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry. You just look so... cute."

Hearing that word to describe her, Yuuki gave him a longing look, as if waiting for him to make his move before she spoke.

"Cute, huh? Is that all I am to you?"

"No, of course not. There is more to you than that to me. It's just... that word is overpowering any other description I could think of."

"Oh. They're probably making it difficult for you to think, huh?"

"Honestly, yeah. Not that I mind it."

Seeing how hopelessly distracted he was by her bouncing chest, Yuuki wanted to continue on and get to their own heaven as gently as possible before she spoke to him.

"You know, you can touch them."

"Wait, I can?"

"Uh-huh. If I wanted you to just stare at them, I would've kept my shirt on."

Hearing Yuuki say this to him, Korai became relieved. All the same, he didn't want to just straightaway throttle her like in the game. This is real life. And while it's effects are different in the virtual world, he knew that any impression he makes here would either make or break their night. And so, he gently placed his hands on the mounds, making Yuuki quiver at the touch for a moment before she began to moan in pure ecstasy as the feel of it was already making her dizzy. Was that a side effect of her chest's growth spurt, or was all that from the exhilaration of feeling someone else's touch upon it? Either way, the result was very comforting for her. And it was showing as Yuuki's moans began to raise slightly in volume with each gentle stroke Korai made while he looked at her lewd face and couldn't tell if he was making her pleased as he spoke to her.

"You doing alright, Yuuki?"

"Yeah. It feels sooo much better when _you're_ the one handling my boobs..."

As Yuuki reveled in the feel of it, Korai began to notice that his motion was working too well as while he stroked them gently, Yuuki started to guide her hand into her pants before she rubbed her sensitive clitoris just atop her region, spiking more of her volume as she inadvertently caught Kazuto, Asuna, Sachi, and the others' attention as they overheard Yuuki's moans of pleasure from behind the door. Hearing this, Asuna couldn't believe what she was hearing while Rika wanted to know so badly about what was going on.

"I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what? What's going on in there, woman?!"

"I don't know, but... I think Yuuki's enjoying something."

Hearing this, Kazuto knew his point was made.

"Welp, looks like I was right after all."

As Rika sighed in defeat, Asuna began to have an idea about what _they_ could do. From the way she sounded, Yuuki and Korai might take a while to finish up. And as long as that's going down...

"You know, maybe we could do something while we wait."

This got the attention of her group as Suguha spoke up.

"And what's that?"

Truth be told, Asuna didn't have any ideas to start out with. Although... she remembered how fond everyone seemed to be of Kirito. And that, in turn, allowed her to remember what Yuuki had planned as it flashed back in her mind.

" _I'm guessing he's made quite an impact on them back in SAO."_

"How about... we have our own seven-minutes-in-heaven. With Kirito!"

This made him widen his eyes as did the ladies to theirs before they began to blush with a smile while Kazuto utterly flipped out.

"What?! Are you serious, Asuna?! Why would you suggest that?!"

"Relax, Kirito. It's just a fun game."

"I'm beginning to think we have different ideas about that. Why would you even suggest it?"

"Well... Yuuki brought it to my attention that the others around here are just as interested in you as I am. So, I just thought we could release those urges right here so we can move on."

"Are you kidding me?! We're still in school! What if I get them pregnant?!"

Asuna only smiled at him before she replied.

"To be fair, so is Yuuki, and she's old enough to be married."

"That's not the same thing!"

Having had enough of his protests, especially with how loud he's getting (frankly it's a miracle they haven't seemed to hear them), Asuna only grabbed Kazuto by his shoulder and spoke to him.

"Listen. What happens in this party stays at this party. Got it?"

Seeing no way out of it, Kazuto couldn't help but concede as he nodded.

"Okay."

"And please be quiet. We can't have Yuuki and Korai thinking we'd barge in. So, who'd like to go first?"

Immediately, Rika raised her hand quickly, eager to get a piece of Kirito as she spoke.

"I'm in!"

Asuna only waved her off as she spoke.

"Sorry, Rika. I didn't say we'd do this by raise of hands."

"Aw, killjoy."

At that moment, Asuna got out a small capsule from her pocket before she spoke to the worried Kazuto as she looked to him.

"Oh, and I brought something to help Kirito keep up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuki began to feel the hot pressure building up in her region as she fingered herself more and more before she spoke to him about its potential eruption.

"Ahh... ahh... K-Korai...! I-I feel like...! Like I'll explode!"

As Yuuki's pressure buildup quickened, so did her fingering and her moans before she shortly found release as she exclaimed her last moan before her pants instantly became warm and damp as it dripped onto the bed while Yuuki moaned softly as Korai took notice of it.

"Uh, Yuuki? What happened to your pants?"

As Yuuki looked down upon them, she could see the drips that fell before she realized what she'd just done. And strangely enough, Yuuki didn't seem that upset considering how amazing it felt to stroke herself whilst being stroked herself.

"Huh... I guess I made myself cum..."

As her pants dripped, though, Yuuki thought it was time to go to the next level as her pants, along with Korai's clothed confines, had outlived their usefulness for now before she looked to her fiancé.

"Hey, Korai, can you take these off for me? I'll make it fair by taking yours off, too."

"Uh... sure."

With that, Korai took hold upon Yuuki's pants and her drenched drawers along with it before he pulled on them, revealing Yuuki's hairy vagina as it was still throbbing from earlier release, catching Korai by surprise for a moment before Yuuki pulled up on the shirt and got it off as she looked at his interesting face before she spoke.

"What's up? Is something the matter?"

"Sorry. It's just your pubes. They're so... hairy."

"Well, duh. I haven't moved in a bed for two plus years. What'd you think would happen to it?"

Hearing the offended tone in Yuuki's voice, Korai tried to explain what it meant to him.

"I didn't say I was against it. For some reason... it's just turning me on even more."

Hearing that from her new husband, Yuuki became confused before she tried to hear what he had to say.

"Huh? So... you like my pubes being hairy?"

"Uh, yeah. A lot."

Hearing how casually he said it, Yuuki gave him a seductive smile as she let her pants and panties slip away before she laid on her bare back to the bed.

"Good. Then you can lick it all up. I think there's still some juice left for you."

Seeing the dripping liquid from Yuuki's vagina, Korai couldn't help but act on his primal instinct and gave in.

"With pleasure."

Immediately, Korai began to lunge at it before he instantly inserted his tongue inside her, making Yuuki gasp loudly as she didn't feel the comfort she would've liked. Upon hearing that, Korai's instinct faded and became replaced with concern before he looked at her.

"Yuuki? You okay?"

"Honestly, n-no..."

"I'm so sorry. I thought you said..."

"No. No, it's okay. I know what I said. I guess I just forgot that it's my first time doing it in the real world. In the game, I was a mother, but here... I'm still a virgin. How did I forget that?"

Korai could tell from the look on her face that she was disappointed to be a virgin, understandable as it was. They've been making out in the game for so long, Yuuki had forgotten that and it led to a bitter feeling in her hole. A problem Korai intends to fix first in their marriage.

"Well, don't worry. You won't be for long."

"Really? You mean you'll put it in?"

"Not yet. I still didn't get to finish licking yet. But this time, I'll go gentle on it, okay?"

Yuuki didn't seem to hear him as she was leaning her head on the bed, almost certain she heard moaning downstairs before Korai spoke up a bit louder getting her attention.

"Okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Okay, sure."

* * *

As Korai eased Yuuki into it this time, Suguha was kissing Kazuto while she and he were completely underdressed, as were the others while the whole house was darkened with only the moonlight entering in through the cracks of the shut window blinds. Before then, Asuna had given Kazuto a special pill to boost Kazuto's reproductive release in order to satisfy her desires, although she didn't count on it being used in service for everyone else, but do much the better as it seemed to be working out quite well. While Suguha and Kazuto enjoyed themselves, Shino and Sachi couldn't help but feel happy for them as they, along with Rika, Keiko, and Asuna were fingering themselves from seeing Suguha and Kirito like that. Shino and Sachi were the first to speak up in their hazy lust while Rika, Keiko, and Asuna were stroking themselves something fierce.

"Look at them... I never would've thought... that they'd be so... happy together."

"I know... they're making us feel that way, too."

After their passionate kiss, Suguha and Kazuto each broke it before the latter became concerned about who'd see them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this when people could be watching the six of us?"

"Why do you think we shut the window blinds, turned off the lights, and locked the door, brother? That way, no one would barge in on us, either."

As Suguha smiled with a giggle, Kazuto couldn't help but feel unsure as she stuck her gluteus maximus in front of where Kazuto's penis was before she looked to him with a lewd smile.

"Well? Put it in, Kazuto. I'm waiting."

Hearing the singsong tone of her voice, Kazuto had no choice but to comply with Suguha's advances as he placed his hands upon her butt before he inserted the organ inside her vagina, making her moan out as he began to repeatedly thrust it back and forth as her chest bounced in the similar motion as Rika felt herself reaching her peak along with Keiko and Asuna.

"C'mon, Kirito... hurry up and ejaculate already! I want my turn!"

"Me, too. In fact, I... I think I'll..."

"Same here... I want to cum so bad..."

Everyone else on the sidelines felt the same way as the five ladies moaned, their climax about to reach their peak before Kazuto spoke to the lust-driven Suguha.

"Sugu... I... I don't think I can hold back..."

"That's okay, Kazuto. Let it all out, as much as you can."

As Suguha practically began panting with each thrust, Kazuto's penis couldn't hold its load anymore before it suddenly came out all at once, flooding her womb entirely in its essence before it overflowed, resulting in the sperm leaking out of her, which caused a chain reaction in the others as they all moaned in ecstasy while releasing a white, creamy liquid from their vaginas, creating a pool of their liquid essence as they painted before Suguha felt Kazuto's organ removing itself as it made her vagina splurt out the leftover sperm and leak out as she panted.

"Wow, Kazuto... you came so much... and it was so good..."

With that, she looked to Sachi, noticing the look of pure longing on her face before she spoke up.

"Hey, Sachi. You should get to try it next. You look like you need it."

Hearing this, Sachi immediately became ecstatic as she smiled longingly at Kazuto.

"Thank you. I'd like that very much..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuki had begun shouting in ecstasy before she sprayed a white liquid into Korai's mouth, catching him by surprise as it was like being sprayed in the face by a water fountain. After which, Yuuki began panting from having just released her own creamy liquid on Korai as he slurped it in his mouth before he looked at her, seeing the embarrassed look on her face as she spoke softly.

"Sorry about that. I tried to warn you, but—"

"It's alright. It didn't really taste that bad."

Hearing this, Yuuki smiled with a blush before seeing the throbbing penis in front of her, knowing what it'd take to make a child. She knew how painful it can be the first time, but she wanted one nonetheless. And so, having decided for herself, Yuuki took a deep breath before she spoke to Korai, worrying him as he knew very well as well as she that she's a virgin.

"Korai... I need you to put it inside me."

"Yuuki... are you sure?"

"Yeah... but, can you go slow, please? I don't think we should take any more chances than we already have..."

Korai gave her a soft smile in response as he nodded before he adjusted his penis to enter her vagina before he gently inserted it, although the searing pain still occurred as Yuuki winced in pain before she panted her breath, catching Korai's further worry as he spoke to her.

"You sure you're alright, Yuuki?"

"Truth? No, but it's nothing I haven't felt before, considering the childbirth in that game."

"Okay. You want me to take it out?"

"Nah. Leave it in. It just needs some getting used to is all."

As Yuuki was getting adjusted to it, however, her walls felt as though they were getting tightened as she felt his penis practically stretching them as she began to pant before she spoke up.

"Oh, but not before I cum again!"

With that, Yuuki moaned aloud again as she released her liquid all over his penis as her walls clenched onto his organ, making it just as difficult for him to resist the climax. Fortunately, he was able to control himself as he held it in before Korai spoke to her in order to distract from the clench on both sides.

"Man, twice in a row? Geez..."

"So, uh, Yuuki? If we get a boy or a girl... who would we call them?"

Hearing this, Yuuki tried to think of an idea on what to name either one. She figured out the girl part thanks to today's events, but for the boy. It would be tricky, even if it was straightway. Yuuki could only think of one name for the boy in mind as she smiled to him.

"Well, if it were a boy... Akihiko. And for our daughter... Shiki."

Hearing those names, Korai couldn't help but smile sadly, knowing the importance of those names before she spoke to him again, trying to find out how he felt about it.

"I hope you're not upset."

"Why would I be upset with you? I think those names are great."

"Aw... thanks."

At that moment, they heard more moaning downstairs as Yuuki leaned her head closest to the floor again as she turned her head to the left before she spoke to her husband.

"There it is again. That noise. I've heard it while you were devouring me."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

As Yuuki tried to work out the mystery for herself, Sachi had just been filled to the brim with Kazuto's sperm as she was leaking just as much as Suguha was while she was on her back against the floor before Sachi spoke her gratitude.

"Thanks, Kirito. I feel so happy..."

As Kazuto saw her smiling face, he could only return the same gesture before nodding, knowing how satisfied Sachi is now that she's back with him.

"You're welcome, Sachi. Anytime."

Seeing this happy exchange, the grinning Asuna spoke up.

"Okay, that's Sachi and Sugu filled up. Who'd like to go next?"

Rika, feeling entitled to having Kirito after the amount of waiting she had to endure, spoke up proudly.

"Uh, hello? It's me! I just can't wait to get it on!"

However, there was one flaw to point out considering how many guys she went out with in her High School life, which is admittedly zero.

"But aren't you a virgin, Rika? You'd get hurt."

"So what? The only thing that'd hurt more is me not taking the opportunity."

With that, Rika wasted no time in lying on the floor, her chest rubbing against the mini pool of sperm on the floor that came from the overflow in Sachi and Sugu as she spoke up with a proud smile.

"Well, fill me up, Kirito!"

Kazuto only gave a sigh as he spoke up.

"Alright. If you want it so badly..."

With that, Kazuto inserted his penis inside Rika, but as gently as he did it, Rika winced at the pain from her walls being stretched as she practically began digging her nails on the floor, making Kazuto catch on as he looked to her.

"What's wrong?"

As painful as it was, Rika didn't want this opportunity to go to waste as she replied, her tone trying to hide the pain.

"N-Nothing. Y-You can hammer me like a nail as much as you want. Oh, but can you do it gently?"

"Uh... okay?"

With that, the confused Kazuto slowly began thrusting his organ inside her walls, making Rika moan as she tried to replace her pain with pleasure.

" _Oh, this better start feeling good soon..."_

* * *

In their bedroom, Yuuki and Korai heard Rika's moans before the husband of the two spoke to her.

"Well, it sounds to me like they're having fun."

"Yeah, I agree. And, for some reason, hearing those noises is making me more turned on than before."

"Now that you mention it, I knew those noises did _something_."

This made Yuuki give it some thought as she became convinced she knew what was going on.

"Of course! They must be making those noises so that we can keep it up!"

"Well, that makes sense, I guess. Except how would they even know about what we're doing?"

"I wouldn't underestimate girls, Korai. Least of all, those gals."

Knowing how long they must've listened to their moans of pleasure, Korai wanted to check up on Yuuki to see if she was clear before he released himself too early.

"So... should I start right now?"

"Not yet. Not until they get to Asuna. I don't know if she made it there yet. But... you can snack on my boobs while we wait, though."

As Yuuki gave her casual friendly smile at this, Korai only shrugged as he went along with it, hoping it'll pass some time.

"Okay."

With that, Korai knelt down and pressed his chest against her body as he began to feast on her nipple, making Yuuki squeal from the feel of his teeth on her sensitive areola before he began to fiddle with her other nipple, causing Yuuki to moan in place as she felt immediately felt pressure building up in her chest. Did those previous pills she took every few weeks to regain her chest's maturity have something to do with their increased sensitivity? Maybe, or maybe not. Either way, it was making Yuuki on fire as she began to plead to him.

"K-Korai, cut it out! If you keep that up, I'll... I'll—"

* * *

However, it was too late. Her milk began to shoot out from her breasts as she let out a moan of pleasure as they lactated all over her chest and her husband's face before she panted before noticing the milk dripping over to her mouth as it trailed down her neck before she was able to lick it up while Korai did the same to her chest before Yuuki heard more moaning downstairs.

"Huh? I wonder who's up next now? I wonder if it's Asuna now?"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Rika had just orgasmed as her own squeal came out at the same time, her vagina just as flooded with semen as Suguha and Sachi's were. While Kazuto removed his organ, Rika couldn't help but tingle at the warmth she's been given as her face was riddled with lust, like she's been infected.

"Oh, wow... it was... so worth it."

Seeing the amount of sperm remaining on her, Keiko couldn't help it anymore and began to dine on Rika's hole as she licked up the sperm, making Rika cringe as Kazuto didn't wait to insert his manhood within Keiko as she began to moan whilst drinking up the elixir of life that further erupted as she enjoyed the sensation on both ends.

" _Wow... it feels so good... even when he just put it in. And his semen... it's like I'm eating heaven itself."_

With how fast Kazuto had been thrusting, though, Keiko was strangely accustomed to it. Perhaps the liquid she drank from Rika turned out to have numbed the pain and take her mind off of it? Regardless, it didn't take long for Kazuto to fill her womb to the brim as she, too, was creampied with so much of the seed planted in her spilling out like a waterfall. At the same time, Rika released her climax all over Keiko's face before she fell onto the floor, her legs having been tired of holding her up in doggy position. As the satisfied Keiko panted from the exhaustion, Shino immediately read her cue and lined herself up by extending her leg outward while leaning against the wall as she looked to him.

"Go ahead. I'm all yours..."

With that, Kazuto gave a smile before he placed his hands on her chest and inserted his penis inside her vagina, making Shino widen her eyes before they dilated as she moaned while what was left of the sperm for Keiko began to cost her pubes in its essence. The sensation was more than Shino could prepare for as he kept the pace. How much stamina did he really have in him? Maybe it was the pill, but it was still unbelievable.

"Geez, Kirito... how much do you have in you?"

"I don't know. But I don't think I want to stop."

"Good... me neither..."

With that, Shino placed her hands and chest on the wall while Kazuto continued his thrust before he quickly reached his peak and released himself, sending a great wave of his speed inside her womb as they practically squirted out of her vagina, making her tremble in its warmth while making her drool before Kazuto pulled out his penis while Shino remained against the wall, panting from the force she endured while Asuna looked throughout the whole room and saw herself as the only one left.

"Well, it looks like it's everyone. I didn't think it'd be so quick. That pill I gave you must've worked really fast, Kirito."

At that moment, Kazuto looked toward Asuna before he gave her a smile as he walked closer to her. When he was close enough, he gently placed his hands on her hips and lifted her, surprising her before her hairy pubes were placed just above his still throbbing organ while Asuna began to feel the need to enjoy what would come next before she gave a small smile as she spoke.

"Go ahead. I want so much of you inside me, enough to make me look pregnant."

"I think I can work with that."

With that, Kazuto took heed of Asuna's plea before he plunged his penis inside her vagina, making her moan out in ecstasy before he began to move her while thrusting to increase the pleasure factor as it became all the more easier to strike her G-Spot. With how fast Kazuto is going, Asuna began to worry that the pill she gave him was working too well as she tried to ask him to ease up.

"K-Kirito...! If you keep that up, I'll— I'll go crazy!"

As an answer, Kazuto only leaned into her ear before he spoke softly.

"What's wrong with that?"

Hearing this, Asuna widened her eyes as the pleasurable feeling of it overtook her mind, along with his answer. What _is_ wrong with being crazy? What would it matter if they only did this tonight? As Asuna thought about these questions, her reasoning slipped away as she began to loll her tongue out while her pupils dilated before she began to give in to her carnal instinct.

"Ah, yes, Kirito! Keep it up! Cum so hard inside me! Give me all you have!"

Kazuto, having been more than close to going so anyway, didn't hesitate to give one more thrust inside her, piercing his penis into her womb before she moaned out in a pure drive of ecstasy as it and her belly began to extend as her moan prolonged in a great length of time just as Yuuki heard her voice and she turned to Korai as if it was a signal.

* * *

"That's her. Go ahead. Don't hold back; keep thrusting hard and fast, okay?"

"Huh? But I thought you said—"

"I know what I said, but if we're gonna cum, we'll cum together. Like husband and wife."

Hearing this statement in a bizarre way, Korai took note of Yuuki's determined look before he agreed.

"Okay. But I'm not going to start by ravishing you, got it?"

"Whatever works. Let's just do it."

With that, Korai slowly pulled his organ away from her hole, leaving only the head inside it before he quickly began thrusting hard and fast, striking Yuuki's G-Spot swiftly and in a repetitive motion as Yuuki seemed to be diving in her lust-filled lake rather than just sinking into it as her pupils dilated and her tongue lolled out with drool entangling it. These came as a result of Korai's thrusting causing a ripple in her walls that made it catalyst to a great coming of the inevitable third release as Yuuki's began to quicken along with the thrusts before Korai himself began to moan along with her. With the both of them reaching their peak, neither Korai nor Yuuki could contain themselves anymore before they both shouted their moans, having reached their climax before they each released their liquids simultaneously. Coincidentally, the liquid she squirted herself became pushed by Korai's sperm and they quickly overflowed her womb before it expanded, making Yuuki's belly grow in size as she moaned even longer than her husband before the liquid had finally ceased their fill before her vagina began to leak out the blend of his sperm and her cream as Yuuki panted for a moment before Yuuki noticed her oversized belly before she chuckled and rubbed it as she spoke.

"Wow... your sperm is so thick... it's almost like I'm pregnant right now."

However, that didn't last long as Korai took it out, making the cream/sperm mix flow out of her vagina, causing the belly to shrink, much to Jenny's disappointment as she groaned.

"Aw, man..."

After the liquid had been released, Korai held his hand out to pull Yuuki up before she took notice of her belly's current shape. Fortunately, it didn't shrink by much as she rubbed her belly before Yuuki looked to him.

"Thank you, Korai. It was so awesome doing this in real life. I already can't wait for those 9 months."

This made Korai laugh nervously, knowing what it'd mean once the baby is born. Yuuki seemed to read him well as she spoke.

"Don't worry. You're not gonna change our kid's diapers."

"Phew! Thank goodness."

This made the two of them laugh before they laid on the bed with a smile as the wife spoke up.

"This is the best birthday ever, Korai. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Before they could relax, they still heard moaning downstairs as Yuuki looked to Korai.

"Why are they still going? Wanna check on them?"

"Yeah. But we need to put our robes on. I think they're in the bathroom."

With that, they got dressed in their robes before coming downstairs and saw, to their surprise, Kazuto seemingly having just finished senselessly thrusting Asuna as her tongue lolled out with a trail of saliva while Shino licked away at the sperm leaking out of the hole as Rika and Keiko sucked on the testicles below his meat rod as Sachi allowed her region to be slurped by Kazuto as she and Asuna were french-kissing and Suguha licked away at his nipples, all of the ladies' bellies stuffed with wombs full of their precious juices before Yuuki and Korai saw the whole scene in the moonlight. Surprised as they were, Yuuki was the first to clear her throat, catching their attention before they all looked to the couple in shock and alarm before she turned the lights on, making them even more nervous as they all blushed beet red before Yuuki asked for an explanation.

"Uh, guys... can you tell me what's going on here?"

As neither one made a move to answer her, Asuna spoke to her as she used Kazuto's penis as a chair, demonstrated by her laying on Sachi as a bed.

"Well, it's... complicated."

As Yuuki and Korai stuck around, they were just given the story on what went down. When the two of them went upstairs, they wanted to know what it was about. And the next thing they knew, they had an orgy that made the floor flooded with sperm. Once Asuna finished, Yuuki tried to recap as she spoke.

"So, because we were gone... you guys went all over Kirito and got a bunch of his sperm inside you?"

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd enjoy it as much as we did, but... we did."

Hearing Asuna say this, Yuuki gave them a small smile before she replied.

"Well, that's great. Because I was gonna have you guys do that anyway."

The moment she said those words, the whole group became very stunted, including her husband.

"What?! For real?!"

"Yep. Although, I was gonna have you do that in VR. I didn't know how to work out in real life, but I guess now we know, huh?"

This made Rika satisfied, knowing she'd seized her chance and had a good run with it.

"Well, it's too bad we can't do this thing again."

However, Yuuki knew different as she spoke up.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You know, Korai and I were working on a new game that'd give you more precious moments just like this. I can't tell you when it'll be ready, though."

Hearing that, Rika became hopeful about taking another crack at Kirito's seed as she spoke excitedly.

"Well, if it is ready, then sign me up!"

At that moment, as an overlap of the ladies' agreement occurred as well as Kazuto's complaint, Yuuki felt the warm semen on the floor before she looked to the group.

"Come on, guys..."

"Oh, but first, you'll have to clean up the mess on the floor."

Hearing this, they had a slight pause for a moment before they sighed as Yuuki smiled before pointing out the reward.

"And whoever finishes gets one slice of the cake."

Hearing that, Rika became more excited than before as she spoke.

"There's cake?!"

With that, the ladies quickly got to work as they sought refreshment from all the fun they had with Kazuto before Korai turned to her.

"Wow, I can't believe you're so levelheaded about that."

"Well, we all had fun, didn't we? And I did say that Kirito would have his hands full. Pretty soon, their kids are gonna run around with a bunch of Kiritos."

This made the husband smile as he gave her a gentle kiss in the lips before he spoke.

"Happy birthday, Yuuki."

"Hehe. Thank you..."

* * *

A week later, everyone went to the park to celebrate Springtime's end to watch the petals of the Cherry Blossoms take to the sky as Agil and Kathy sat next to Suguha, who had set the bags down on the blanket they knelt down on. Seeing her set down the bags, Kathy spoke to her as she set up the blanket.

"You sure you don't mind me helping you unpack?"

"Sure, but only if you're not busy."

On another area, Klein was introducing Shi-Eun to Rika and Keiko as his girlfriend, much to their surprise as he boasted of her, much to her embarrassment and delight.

"Seriously, ain't she cute?"

"Klein, please, you're making me blush..."

At another set of the picnic, Sachi handed Shino a bag Suguha gave her before she spoke.

"Here, Shino. I hope it'll keep you warm."

"No way. You shouldn't have."

As the whole group enjoyed themselves, Kazuto, Asuna (who had a camera on her shoulder), Korai, and Yuuki (who had a camera of her own) sat beside each other in couples as the first group spoke up in relation to the scenery with Asuna speaking to Yui.

"Are you having fun hanging out here with everyone?"

"Yes, and the Cherry Blossoms are pretty."

Kazuto felt the scenery might be too good to last, much to Asuna's disbelief.

"Yeah, it's too bad they're almost gone."

"Oh, please. There's plenty left, you spoilsport. Anyway, we're here with Yui. That's the important thing."

"I still can't believe we made it happen that fast."

This made Yui speak up to Kirito in gratitude as Asuna smiled at this.

"Thank you so much for this, daddy."

"Yeah, Kirito, thank you."

Kazuto then turned to Yuuki as he acknowledged her.

"Nah. If you wanna thank someone, thank Yuuki for helping me develop it."

This made her smile as she spoke up.

"Aw, it was nothing. Although, it's thanks to that, my little Aiko could be here with us, too."

At that moment, Aiko spoke up with a happy voice, catching Yui's attention as they spoke.

"Mm-Hmm. I never got to see them before, but I'm glad it's possible now. Especially since I get to hang out with Yui."

"Aw, that's so nice!"

As the "parents" smiled at this, they turned their heads to see the Cherry Blossoms blowing out of the trees from the gentle wind as Yui and Aiko became amazed.

"Wow..."

"So beautiful..."

After a moment, Kazuto spoke up about something.

"The real world and the virtual. I thought the closer they came together, the better the future would be."

This got the group's attention as Korai spoke to him his curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's like, the more the lines between these worlds blur, the more everyone gets sucked into its darkness."

"I know what you mean. The Sorcerer, whoever it was, got sucked in that same darkness. Same goes for me, too. But thanks to Yuuki, I came back from it."

As Yuuki smiled at this, Asuna had another idea about Kazuto's theory.

"Yeah, but a lot of people have been helped by it, too. Like Yuuki."

Despite this, though, Kazuto knew there's still one thing to worry about.

"If anything, I wish I knew what Kayaba's master plan was. I don't know. Maybe it's our job as SAO survivors to find out."

Asuna had a different thought about Kazuto's belief, and Yuuki would agree.

"I think you're overthinking things."

"Yeah. Me, too. Now that Asuna mentioned it, I'm getting the feeling you're not living in the real world, either. Not like me from before, but, you know."

Kazuto found it understandable as he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess. Still, I wanna find out more than ever now. Even after everything that's happened, my curiosity's got me hooked. Although, a part of me thinks I'm being played here. That's kind of annoying."

Korai felt differently considering everything that happened to him since speaking with Kirito 3 months before.

"Well, speak for yourself. At least I know my dad was a good person. Just a flawed one. Don't get me wrong, I want to know the answer as much as the next guy, but if it's between that and Yuuki, I'd choose her any day. On top of that, I got to know what that will to go on was. It was when I fought the Sorcerer at that hospital. At the end, though, he may have been able to predict a lot, but he wasn't anywhere near my father."

"Whatever."

Then, Kazuto turned his attention to Asuna before he spoke.

"I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. All I know is I wanna be with you forever, and I want you to be with me."

Korai then looked to Yuuki as he spoke up.

"I'd tell you the same thing, but Kazuto here took the words out of my mouth."

This made the two of them giggle before Asuna spoke up before Yuuki.

"I'll stick by you even if you move halfway across the planet."

"Me, too. Except I'd go twice that far for you, Korai."

This made Kazuto a bit surprised as he and Yui spoke up.

"Who said anything about moving?"

"Don't forget to take me along."

As Asuna smiled at Yui's words, Yuuki looked to Aiko and spoke up.

"And don't worry; we won't forget you either, Aiko. Pretty soon, you'll be a big sister."

"I know. I can't wait."

As the four of them smiled, Rika and Klein shouted to them as she and the others urged them to come over.

"Hey, lovebirds! Quit making out! We wanna take a photo!"

"Get over here, you guys!"

With that, the four of them stood up as Korai lifted Yuuki up before Kazuto aimed to do the same for Asuna as he spoke to her and Yui.

"Well, shall we?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Okay, daddy."

With that, Yuuki saw an opportunity to call it out.

"Race you!"

With that, Yuuki took off like a lightning bolt as Kazuto, Asuna, and Korai tried to catch up.

"H-Hey!"

"Yuuki!"

"That's not fair!"

With that, Yuuki began to giggle as she ran ahead of the others, more than certain that no matter what the future holds, she would always be strong enough to move forward.


End file.
